Serendipitous Black
by MojoFelicis
Summary: Nicholas Black had no idea what he was going up against when he received his Hogwarts letter. He imagined a school year of wands and magic, not evil dark lords and several near death experiences. All he wanted was a danger-free school year with his best friends Harry and Hermione, but forces at work seem to have other ideas in mind.
1. Chapter 1

November 3rd, 1981

Sirius Black is a fool.

With good intentions but a fool nontheless.

The house of Black was filled with the sounds of a distraught mother, clenching her baby to her chest as the sounds of Sirius's arrest played out on the wizard radio. She rocked back and forth in an effort to calm her distressed baby, long tendrils of sun kissed hair covering her face as she pressed her lips to hey baby's forehead. Her own green eyes shut tight in an effort to still her tears.

"Nicholas- what are we going to do now?" She said quietly, wiping her own tears away with frustration.

The once cool and beautiful autumn afternoon was ruined, as the skies turned grey and rained poured down reflecting her emotions- as Clare heard the news of her husband's arrest.

Two days had passed by since Sirius had come back in a thunderous rage, fearing for herself and her baby as he ranted about the potters and about his friend Peter. She tried to ease his anger- tried to get him to explain to her what had happened; but the only gist she'd gotten was that they were found dead. God, she felt her heart stop in that moment upon hearing about her friends Lily and James. All their worst fears had come true. There was supposed to be no way for he-who-must-not-be-named to find them, they were under the fidelius charm and were going to be safe along with their 15 month old child, Harry.

But they were found.

Sirius had left not moments after he had come back, Clare had begged for him to stay with her and their child but he refused. He said something about Peter and that he must have known something. It was like as though the light dawned in his eyes at that moment as he briefly kissed her and their son goodbye.

But that was it. He didn't say anything else. He didn't send anything else- no owl or patronus. It wouldn't take him two seconds to send a patronus saying that he was safe but he sent nothing their way.

Clare didn't know what to do. He'd left as quickly as he came, in a flash leaving her bedazzled in his exit.

She was terrified for him- worried so much it was all that she could do to take care of her son in an effort to distract herself. But that didn't stop her late at night to sit by the wizard radio to listen for his name. Praying that his name wouldn't be called out in the news- at all.

"-In recent news, Notorious killer Sirius Black- murderer of twelve muggles and wizard Peter Pettigrew has been accused of conspiring with the late Dark Lord. He has been found and captured, given twelve lifetime sentences to Azkaban for every muggle murdered on the night-"

"No!" Clare screeched, throwing the radio across the room. It crashed as it hit the wall, breaking into pieces. She didn't want this to happen- any of it. This wasn't how she'd pictured her life to transition into when she first married Sirius.

He's the love of her life, has been since they'd been dating in hogwarts. They'd practically planned their entire future together- a small wedding, a few kids and a lifetime surrounded by family and friends.

But all of that was shattered in a matter of days since the death of her friends.

She came to a horrifying realisation, her movements shaky as she looked towards her baby. He'd fallen asleep despite the racket, she held him tighter to her chest.

He was no longer safe.

With the You-know-who dead along with James and Lily, Remus being abroad and Sirius now on his way to Azkaban, she would be next.

Her and her baby were targets.

No doubt the death eaters; You-Know-Who's most loyal servants would go after her for his whereabouts, if not that then for the fact she was a member of the order and a muggle born at that.

That automatically meant that her and her son had a big fat target on their front door.

She gave her son one last squeeze before placing him into his crib beside the sofa. With a wave of her wand, a big suitcase packed itself in one of the upstairs bedrooms. She'd summoned her son's clothes, hastily packing them up herself in a small baby bag.

But her eyes pause. Sirius's thick leather jacket was draped lazily over one of the dining table chairs. She hesitated, pulled the jacket to her nose and breathed in deeply.

The smell of leather and woodsmoke drifted up her nostrils. There was a time when Sirius's smell used to bring her ease, but all it did now was make her eyes prickle and make her feel despair. She summoned the suitcase and the baby bag to her, shrinking them both to fit in her pockets before throwing the leather jacket on. She then balanced her baby safely in her arms, covering him in thick blankets.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was supposed to do- she was scared for her son's life. She was scared for her husband, who would be spending the rest of his life in prison. Her son would never get to know him. Her brilliant Sirius. Her Sirius.

But looking down at her son and around her house- her home she was filled with determination. This wouldn't be the last she would be here. She will come back one day. Her son would come home- she would find a way to get Sirius home where he belonged.

As she left their little cottage however, she couldn't ignore the tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her that she wouldn't see the front door ever again.

September 1st, 1991

Nicholas woke up with the deep sense of longing in his chest, he didn't even realise that tears were falling down his face as he wiped them away. He'd had the same dream again, of a gentle lady with long blonde hair. In his dreams she was always singing a lullaby, he couldn't see her face but he knew that she was familiar to him. But as he grew older, the lullaby became haunting.

He looked around the small room that he shared with his nephew in the cot beside him. It wasn't a very big room, with four plain white walls and basic furniture it was enough to accommodate the two boys. Nicholas stood up from his bed, wanting to go to the bathroom when one of his new school books dropped to the floor. He winced as the sound echoed throughout the room instantaneously waking the sleeping toddler.

"Shhh! Jake- Shhhh sleep- Go back to sleep!." He whispered over and over again, his small arms reaching in to pick up the Toddler. Nicholas drew the Toddler to his chest bouncing his nephew up and down as he'd seen his older sister Melissa do it plenty of times in the past, trying to calm the toddler down. But it didn't work.

He could briefly hear footsteps as his sister Melissa had gotten up from her own bed making her way down the hallway into their room, clearly woken up by the noise. Jake was still sobbing as she entered the room, chuckling quietly as she spotted a panicked looking Nicholas trying to calm the toddler down.

"You're so good with him Nicky." She said sarcastically entering the room. Nicholas returned her smile with a glare as Jake started playing with Nicholas's black hair. Melissa collapsed onto the bed next to him, rubbing her hands down her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

"He's your kid." Nicholas countered, trying and failing to keep the Toddler from grabbing handfuls of his hair, he quickly passed over the toddler to her trying to save his hair "I don't know how to turn him off. There's no mute button!"

Melissa chuckled before turning to look at the alarm clock next to Nicholas's bed, frowning at the time as though glaring at it will make it turn back an hour.

"It's alright love, gotta start getting you guys ready anyway" She let out a sigh, "You all packed?"

Nicholas looked at the corner of their room, towards his large hogwarts trunk with a grimace. He didn't want to go, despite Melissa's arguments that she could look after Jake on her own and work a full time job he knew it would be difficult for the both of them.

"I don't want to go." Nicholas said quietly, kissing the top of Jake's blond head as he stood up "I don't want to leave you." Jake seemed to sense Nicholas's discomfort as his tiny hands started stroking Nicholas's cheeks instead. Melissa looked at her brother sadly, of course she didn't want her baby brother to go.

For an eleven year old he prefered to be home, being with her and Jake than out in the park with the other kids. It almost scared Melissa as to how much she depended on the eleven year old. But she knew that if she kept him home she'd never forgive herself for stopping him reaching his full potential. Nicholas was intelligent, such a bright boy his teachers always told her. Never got into trouble, or start fights. Nicholas had quickly taken up the responsibility of being Jake's father figure when Melissa's husband walked out of the house. Always on hand to help the Toddler and Melissa with anything around the house, already doing paper rounds to earn a bit of money to pay for food whenever Melissa was too tired from work.

Melissa wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye watching Nicholas coo at his nephew, she forgot sometimes how young he was. With his chin length black hair, tucked behind the ears. His cheeks still full of baby fat that she knew would fall away in the future years, grey eyes that held so much emotion. She'd seen him grow up. She couldn't imagine living without the boy for a whole year. He was so dependable and mature, having moments where his actual age shone through with mischief he'd cause with Jake.

"We'll be fine Nicky." Melissa reassured the eleven year old, placing a kiss on top of his head before ruffling his hair, "Maybe when you come back you can show Jake all the new tricks and magic you've learned at school." That was another thing that surprised Nico, when an older lady arrived at his sisters house one day at the beginning of the summer. The lady named Professor McGonagall had explained to him that he was a wizard, and that magic was real. All the myths about werewolves and talking animals were true and alive, and actually not too far. McGonagall explained that all the weird things that happened to him were just bouts of accidental magic and it wasn't just a mistake that he used to cause lights to turn into fireflies or that he once conjured his nephew's toy dragon to actually spout fire.

"Not supposed to use magic outside of school though." Nicholas replied, stretching his arms above his head "Besides, Jake can cause enough trouble now without the use of magic as it is." He chuckling with Melissa.

"You're gonna be such a bad influence on him when you come back next year." She mused, walking with Jake out of his room. Nicholas followed, a hand over his heart and a look of distress on his face.

"Me? A bad influence? I don't know what you're on about." Melissa knew that if she'd turned around, she'd be able to see his grey eyes sparkling with untapped mischief. They'd reached the kitchen of their small two bedroom bungalow, Melissa sat down at the dining table with Jake on her lap. Nicholas went straight into his habit of preparing Toddler food and cereal for him and his sister, sorting out his sister's coffee and Jake's bottle of milk.

"What kind of stuff do you think you'll be learning?" Melissa asked, brushing stray blonde hairs from her face behind her ear.

"Maybe I'll learn to sprout money from the oven." Nicholas grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't need money you dork. We're doing fine. My sister at work said that there's a chance I could get a transfer to Surrey the following summer with how well I'm doing y'know." Melissa took the bottle offered from Nicholas with a thanks, feeding her son on her lap.

"Surrey's expensive Mel. How are you gonna cope with the bills all the way out there?" Nicholas tried to keep the worry from his mind, knowing that his sister was fully capable of looking after herself and Jake but he knew it would be a struggle without him there.

"We always manage Nick. Can't have you around forever now can we?" She grinned over the top of Jake's head.

"Can't believe you're trying to get rid of me already. I thought I was loved here." He tried to say around a mouthful of cereal. Melissa rolled her eyes, the same grin on her face widening.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"But I'm a cute pain." Nicholas retorted pointing his spoon back at her, knowing he'd won.

The Drakes got ready to take Nicholas to King's Cross station. The one thing Nicholas knew about this day was that Melissa was going to get beyond stressed, she hated the idea of travelling for so long from their little house in St Alban's to King's cross. It was an hour long drive, but even then she knew that parking was going to be as difficult to find.

The entire morning before setting off was filled with Nicholas and Melissa shouting back and forth at each other about whether Nicholas had packed all his robes and about whether his owl would feel too confined in her cage. Melissa would call up about one of his books being on the dining table and Nicholas would shout back to clarify if it was a muggle or a wizard book.

So they were already in a hectic mood before they'd even gotten into the car. Melissa had to remove the shelf in the boot of her car to get Nicholas's trunk in. She'd put Jake in the car set behind, with Nicholas's owl on the seat next to him.

The hour long drive had passed by quickly and they'd found a parking spot eventually (After Nicholas kept shouting that he'd found one only to discover that there was a motorbike or a mini cooper in the space, which led to more swearing and rage from his sister). Nicholas was anxious as he dragged his trunk along the floor, with his backpack strapped onto his back. Melissa was holding Jake by the hand and his owl cage in the other as they made their way to the train station.

"So say if someone lives in like Ireland but in the south, do you reckon they'd go to your school or they'd have their own?" Mel asked as she followed Nicholas into the grand station, her eyes scanning the platform numbers.

"I don't know Mel, this is as new to me as it is to you mate." he warily eyed the pidgeons that Jake kept trying to chase, gurgling with happiness "Jake, mate please stop chasing the pidgeons. I don't want them flying at you. You're on your own then." He stepped back as Jake started running at one heading for him.

"C'mon guys, the platform should be this way!" Mel called over her shoulder. Nicholas lifted Jake into his arms and broke into a run away from the rats with wings, following his sister who had somehow manager to get a trolley for his trunk and owl.

"Jake, you're the man of the house now I'm away. Y'know what that means? You can't let Mel give you all those sweets ok. Hush- don't look at me like that." He hissed as his toddler nephew glared at him "You gotta remind her that you can't watch too much tv too, cause it keeps you up at night." Nicholas looked his nephew in the eyes sternly, trying to keep a straight face as his nephew started giggling "Look you're making it hard for me to give you strict instructions as an adult with you not taking me seriously."

Jake scrunched his face up for a moment, as though ready to start crying.

"No- listen. I'm being serious-"

"Nicky c'mon! It's nearly eleven!" Mel shouted again, getting his attention "Right, now that's where platform 9 and three quarters should be." She pointed at a brick wall, Nicholas looked back at her.

"Mel, that's a wall." He readjusted Jake in his arms, the toddler kept fumbling to be put on the floor wanting to chase another pidgeon in front of the wall.

"I know it's a wall. But that's what it says on your ticket!" Mel swore under her breath, running her hand through her frizzy blond hair. "Maybe it was a spelling mistake?"

"Not a very good one then, I imagine a lot of people are gonna be upset." Nicholas pulled his ticket out of his backpack, looking up to check on Jake- "Jake!"

Mel turned her attention to her son, who'd somehow was missing half his body as though he'd melted into the wall. The toddler looked up in surprise to find both Mel and Nicholas running for him, giggling as he ran back further into the wall. Mel shouted in anguish, and picked up the little boy.

"You! Are never leaving my sight again! Forget freedom I'm gonna buy you one of those Toddler leashes!-" Mel stopped shouting for a moment to realise that they were no longer standing on the same platform as before.

"It was magic!" Nicholas beamed up at her, his eyes shining with delight at the bright red steam train before them. He looked up to find the number platform 9 and three quarters right there.

"Oh shit." Mel grinned "Well this is it then isn't it?" Nicholas could tell that despite her tough facade that she'd put on today, his older sister was going to start crying anytime soon.

"God Mel, you make it sound like I'm dying." Nicholas looked around him at all the bustling families trying to get their children on the train. He'd seen a family a few ways away, all with bright red hair and matching pale complexions. Suddenly feeling insecure he tucked his hair behind his ear, realising that Mel and Jake were looking at him.

"You'll be fine." She reassured him. Nicholas tried to smile "You've got a brilliant mind on top of those shoulders, not like your idiot sister."

"Mel, you've got a degree. You're not an idiot." Nicholas wiped at his nose with his sleeve, ignoring Mel waving away his comment.

"Shush, I'm giving you a talk. Look at me- right. No girls. I don't want to get any letters about a girl leaving hogwarts pregnant because of you." Melissa said sternly, Nicholas could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm eleven! Not 18 Mel!" He all but shouted.

"And no drugs! Nicholas Sirius Drake, I swear on mum's grave if you so much as touch one of those marijuana things-"

"I'm pretty sure they have a proper name sis." Nicholas blanched as she used his full name.

"I will never let you come into the house again. Got it? I've had a lot of run in's at the hospital with people who've done drugs and it's proper messed with their heads!" Melissa continued to berate him as Nicholas just nodded along, shaking his head in disbelief "Do your homework! Don't get distracted."

"Did you forget all the good reports I'd gotten last year? Of all things you're worried about my grades?" Nicholas barked out a laugh. Melissa cracked a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be fine Mel." Nicholas could suddenly feel his eyes starting to prickle and his nose sniffling as he hugged his sister tight around the waist. He breathed in her scent as though wishing he could take it with her to Hogwarts, the comforting smell of the strawberry shampoo she used and lavender fabric softener willing him to calm down. He tried to ignore the panic in his chest, realising that this was going to be the last time he'd see his sister and nephew for a whole year again. He could feel Mel press her lips on the top of his head, before ruffling his hair.

"I know. Just feels like this is that point where you're growing up y'know? Like as if I'm gonna get a letter in a week asking me about puberty and hair growing in weird places and-"

"Mel!" Nicholas hissed, his eyes wide as a bunch of boys his age walked past "You're embarassing me!" Melissa started laughing out loud at the expression on his face.

Nicholas pulled away, grabbing Jake off the floor and hugging him as tight.

"Be good for your mum alright pal?" Nicholas planted kisses all over Jake's face, despite the toddler's protests "Make sure you remind her to relax every once in a while, and I'm expecting weekly progress reports on your art career Jake." He looked over at Mel, a serious look on his face "This Toddler is gonna be our goldmine in a year's time, I'm telling ya."

"I'll write to you guys every day." Nicholas promised, handing Jake back to his sister.

"Just make sure you look after yourself alright dork?" She sniffed, her eyes wet "Work hard, don't get into trouble." she said walking alongside Nicholas as he pushed his trolley towards the train. She kept glancing at the clock, worried that Nicholas wasn't going to get on in time as he struggled to push the heavy weight.

"Me? Trouble? Melissa who do you think I am?!" Nicholas grunted, pulling the trolley to a stop next to one of the train doors "I am the epitome of goodness, it's almost as if I was modelled after Toddler Jesus. That's how good I am."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Melissa watched as Nicholas started hauling his trunk and owl onto the train. He stepped onto the train, leaning out to plant a kiss on Mel's and Jake's cheeks. "I love you dork!" She pulled up Jake's hand, waving it goodbye at his uncle.

"Love you too mel! Love you Jakey!" He was still waving as the train started to move, watching Mel wave him goodbye along with Jake. He refused to find a compartment until their figures disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1st, 1991**

Nicholas had found a near enough empty compartment near the back of the train, after pulling along his owl and the trunk being taken care of he'd settled into a seat next to the window. He hadn't realised how rushed and exhausted he'd felt until his eyes started drooping.

But the sound of a large bang stopped him from dozing off.

"Excuse me? Do you mind me sitting here?" Nicholas turned his head towards another kid who looked his age, with dark unruly hair and a thin face. Round glasses nearly slipping down his nose.

"No, go ahead." Nicholas propped his chin on his hand looking at the boy in front of him "Is this your first year?"

"What? Oh yeah." The boy replied "I'm Harry."

"Nicholas. But you can call me anything else, if it's too long for you." Nicholas shook Harry's outstretched hand, a grin on his face. Worry melting away from his shoulders.

"Sounds good." Harry grinned, "Are you from a magical family then?"

"Nah. My parents were normal- muggles I mean. So is my sister, Mel." Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "What about you?"

"My family's the same, I was quite worried actually that a lot of the kids here are from a bunch of magic families only. Thought I was behind." Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Didn't you read the books they recommended in the letter? Quite a few of them gave pointers about the wizarding world." Nicholas quipped, Harry's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh yeah, no I just don't like reading." The boy looked away, Nicholas decided to let the subject drop. He mentally kicked himself for the lame conversation starter.

"Don't worry. We'll just get lost together." Nicholas smiled, watching Harry getting hyper again about Hogwarts. "I like your owl. I just got mine last week. Named her Raven." He watched as Harry's features light up with amusement.

"Why Raven?" Harry mused.

"Why not?" Nicholas chuckled turning to his gorgeous Black owl perched in her cage. She had such a regal look to her, deserving such a regal name and yet Nicholas couldn't help but love the idea of calling her a punny name. "Could've been worse, my sister said I should have called her dog." Harry burst out laughing at that.

"Mine's called Hedwig, I got her name from one of the books we got." Nicholas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh so you did read one of them?" Harry laughed again. The door slid open again to reveal one of the redheaded kids he'd seen earlier on the platform standing there. The boy looked to be about his age, with pale freckly skin and bright red hair. Looking a bit sheepish.

"Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Nicholas looked over at Harry, the other boy smiled and gestured towards the seat next to him.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The new boy introduced himself, shaking hands with Harry and Nicholas.

"Nicholas Drake." Nicholas felt oddly formal. Perhaps it was because he had to say his last name to this stranger.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Nicholas and Harry watched as Ron's eyes widened in excitement.

"No way! Really?! That's wicked!" Nicholas felt a bit left out considering how easily over this one bit of information that the other two boys had bonded, "Is it true then?"

"Is what true?"

"The- The scar?" Ron hesitated, as though the topic would hurt Harry. But to his and Nicholas' surprise, Harry pulled his fringe back to reveal a scar on his forehead in the shape on a lightning bolt. Nicholas shuddered, he'd never heard of Harry Potter before none in any of the books he'd gotten from Diagon Alley and he'd already read most of them.

"So you've met him, You-Know-Who?" Ron asked the question like as though he'd just asked Harry what he got for Christmas.

"I'm sorry but what are you guys talking about?" Nicholas interrupted getting annoyed slightly.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Ron gasped, his jaw falling open "Did you grow up under a rock?"

"That's quite rude." Nicholas snapped back "Not all of us grew up in the wizarding world y'know."

"Wait you're muggle born?" Ron raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So am I." Harry responded, jumping into Nicholas's defence "Well, raised by muggles anyway. Neither of us really know about You-Know-Who."

Ron started explaining then about this evil, dark lord named Voldemort. He was really against muggle-borns and had a bad legion of wizards that followed him named Death Eaters. Apparantly, the reason Harry was famous was because this Voldemort guy had killed Harry's parents. But then when Voldemort turned on to kill Harry, the spell backfired and ended up killing himself instead.

Nicholas looked shocked and almost surprised at the thought that Harry as a kid was capable of killing this powerful overlord. He couldn't wrap his head around it but he was sure that in the next few days he'd learn more about this story and of Voldemort considering his arch enemy was going to Hogwarts with him.

Nicholas hadn't meant to either, but he had dozed off in the compartment leaning against the window of the compartment. The exhaustion had finally hit him all at once, leaving him burying his face in his hoodie and wrapping his arms around himself to find some comfort.

He dreamed of home, seeing Mel chase the toddler around in the backgarden before collapsing on the grass in a bundle of laughter. Nicholas was stood to the side, watching them with a smile on his face. Watching Jake's face light up in glee as Mel pretended to be the boogie-monster chasing him slowly to give him a head start. But Nicholas then noticed a dark figure inside the house, almost gliding his way around the furniture with his arm extended. It was like as if Nicholas was dropped in a bath of water, as he'd realised what was going on in front of him. He could make out a pair of red eyes from under the black figure's hood.

Nicholas couldn't help it, he started screaming. He tried running towards Jake and Mel, to pull them to safety but his legs were glued to the floor. His blood ran cold, realising that whilst the figure was nearing his family in front of him there was nothing he could do. They couldn't see or hear him.

Jake let out a scream of giggles after being caught by his mother that he didn't even see the flash of green light-

"Nicholas!" Nicholas stirred violently awake, accidentally slapping his head against the window with a hiss "Sorry mate. We're nearly there. Thought you'd want to get changed into your robes." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Nicholas grumbled his thanks, before searching his trunk for the robes he'd bought from Diagon Alley. Tucking his wand into his pocket, he looked out the window realising that it had gotten dark in the time he'd been asleep. He'd been only half paying attention to what the other two boys were saying, it was something about being sorted into houses but Nicholas couldn't listen. He was shaken up from his dream, chilling him to his bones. He knew that it was because of the story Ron had told them both about earlier on Harry's parents and that Nicholas's sister and nephew weren't going to be found in their village, but he couldn't help but start worrying.

And that worrying made him feel like he'd aged ten years already.

The train drew to a stop eventually, Nicholas followed the other two boys out of the train before a body crashed into him almost knocking him off his feet.

"Watch where you're going! Idiot!" Nicholas glanced up at a boy with nearly pure blonde hair, and what looked like a permanent sneer on his face. He'd already decided that he didn't like this boy in particular.

"I _knew_ where I was going. It was you that crashed into me." Nicholas retorted, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Are you actually talking to me?" The blonde brushed himself off, suddenly being flanked by two other burly looking boys "Do you have any idea who I am?" he spat out.

"No I don't actually. I don't really have the time to waste on looking up stupid little boys, especially those who need an entourage to lean back on." Nicholas watched as the blonde seemed to start questioning him, Nicholas glared on as he barged past the blonde. His shoulder slamming past his in the process. He gave off a cool exterior but on the inside, he was screaming profanities in his head. Since when did he start fights on the first day?! Today wasn't even his first day!

"Don't pay him any attention. He's a bully." Nicholas reared around on another voice beside him, looking at a girl with wild bushy hair and front teeth too large. He cocked an eyebrow in response. "His name is Draco Malfoy. One of those purebloods that think they're better than everyone else."

"Pureblood?" Nicholas repeated.

"They think that because their family doesn't have any non-magical folk, it makes them purer wizards than everyone else." The girl grimaced looking back towards the blonde haired boy.

"They do realise right, that blood is just blood right?" Nicholas smirked, earning a smile off the girl "Nicholas Drake."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione had stuck by his side as they followed the line of first years up to Hogwarts. He could briefly see a giant leading the way, learning from Hermione that his name was Hagrid and that he was the keeper of keys or something.

"Wait, so are you a muggle born?" Nicholas countered at one point suddenly curious.

"So what if I am?"

"Don't get upset, I was only wondering. I've been asked that question already another time today and couldn't help but wonder if you were one too, especially since you knew so much about magic and Hogwarts." Hagrid had stopped walking at a lake, where boats lined the edges. He shouted four to a boat, Nicholas instantly walked to one closest, a babbling Hermione behind him nearly tripping over in the process since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Nicholas reached out a hand to her, causing her to stop in shock before putting her hand in his as he helped her into a boat. He stepped in after her, noticing how she was still silent as two other boys clambered in behind them.

"So you were talking about the classes?" With that Hermione continued on again. Nicholas was only half paying attention as he leaned forwards as much as he can, trying to catch his first glimpse of the castle.

"You're going to end up falling in the lake if you continue leaning forward like that." Hermione looked over the side of the boat with uncertainty, Nicholas grinned suddenly moving the boat rigorously from side to side. Hermione screamed at him, her hands gripping the sides of the tiny boat "Stop! Stop doing that!"

"Why? It's fun!" Hearing Hagrid ahead shouting back to duck low, before Nicholas felt his breath catch in his chest.

It was beautiful. Hogwarts was beautiful. It looked like something out of a painting. With high rising towers, yellow lights from windows twinkling like stars. Nicholas knew his lower jaw had fallen wide open, as well as all his fellow first years. For once he felt like he was acting his age, being bewildered and excited to start at this new school and have this new excitement. He could feel the anticipation bubbling in his chest, when McGonagall had come to his home in the summer he was just picturing another boring boarding school. Not something as magnificent and majestic as this.

For some reason he felt guilty as well, like he shouldn't be happy that he was leaving Mel and Jake at home. Here, he would have no responsibilities- granted he loved it back home, and being able to help Mel and be with Jake when Mel was at work was one of the things he loved to do the most- but he'd be able to be a kid. That made him guilty. He didn't want Mel to think that he hated being home.

Nicholas decided to put the matter to rest, only focusing on the task ahead as he started listening eagerly to Hermione talking about the house sorting. A part of him feared it. What if the Sorting Hat didn't know what house to put him in? What if the Sorting Hat decided he was too muggle to even be in Hogwarts and just sent him home before even starting properly?

He shook the ideas out of his head as the boats reached the boathouse, he stepped out of the boat leaning back to help Hermione out as well as the other two boys before venturing forth towards the castle.

"Hermione look!" He gasped pointing towards the front doors. Two large wooden doors decorated with what looked like runes stood towering before them. Nicholas noticed Harry and Ron in front of them, whispering away as well probably just as excited as he and Hermione were about starting the school year.

The grand doors swung open to reveal a stony faced woman, one that Nicholas was happy he'd recognised despite the stern expression on her face. She wore a similar dress to the one she'd wore over her visit in the summer, emerald green in colour with her hair pulled back tight from her face hidden in a bun under her tall pointed witch hat.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a flourish of his hand.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall opened the doors wide, allowing the crowd of first years to bustle their way into the entrance hall. Nicholas noticed out of the corner of his eye that McGonagall seemed to purse her lips as he walked past with Hermione in tow. Casting his gaze forwards again he couldn't help the unsettled feeling in his chest.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the entrance hall towards another room where the loud sound of mixed voices were coming from. Nicholas gulped, he hated being around so many people and from the sounds of it the other students were already gathered and awaiting their arrival. She veered off at the last minute towards another small chamber off the hall, crowding all the first years into a chamber that were looking around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. "The start of the year feast is about to begin shortly, but as per tradition before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses." Nicholas noticed how silent and grave the ambience had turned since she had mentioned the sorting hat. "The sorting hat ceremony is important, because while you are here, your house will be your family during your stay at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitories, spend time with your house in your common rooms and take classes with your house."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every house has it's own history and has each produced outstanding witches and wizards." McGonagall continued to explain about the individual houses and how every good piece of work you did earned you house points, whilst any trouble you caused would lead to these house points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points would win the house cup and that this was a great honor. Nicholas looked around a bit apprehensively wondering if his fellow first years had suddenly felt as pressured as he did.

"I suggest you smarten up before you get presented to the rest of the school." She eyed up Harry's unruly hair and something on Ron's nose, before landing on Nicholas. He gave her a confused look for a moment as she eyed his askew tie before leaving the chamber.

Nicholas's hands were shaking in his pockets, fighting off the urge to bite his nails again. The previous thoughts he'd had about not being sorted into one of the houses was causing him to panic. What if he couldn't be sorted? What if he gets sorted into Slytherin? How would he even begin to explain to Mel that he was sorted into a house where all the bad wizards come from?

He ignored the whispers around him, looking around at the ghosts that had drifted from the walls and interacting with the other first years. Glancing to his side, he noticed Hermione talking to another pudgy boy with blonde hair and a nervous expression. He heard her briefly talking about the hat and 'Neville' guessing that was his name.

"Another Black?" Nicholas cocked an eyebrow at a ghost that was previously talking with Harry and Ron, his head seemed to be at an awkward angle hanging on by the tiniest bit of skin. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering what the ghost would look like if he'd pulled his head off all the way.

"Excuse me?" Nicholas said, the ghost looked taken aback from a moment.

"Didn't think there was another Black. I might be old but my memory is as fresh as a daisy," The ghost continued folding his arms narrowing his eyes at Nicholas "Why, it only feels as though it were yesterday that your father had sent off dungbombs in the Slytherin common room."

"My father never went to Hogwarts, he's a muggle." Nicholas countered, his eyes narrowing slightly as the accusation. The ghost reared back, suddenly getting the attention of all the first years who had quietened down.

"I didn't know there was another living Black," The blonde boy from earlier curled his lip in Nicholas's attention "There's no way this idiot could come from such a prestigious family." The boy stepped up to Nicholas, his grey familiar eyes piercing back at Nicholas.

"I'm not a Black. I'm a Drake. That ghost is just off his rocker." Nicholas hissed back defensively, "I'd rather be a muggle born than someone like you."

"And what would that be?"

"Someone with his nose turned up so high, I wouldn't be surprised to find spiders lurking in that big nose of yours." A few people laughed as the doors to the chambers opened once again, revealing Professor McGonagall. The two boys separated immediately, putting distance between them. Draco sent Nicholas a cold glare, that Nicholas returned coolly.

"That's quite enough." Mcgonagall said with the clearing of her throat, regarding Nicholas and the boy carefully "If you're quite finished, we're ready for you now."


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1st, 1991**

Nicholas set back his shoulders and tilted his head high, feigning a sense of confidence despite his overwhelming nervousness as he followed Professor McGonagall and his fellow first years into the Great Hall. He let out a gasp of wonder as his eyes immediately looked towards the ceiling of the hall, at the stars and the black sky that glittered above their heads. The candles that dotted around the room suspended in mid air, the feeling of warmth rushing over him all at once made him want to undo his tie.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky-" Hermione whispered into his ear next to him, Nicholas nodded numbly.

Four long wooden tables were laid out along the room, filled with students eagerly awaiting them. Silver platters and goblets donning the tables in front of the students. Hundreds of eyes following their every move as the first years made their way to the front of the hall in a somewhat orderly fashion. They stood at the top of the room, facing the students with the teachers to their back as they watched Professor McGonagall place an old withering hat on top of a stool.

Perhaps it was Nicholas's imagination, but he could have sworn that the old patchy hat had twitched. He struggled to keep his expression calm as the hat burst into song, his voice booming throughout the hall.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me.'_

The sorting hat continued its song, every note ringing out throughout the hall bewildering all the first years to the amusement of the teachers and the students. The hat seemed to explain everything about the houses in a more simpler fashion than he had heard Hermione describe earlier, setting him at ease. Looking over at Harry who had shuffled next to him, he noticed Harry's bright green eyes wide with astonishment probably as surprised as him.

"I bet I can sing better," Nicholas whispered to his friend. Harry's face broke into a grin.

"It might start raining if you do," said Harry. Nicholas rolled his eyes elbowing his friend in the ribs. The hat completed it's song, leading the students and all the others to erupt into a round of applause as it bowed from its awkward position. Nicholas found himself laughing and clapping along with Harry and Hermione.

"It's a hat! I'm gonna kill Fred! He said we had to wrestle a troll!" Ron hissed behind them.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' McGonagall called out as she unrolled a long piece of tan parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blushed cheeks and pigtails stepped forward before sitting herself on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head, the hat went silent for a moment-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted. A table on the right shouted with glee and clapped hard, as Hannah went to sit with her new fellow Hufflepuffs. Nicholas cast an nervous look over at Hermione, who was mumbling under her breath and often biting her lip in nervousness.

"Do you reckon it reads our minds?" Hermione burst out at last, struggling to keep her voice to a whisper, "How can it put us into houses so easily just by what we're thinking?"

"Maybe it digs deep into your bones? Looks into your parentage and personality?" Nicholas offered, anxiously awaiting as McGonagall was going through the B's.

"Well that's completely different, what about muggle borns then? The sorting hat surely can't base it off parentage then-"

"Black, Nicholas!" McGonagall's voice wavered a bit towards the end, as though unsure of the name that had popped up on her parchment. She glanced over to an older man sitting at the Teachers table before her eyes casted onto Nicholas. He seemed to freeze on the spot, all confidence he'd feigned moments earlier felt like it'd washed away from his being.

Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"That's a mistake, I'm a Drake." Nicholas stammered, stepping forward. He saw the blonde boy from earlier whirling around at him. The boy's eyes wide in confusion.

"Please step forward Mister Black, we have many more students to sort yet." Professor McGonagall said sternly, the sorting hat in her hand seemed to be sending Nicholas glares. Nicholas could feel his entire being shaking. He'd never heard of that surname before, forcing himself to take a step at the time towards the stool and to the pale shocked faces sitting before him.

He let out an exasperated breath as he settled on the stool.

"Never thought I'd see _another _Black in this school again," The hat began in his ear "Last time I'd been planted on someone of your heritage, the boy ended up in Slytherin. Whilst his older nuisance of a brother I'd sorted in Gryffindor." The hat started tutting. "Very suspicious you know, you've a great mind on your shoulders. You would do well in Ravenclaw, you're loyal yes- I can see that."

Nicholas sent a look back to Harry and his new found friends, suddenly afraid that he was going to be sorted into a different house to them.

"Ambition yes, you would be a great asset to Slytherin. But of course, your entire family has been put in Slytherin before you-"

"I'm a Drake. I'm the first of my kind." Nicholas said firmly between gritted teeth. "I'm not a Black, don't base me off another kid before me."

"Oh? You've got a fire in you boy. I can see it here in your head. Brave and true, daring. Bold- Very bold." The hat went silent for a moment, and Nicholas could feel his heart starting to sink "don't make me regret this Black- GRYFFINDOR!"

Nicholas let out a sigh of relief as he handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, who's face seemed to go pale as he bounded down towards the roars and cheers of his new found house. Settling in at the table next to another red-headed weasley he turned in his bench to look towards the front to watch the others getting sorted.

"Nicholas is it?" He turned around to find a pair of twins regarding him with a grin, "You're a Black."

"I'm a Drake actually. It was a mess up with the school." Nicholas replied coolly. The two twins looked at each other smirking before turning back to him.

"Doesn't matter to us mate, we just wanted to say thanks for the miffed look on Malfoy's face." Malfoy? Nicholas turned back, looking towards the blond boy that they had pointed out "Malfoy is related to the Blacks, married into the family. Doesn't look too happy that he's not the most pureblooded kid in the school anymore."

"What makes you think I'm a pureblood?" Nicholas said, watching as Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Joining his house in clapping for their new housemate.

"Blacks are pureblood elitists. The entire family." One of the twins that introduced himself as Fred replied, "The Most Noble and Ancient house of Black." He recited as though it was a mantra.

"Well I'm not a pureblood. I'm a Drake and I've lived with muggles all my life." Nicholas shot back, patting Hermione on the shoulder as she settled in beside him at the Gryffindor table "I'd hoped you'd be in Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed back at him, her eyes wide with glee as they both turned back to the front not realising that during Nicholas's conversation with Fred and George that McGonagall had gone through the list and was nearing Harry's name. He made eye contact with Harry, showing his crossed fingers earning a smirk off Harry.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called out, watching Malfoy saunter up to the stool and settling down. A wide smirk clear on his features, the hat had barely touched his head when it boomed out, 'SLYTHERIN!"

Nicholas sneered watching him stroll to the table at the far end of the hall, being greeted by similar pointed nosed kids with matching green and silver ties.

"Have you ever met a boy with a more ferret looking face?" Nicholas leaned forward whispering in Hermione's ear, she hushed him with a stern tone. Glaring at him to be quiet over her shoulder as he snickered with Fred and George.

"It's rude to talk like that Nicholas." The bushy haired witch hissed back when McGonagall wasn't looking their way.

"But it's true!" Nicholas continued, "It's like as if he's got permanent dung stuck up his nose-" Fred burst out into laughter, igniting a chuckle from George and Nicholas. Hermione tried to keep her resolve as McGonagall called the gryffindors to settle down, Harry had been called.

Nicholas ignored the whispers going around the hall as he sat up nervously watching his friend walk towards the stool, McGonagall placed the hat onto his head. The entire hall was quiet, and he watched as all the teachers seemed to have leaned forward in anticipation for the house the hat was going to call out.

"What if he gets sorted into Slytherin?" Fred whispered across the table to him and Hermione.

"He _won't._" Hermione pressed firmly, "His family is too good, I read that they were all Gryffindors. He'll be a Gryffindor."

"If it's that easy then why is it taking so long?" Nicholas said nodding towards his friend who looked down towards him and Hermione.

"Harry could just be having a conversation with it or something-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Nicholas jumped from his seat roaring along with the rest of his house, clapping his hands hard as Harry bounded towards them.

"WE'VE GOT POTTER! WE'VE GOT POTTER!" The weasley twins shouted, hands waving above the rest of the gryffindor table.

"Mr Black! Mr and Mr Weasley please settle down!" McGonagall shouted, "Mr Black get down! You're not supposed to stand on your seats!" Nicholas jumped down from his seat hugging Harry tight as he pulled him in to the seat on his other side. He was in Gryffindor! All the worry was for nothing! Harry clapped him on the arm, his face smiling wide as he settled next to Nicholas.

"We were so worried!" Nicholas whispered, the grin not leaving his face "Thought the hat was gonna put you in Slytherin!"

"Nearly did!" Harry whispered back "Said I'd be good there."

"Yeah, but you're better here mate." Nicholas reassured him, turning back to the front "If it makes you feel better, the hat tried putting me in Slytherin too before he put me here."

"What, why?" Hermione turned round at that point sending him an incredulous look.

"Apparantly my entire family is in Slytherin, apart from one of the guys before me in my family." Nicholas shrugged.

"Mate, you've just been told off by McGonagall for standing on the bench at the start-of-the-year feast." Fred began looking over at George.

"If that doesn't cement how much you belong in Gryffindor, I don't know what will." George finished.

"Yes, but being silly like that does not mean you're a Gryffindor Nicholas. The Hat saw something else in you." Hermione reassured him.

"Yeah, my dashing good looks and godly physique." He chuckled, hearing Harry start laughing behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys, fighting to keep a grin off her face.

The sorting continued, more students being placed in different houses and grumbles from Harry and Nicholas about just wanting to eat. When Ron was placed in Gryffindor ("Black! Potter! Get down this instant! Or I will start issuing detentions!" McGonagall shouted, her face red watching the two black haired boys welcome their friend to the table) and the last of the first years were sorted into their houses, Albus Dumbledore stepped up to a golden dias.

Nicholas kept trying to guess how old Dumbledore was, considering the old man donned a beard half as long as his body with his even longer silver hair cascading down his back. He beamed down at his students, his arms open wide as he regarded them all with twinkling blue eyes.

"Welcome!" His voice too carried along the great hall, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we begin, I have a few words I would like to say." Nicholas cocked an eyebrow, was this where he was going to start distributing rules and regulations on how the students were supposed to behave? Were they going to get told off for standing on their seats?

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore said proudly "Thank you!"

"Is he mad?" Nicholas heard Harry ask Percy, the gryffindor prefect.

"Mad? Perhaps. He's a brilliant wizard though. The best in the world." Percy replied, before offering potatoes. Nicholas let out a gasp as the empty platters before them suddenly filled up with food, full to the brim with yorkshire puddings and meats and mashed potatoes. He eagerly filled up his plate, offering Hermione and Harry a yorkshire pudding as he greedily grabbed 3 for himself.

Nicholas was never starved living at home, granted he was more on the skinny side but he put that down to genes. Considering he was a chubby baby though as Mel said, it was probably just him filling out to his proper body weight. Nicholas dug in, immediately stuffing his face with a mouthful of yorkshire pudding and gravy.

"You'll get a stomach ache if you continue eating that fast." Hermione scolded him, Nicholas turned round at her face completely serious before opening his mouth wide.

"Bite me." He said around a mouthful of food, Hermione shouted at him slapping him arm. Nicholas chuckled and smirked to himself.

"You're absolutely disgusting Nicholas!"

"Thanks, I do try." He said before filling his mouth again. Nicholas turned his attention to the other first years at their table, interacting every now and again when his mouth wasn't full to the point of exploding.

"When do you reckon we get our timetables?" He asked Harry during pudding, Harry shrugged.

"Might be tomorrow morning, I'm just praying we don't have a class with that guy on our first day." Harry said pointedly towards a man in dark robes staring at the both of them. Harry and Nicholas look back watching the man with the hooked nose widen his eyes almost in surprise. Nicholas looked back at his friend with a cocked eye brow.

"Maybe he wishes he had your hair? His looks it's been dumped in a deep fryer." Nicholas guessed, Harry laughed before turning back to his pudding.

"I want to learn about Transfiguration," Hermione started talking with Percy "I'm so excited to learn how to change things from one thing to another."

"I want this year to be over so I can try out for Quidditch!" Nicholas grinned leaning forward, Harry nodding erratically behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes at Nicholas's excitement, his grey eyes turning silver "Harry and I are gonna try out for Quidditch!"

"You can't be thinking so far ahead already Nicholas, we haven't even started yet!" Hermione protested, "Besides, you'll get into trouble if you even try."

"All the better for us to start now!" Harry said, smirking at Nicholas "It sucks first years can't try out. I'd love to try for Chaser."

"Seeker, for me. Never played it before but I already know I'm made for that sport." Nicholas placed a hand over his heart, looking over at the head of his house "You never know, maybe McGonagall will see how good I am and put me in the team."

"In your dreams Black." Harry shoved his shoulder, he grimaced touching his forehead as he looked back up to the teacher's table.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing." Harry stammered, causing Percy and Nicholas to worry. Nicholas looked back to the head table, looking at the teacher in the black robe talking to another teacher with a purple turban.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell? He's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Percy pointed towards the teacher with the purple turban, he looked a bit anxious talking to the teacher next to him, "The teacher in the black robes in Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. But everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job though."

"Why's that?" Nicholas asked.

"Snape knows a lot about the Dark Arts. Been after the job for ages. But no one ever sticks out the job for long." Percy explained.

"The job's cursed." Fred added around a mouthful of treacle tart.

"Every teacher has only last about a year." George finished.

Dumbledore stepped forward at the moment, clapping his hands and causing all the pudding to suddenly disappear much to Ron's disappointment seeing as he was reaching for some more apple crumble. The hall fell silent as everyone turned towards the headteacher.

"Ahem- just a few words now that everyone is full and watered. I have a few notices to give." The air had gone serious all over again, "First-years should note that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all students. Older students would do well to remind them of this as well." Nicholas had a piercing feeling that Dumbledore was looking at the Weasley twins in particular.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic at all is to be used in the corridors between classes," Nicholas let out a groan of disappointment "and that Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their teams should contact Madam Hooch. This invitation is _not_ extended however to the first years."

Harry and Nicholas grimaced, looking over at a disappointed Ron who seemed to be glaring at the empty platter.

"And finally, I must warn you all that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Nicholas blanched, looking around at his fellow Gryffindors hearing Harry chuckle a bit behind him. But he was one of the only few who did.

"Wait, he's serious?" Nicholas looked to Percy for confirmation.

"Must be. But normally he'd give some sort of explanation y'know? Perhaps he'd give the prefects some more information later." Percy smirked proudly, puffing out his chest as though showing off the gleaming prefect badge on his school robes.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Nicholas's head banged onto the table, with a loud groan. He half-heartedly joined in the sing along with the other students refusing to have himself heard.

As the song came to a finish, Dumbledore wiped at tears under his eyes before smiling and sending them off to bed. Nicholas followed the rest of the gryffindors as they made their way to the common room.

"Do you reckon we get our own bedrooms?" Harry asked as they trudged up one of the staircases, Nicholas shrugged.

"Maybe we have to jump over an abyss to get to the tower, to show that we're gryffindors?" Nicholas retorted.

"You're impossible." Harry replied.

"Yeah but I'd be boring otherwise." Nicholas chuckled, trying to help his friend from stepping into the vanishing step.

As they clambered up a set of stairs, Percy paused before a large portrait of a lady. She glanced down at Percy and the newcomers, a cocked eyebrow as she looked over Harry and Nicholas.

"Password?" She said.

"_Caput Draconis_,' said Percy as the Portrait swung in on itself. Revealing a large hole for them to climb in through. They all scrambled in fighting to get a look into the Gryffindor common room. A large red room, full of squishy armchairs and a roaring fire in one side. There were several small tables set out around the room, windows that showed the hogwarts grounds and the forbidden forest. Nicholas was only half paying attention to Percy explaining that students weren't allowed to go into the opposite gender's dormitory, unless they wanted to get hurt.

Nicholas listened to Percy directing the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. After climbing up another spiral staircase, the first year gryffindor boys found a room with six four-poster beds with red velvet curtains.

Their trunks had already been moved to a bed, Nicholas grinned realising that his bed was in between Harry's and Neville's, he jumped headfirst onto the bed. Inches away from hitting the headboard.

"These beds are so comfy!" Nicholas laughed, feeling as though he was sinking into a bed of clouds. He realised that he was the only one at this point full of energy, as the five other gryffindor boys had started stripping to get ready for bed with heavy lidded eyes and sleepy grins.

Ron was the first to fall into bed, followed by Neville then the other two boys (who introduced themselves earlier as Dean and Seamus). Harry sat down on the edge of Nicholas's bed, watching Nicholas stroke Raven's feathers softly.

"What d'you think?" Nicholas asked at last, "Think it'll be a good year?"

"I think so,' Harry yawned rubbing his eyes behind his glasses "Just hope we don't have that Snape guy tomorrow."

"You never know, he might be alright." Nicholas tried to lighten the mood, but he felt like he was faking it at this point. He didn't want to say just yet about how perturbed he was about the fact everyone kept calling him 'Black' instead of Drake, and all of the reactions he'd gotten from it.

"He looks like he just wants to set the whole school on fire all the time." Harry mused. Nicholas smirked.

"You're paranoid mate. We should get some sleep, I've just realised that we have to somehow find our way around the castle tomorrow morning without getting lost." Harry nodded, "Makes you wish we had some kind of map y'know." Harry chuckled quietly, as he clambered into his own bed next to Harry's.

Nicholas pulled out the parchment and quill he'd bought the other week in Diagon Alley, his mind being too awake to fall asleep as he decided to write a letter to his sister Mel and nephew. Allowing his mind in the silence of the night to drift into his worries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, I just wanted to pipe in before the story starts and say thanks so much for everyone reading so far and for everyone giving it a chance. It's my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, and at first I kind of wrote it for me cause I've always loved the idea of Sirius Black having a kid but seeing the fact that so many people have given my fic a shot has honestly made my day!

Please leave a review and a like! Honestly any comment is needed, like I said it's my first so if there's anything that needs tweaking let me know cause I haven't got a beta yet haha.

Thanks!

**September 6th, 1991**

Nicholas took Mel's letter from Raven's leg a few days later. He cast his mind back to almost a week ago when he was writing it after everyone had fallen asleep.

_Dear Mel and Jake,_

_I've arrived safely don't worry. Hogwarts is huge! It looks like that castle you took us to at the beginning of the summer. The one in Wales? But this one is so much bigger! The stairs move, and the portraits move too! Ron said it's cause they can't stick around all day, so when I told them about our pictures back home he was really surprised and asked if they get bored._

_I got sorted into this house called Gryffindor, where apparantly brave kids get sorted into (There was a hat that I had to put on and he tried putting me into other houses where I didn't have any friends. I got quite annoyed). I've made lots of friends though, one of them is this guy called Harry. He was raised in the our-world too, we're in the same house. Do you reckon he can come visit over the summer? He lives in Surrey too!_

_But I'm so confused Mel, before I got sorted one of the teachers called my name out wrong. She called me a Black? I tried correcting her but apparantly my surname is Black, not Drake? Do you reckon I'll need to give them a copy of my birth certificate or something? Show them that I'm me?_

_I'm excited to start classes though. One of my other friends is called Hermione, and she seems to already know everything about the classes! But it's alright, I told her I just want this year to be over so I can try out for Quidditch next year! (it's a sport that's played on broomsticks! It's kind of like football I guess?) If I get some good grades this year can I buy a broom in the summer? There's a Nimbus I've got my eye on!_

_Hope you and Jake are okay. I miss you guys already, give Jake lots of kisses and hugs from me._

_Nicholas._

He dug Mel's response in the pocket of his robes, deciding to read it later when he was at breakfast. He got ready for the day ahead of everyone else, glimpsing into the mirror in the boy's dormitory to fix his hair. Tucking the long strands behind his ears, washing his face to clear the sleep from under his eyes. Nicholas grimaced at his baby cheeks, he looked like such a guinea pig. The dark bags under his eyes were becoming more prominent by the day, perhaps it was because of the fact he was still getting used to sharing a dorm with 5 others boys and not just his nephew but Nicholas struggled to get sleep.

It had become his routine to wake up earlier than everyone else, to have his books prepared the night before and to have breakfast before everyone was awake in the castle. So he could bask in the peace and quiet before the castle started bustling.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Nicholas made his way out of the dormitory and to breakfast in the Great Hall. Noting that only a few students were awake at this point and most of the others were probably still getting ready for the day. He recognised the bushy head of hair at the Gryffindor table, her head buried behind a large tome.

"Morning Hermione." Nicholas greeted with a smile as he sat down across from her.

"Morning Nick." Nicholas raised an eyebrow looking over at the book she was reading before setting his bag on the floor by his feet.

"How are you doing with the History of Magic essay?" Nicholas asked, making himself a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea. He looked at Hermione, wordlessly asking her if she'd also wanted one to which she agreed.

"Already finished, but I might make a few tweaks to it later on during my lunch break." Hermione sighed setting her book down to continue eating her cereal. Nicholas picked up the teapot, pouring Hermione out a cup of tea before passing it over to her.

"I've already handed mine in actually," Nico said slowly, watching the fury clear on Hermione's cheeks "Handed it in yesterday morning."

"Nick!" Hermione all but shouted "It was only set on Wednesday! Why did you rush it?"

"I didn't rush it actually! I wanted to get it done before Harry and Ron have a chance at trying to nick it." Nicholas tried sending Hermione one of his innocent smiles, causing her to huff and eat her cereal in an angry matter.

"How about your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework?" Hermione asked pointed, her bossy attitude clear again "You haven't started that yet have you?"

"Nearly finished. Just have the conclusion to finish." Nicholas chuckled at her frustration, knowing full well that the essay was in his bag stuck between pages of his _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ textbook. He'd only had to finish a couple more paragraphs and he'd be happy with it. "You're welcome to join me to finish it in the library later if you want."

Hermione huffed again setting Nicholas off laughing.

"Ugh, you nerds are far too awake this morning." Ron grumbled, sitting down next to Nicholas whilst Harry took his other side.

"Morning to you too," Nicholas replied chirply, "how can you guys be so miserable? We've got potions today."

"Did you forget who was teaching us?" Harry looked at Nicholas incredulously before setting up his breakfast full of sausages, beans, toast and eggs "Did you fall over on your way here?"

"No, I'm just excited is all." Nicholas peered over at Hermione who nodded, "Maybe Snape would have a potion to fix that hair of yours Harry."

Nicholas ducked as Harry went to slap him, finally getting Hermione to laugh.

Harry and Ron led the way towards Potions in the dungeons, with Nicholas and Hermione trailing behind them idly talking about what they were hoping the lesson was going to be like, Neville offering ideas every now and again next to them. After being reminded by Harry that this afternoon they had no classes, Nicholas made plans with Hermione and Neville to go to the Library and finish off any last minute homework before the weekend. He did extend his invitation to Ron and Harry, but Ron scoffed at the idea after finding out that Hermione was going and Harry had said that he was going to Hagrid's in the afternoon.

Hermione tried to hide the hurt from her face, casting her gaze on the ground as she walked alongside Nicholas and Neville.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after a while, Hermione tried to ignore the question. But she couldn't ignore it with Neville and Nicholas's piercing gaze at both sides of her head.

"Ron just doesn't seem to like me," Hermione scuffed her shoe on the floor angrily "I haven't even done anything to him. Just decided he didn't like me at all."

"Just ignore him 'Mione. He's probably just tired this morning." Nicholas said, "You know what Ron's like in the morning anyway, he'll probably apologise for it later-"

Nicholas skidded onto the floor, stumbling onto his hands and knees he hissed as his hands scuffed on the hard stone flooring. He pulled his hands to his chest, seeing the skid marks that were threatening to start bleeding with tiny pieces of skin hanging off.

He instantly felt his face flush with embarrassment, his body going rigid as he picked up his textbooks and parchment from the floor. Nicholas huffed, fighting the tears of frustration that wanted to come out.

"Oh! Black! Didn't see you there. Perhaps if you were a bit taller, I might have been able to acknowledge your presence." Malfoy chuckled, strolling past along with several others from his house, a girl with a rat looking face giggled beside him following Malfoy eagerly.

"He's such a prat." Nicholas hissed under his breath, keeping his head down as he shoved what used to be pristine pieces of parchment and clean books into his bag. Rubbing his sore and red palms off on his trousers, he followed the rest of the gryffindors to the dungeons quietly holding his sore hands under his armpits.

"Hey. It's okay." he felt Hermione touch his arm gingerly, "Malfoy is just… Malfoy. Ignore him."

"Yeah, thanks Hermione." Nicholas answered flatly as he followed her into the classroom, Neville quickly ran for a desk next to Hermione leaving Nicholas to grab one of the desks closer to the front. He felt his shoulders drop, realising that his friends had left him out as he sat at a desk by himself pulling parchment and his quill. It was almost as though he could feel Malfoy sending glares at his back, as he crossed his arms on the table.

He heard a scuffle to his right, turning in surprise to find Harry sliding onto the bench next to him. His arms full of his belongings dropping them onto the table with a loud crash. Nicholas's jaw opened in response.

"Harry?-"

"Sorry, was this seat taken?" Harry smirked "Have you got a quill I could borrow?"

"If you're all quite finished playing musical chairs." A low voice at the back of the classroom drawled out. Nicholas and Harry quickly turned in their seats towards the front. Severus Snape almost looked like he was stomping towards the front of the class, taking a seat at the desk in front of a black chalkboard taking the register.

Nicholas noticed Snape stiffen upon calling out his name, he locked eyes with Snape. He could have imagined it, but Snape seemed to glower at him upon reading his surname. As though saying it out loud was causing him a new wave of pain. Nicholas just sank into his seat even more, as though being a first year wasn't hard enough. The only thing this new surname that everyone knew him by had brought him, was trouble.

"Ah, Harry Potter. The new celebrity." Snape said softly. Nicholas turned round hearing Malfoy sniggering behind him along with the apes by his side- Crabbe and Goyle. Promptly turning back to Snape, he finished calling out names and looked up. With that, the lesson began.

He should have known better than to expect Snape to let the fact that Harry being in his class to slide, but as soon as Snape had started explaining what Potions was about his eyes seemed to narrow in on his and Harry's desk.

"Potter!" Snape's voice sliced through the air, making him wince in his seat "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked over at Nicholas who's eyes widened in pure confusion, both being stumped they both looked over their shoulders at Hermione. Her hand shot up into the air.

"I don't know, sir." said Harry. Snape seemed to feed off this, Nicholas thought as Snape's lips curled back into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." he continued, ignoring Hermione's hand clearly waving in the air.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Nicholas suddenly grabbed at his quill, scratching his answer out onto a scrap piece of parchment. Thankful that whilst he was doing so, Snape was strolling back and forth past the chalkboard.

"A goat?" Harry answered nervously, Snape's lip seemed to twitch as his head shot back to the two boys. His black eyes narrowing a fraction. Nicholas anxiously slipped the paper back into his sleeve when Snape wasn't looking.

"Black." Harry's shoulders relaxed a bit realising that the attention had moved from him "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

He looked back at Harry, who's shoulders shrugged. He knew that if he was to turn around however, Hermione would be waving her hand in order excitedly.

"Don't know," Nicholas answered quietly, beating himself up mentally.

"I think Hermione does sir, why don't you ask her?" Harry said, sending a look out of the corner of his eye to Nicholas. People started giggling in the class, Snape didn't look too pleased however as he told Hermione off. She sank into her seat, her face red.

"For your information, Potter. Asphodel and Wormswood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bozoar can be found in the stomach of a goat and can heal you from most poisons." Snape paused looking back at the two "As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant. Which also goes by the name of aconite- Why aren't you copying that down?"

Nicholas and Harry instantly started writing what Snape had just said, whispering to each other about tidbits of information the other had forgotten to take note.

"And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape added over the noise of quills writing on paper "For Potter's cheek and Black's incessant need to help others to cheat."

Nicholas's head snapped back to the teacher, Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"I have been teaching for far longer than you've been alive, Black. Do not think I didn't see you sliding over the answer for Mr Potter." Snape walked over towards his and Harry's desk, "Since you seem to know everything, I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you to write a three page essay on why cheating in class hinders your own learning. I want it on my desk, Monday morning."

"But I wasn't-"

"Do you want to make it a five page essay?" Snape almost snarled.

"No, sir." said Nicholas, casting his eyes back down onto the desk. The lesson didn't improve from that point on, Snape not only took his anger out on him but on all the other Gryffindors as well. As though trying to make a point, he put them into pairs to start making a simple boil cure.

Nicholas was surprised to find that Harry was actually alright at potions, when it came to crushing snake fangs and measuring ingredients he followed the instructions to perfection as though it was second nature. But this only made Snape angrier, telling everyone to take note of Malfoy's perfect brew ignoring the fact that his and Harry's were almost as good.

"Are you secretly Merlin or something? You've got it down by the book!" Nicholas grinned looking into the cauldron.

"It's like cooking actually. Except, I don't think I'd want to take a taste test." He chuckled, stirring the mixture anticlockwise exactly ten times. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble with Snape."

"Doesn't matter," Nicholas mumbled "Had nothing else to do anyway."

"Could always come down to Hagrid's with us?" Nicholas thought about it for a while, he opened his mouth to respond when the sound of loud hissing and bubbling filled the air along with a putrid smell. He and Harry looked back to find Neville had turned his cauldron into an acidic mess, spilling onto the floor. Snape quickly scourgified the cauldron and the spillage on the floor, sending Hermione to go take Neville to the infirmary but not before shouting at the her in front of the entire class for not telling Neville the correct time for throwing in the porcupine quills into the potion. Hermione left the room looking ready to burst into tears, along with a sobbing and howling Neville.

"I think I'll go with Hermione and Neville, see if they're alright." Nicholas looked back at Harry who nodded understanding "But we can hang out later? In the common room?"

Harry beamed back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 7th, 1991**

Nicholas's vision was dizzy.

In one hand was the letter, that he'd received from Mel yesterday. The other held a bottle, that he had received from Madame Pomfrey after his visit to the infirmary. His breath came out shaky, as he made his way to the transfiguration classroom following Professor McGonagall. Ignoring the looks from his fellow students, he stumbled after her. He gripped the bottle and the letter so tight that he could feel the edges of his fingers going numb.

_'Dear Nicholas,_

_I don't know what you want me to say. Except that me, Mum and Dad love you very much._

_There's a lot of things we haven't told you, and unfortunately the job's fallen down to me since mum and dad's death last year. I never wanted to tell you this way, and I'm more than happy to explain it to you more when you come home._

_But the simple truth is, that you are right. I wish it was under different circumstances but you are adopted._

_Mum brought you home when you were nearly two years old, 9 years ago. But that doesn't matter, Jake and I still love you and that will never change. I know it's really horrible to find out over a letter, nevermind having to somewhat find out first from other people than your family. But you're still a Drake. Nothing will change that._

_Keep in touch ok?_

_Mel and Jake.'_

_"Nick, it might not be true." said Hermione, her eyes still scanning the letter he'd received from Mel. Nicholas sat on one of the plushy chairs in the gryffindor common room in front of the fire, his face covered by his hands as he struggled to keep his breathing under check._

_"Why would she make it up if it wasn't?" Nicholas asked quietly, he looked up to the sound of the portrait door opening. Harry and Ron came through, chatting quietly as they found Hermione comforting a distressed Nicholas._

_"Hey, what's happened? Got a bad grade from Binns?" Ron joked, setting himself on the sofa next to Nicholas whilst Harry perched on the armrest on Nicholas's other side._

_"It's not funny Ron, Nick just got a letter from home." Hermione passed on the letter to Harry and Ron, who read it above Nicholas's head. Nicholas heard them both let out a deep breath._

_"Can't be true, can it?" Harry asked at last, looking to Hermione and Ron._

_"That's what I said, but we can't be sure." Hermione said leaning forward, grasping onto one of Nicholas's forearms trying to pull his hands from his face._

_"Nick, Maybe it's not true" Harry tried, tilting his head to try and get a look at Nicholas's face "Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey and see if there's a way that she can prove it?"_

_"I don't want to." Nicholas whispered, sniffling as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper, "I don't want to be a Black. I want to be Jake's uncle and Mel's baby brother. What if Madam Pomfrey finds the people who gave me away? I don't want to know them." Nicholas angrily swiped a tear cascading down his face._

_"You never know mate, they could have had reasons." Said Ron, patting his back awkwardly._

_"Shouldn't have had me in the first place then." Nicholas snatched back the letter, ignoring the shouts from his friends calling him back as he made his way out of the gryffindor common room._

_Nicholas broke into a run straight from the gryffindor common room to the infimary, ignoring the looks and the people he shoved out of the way to get there. He'd already been shouted at by McGonagall for running down the stairs and in his haste had completely ignored the witch. There was only one thing on his mind._

_He had to find out if it was true. He had to find out why he was given away._

_Nicholas had never felt so angry in his life, so frustrated and upset. He knew he was acting like a kid. There was no reason to be upset, he grew up in a happy home. Surrounded by people he knew loved him. But for some reason, being told over a letter that he wasn't actually part of the family by blood had sent his mind whirling._

_The doors to the infirmary slammed open, revealing a disorientated Nicholas. Panting heavily as his eyes scanned the large room for Madam Pomfrey, he found the healer coming out of her office clearly annoyed by the loud entrance he'd made._

_"Mr Black! May I remind you that this is an infirmary and not a common room! People are resting-"_

_"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Nicholas's voice broke, wavering heavily as tears started falling again "But please, I-I need to know-" He handed the letter over gingerly, as though he'd just signed his life away "D-Do you have a way of f-finding out? W-Who I belong to anyway?"_

_Madam Pomfrey's face fell before she'd even received the letter, like Hermione her eyes scanned the letter before looking back at the distressed boy in front of her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards her office._

_"Come along Black."_

"Sit down, Black." Professor McGonagall finally said upon reaching her office, adjoined to the transfiguration room. She noticed the boy wincing at the name as she sat behind her desk, looking pointedly towards a red armchair in front of her. Nicholas sat down with a heavy sigh, before handing over the bottle of blood and letter quietly relieved after clenching at them for so long.

"Cup of tea?" She asked, before reaching over to read the letter. Nicholas shrugged in response watching her use her wand to levitate a tray on her desk. A cup of tea being poured out for him in a small teacup and a single sugar cube plopped in. Nicholas tried to organise his thoughts as he picked up the cup of tea gently, blowing over the top to let it cool down to then take a sip. He let the warmth wash over him.

"Thanks professor." His voice came out to barely a whisper, but he knew she heard. She sent him a look as she dropped the letter onto the desk in front of her, picking up the bottle instead to look at the label.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" She carefully folded her hands in front of her.

"Professor?" He asked incredulously.

"It was to my understanding that you grew up in a happy home, with your sister and nephew I presume?" Nodding to the letter in front of him "So why are you so upset on this lovely Saturday morning?"

"I-I…" Nicholas struggled to find the words "I feel lost Professor." He finally admitted, casting his eyes down to the cup of tea he held in his hands "I didn't want to come here in the first place, I didn't want to leave my sister- Melissa, or my nephew Jake. Everything is happening all at once- and I don't know what to do."

He then began to explain about Malfoy and the bouts of bullying he'd received upon coming to Hogwarts, about how this one surname seemed to change everything about him. Hearing it out loud himself, Nicholas seemed to hate himself more for allowing these tiny things to get the better of him. He'd always been calm and relaxed, yet these small things affected him more than he'd normally let on.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Black." McGonagall began, "It's an ancient lineage in the wizarding world. Full of powerful and noble wizards and witches."

"It's not that Professor…" Nicholas replied, finally looking up to meet her eyes "I just- I don't want to know them. My… actual parents you know? Of course I would want to meet them, but I feel so frustrated."

"Would it change your feelings towards your parents if you knew them?"

"I don't know. I just, I think I always kind of knew I was different from my family. They all have the same hair, same eyes, same personality. I'd always felt like I wasn't really part of it despite me growing up with them," Nicholas let out a shaky breath "Did I do something? Did my parents hate me?"

Nicholas fought to keep the tears back again, feeling his chest clenching hearing the words out loud.

"I was a baby, and they didn't want me!" His eyes stinging as he wiped frustratedly at his face, "Was I a mistake? That they wanted me one christmas but threw me out before the next?"

McGonagall handed him a silky handkerchief, he gingerly took it from her to wipe at his face with. He looked over at the bottle on the table, the word Black seemed to taunt him. Making him sick to his stomach.

"I want you to wipe those tears away," McGonagall said finally watching the boy with the wide grey eyes looking up at her "And then take a deep breath, Black." Nicholas let out a shaky breath.

"Your birth was not a mistake, I assure you. For whatever reason that you were put up for adoption is one you are yet to discover, but that is not and will never be your fault," She said firmly "You are a young boy, your only worries now should be homework and what to eat for lunch."

"But Professor, My family-"

"Have lost a very bright and brave wizard. Yes, I agree. Just because you aren't related by blood does not make you part of your new one" Professor McGonagall nodded back to the letter, "And by the sounds of it, your sister does not care about that fact either."

"Do you know much about them? The Blacks I mean?" Nicholas asked, shakily taking a sip of his tea.

"I know of them, yes. I can get in contact with one of them to talk to you if it will help." McGonagall said slowly, watching Nicholas's face brighten a bit. He nodded in response.

"However, I ask that you do not dwell on it Black. You have your own family now, and whilst it would be enlightening for you to get to know them and whilst you may be related by blood. Knowing the truth of your adoption might hurt you more." His head of house pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill, scribbling something onto it before extending it to her.

"So I will give you this choice instead. On that piece of paper, I've given you the name of one of your blood related relatives. What you do is up to you, but keep in mind what I've just said. You have a choice to continue your life here knowing that back home you have a loving sister and a nephew or you can get in contact with your other living relatives and go from there." Nicholas took the piece of paper from her hands, Andromeda Tonks was written in neat cursive handwriting.

"Professor, do you have a guess of who my parents are?" Nicholas finished the last of his tea, asking the professor in finality. His head of house paused momentarily, before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not, but perhaps Black it would do well for you to focus on other things for the time being? Perhaps your friend Potter, Weasley and Granger? Who I'm sure are anxiously awaiting for you in the common room?" Nicholas nodded again, folding the piece of paper in his pocket before standing.

"Thank you, Professor." Nicholas said at last, bowing out quietly out of her office. Professor McGonagall inclined her head in response waiting for the young gryffindor to close the door softly. She let out a deep sigh, picking up the bottle on the desk he had left behind. The young boy with the prominent grey eyes and black wavy hair, looking far too familiar.

She waved her wand over the bottle, knowing full well the reason why Poppy hadn't shown the boy the full extent of the label on the bottle. Leaving the decision to tell the boy of his true parentage to her.

The words on the label seemed to disappear, faint letters rearranging themselves into two names. McGonagall had already known it as soon as Nicholas stepped through the front doors on the first day, but for some reason seeing the name on the bottle still seemed to shock her.

Sirius Orion Black and Clare Ann Davies.

Meanwhile, Nicholas walked back to the Gryffindor tower with his letter and the paper McGonagall had given him in his pockets. McGonagall was right, he shouldn't have given it so much thought to the point it was the only thing on his mind. It was only going to drive him mad.

His footsteps took him up to the Gryffindor entrance, he opened his mouth to say the password when the portrait swung open.

"No! Stay here in case he comes back!" Hermione shouted behind her as she nearly crashed into him.

"But Hermione he's our friend too!- Nick!" Harry's eyes widened, Nicholas waved half-heartedly.

"We thought you'd gotten on the train home!" said Ron jumping out of the entrance.

"Went to the infirmary, had to get checked out." Nicholas lied, he noticed Hermione's eyes scanning him in speculation "Thought I was going crazy."

"Well, at least we know you're not." Harry joked clapping him on the shoulder "C'mon let's get some lunch."

Hermione looped her arm through his, sending him a small smile as she dragged him along to the great hall with Harry and Ron on his other side. Nicholas ignored the feeling in his chest, pushing the conversation he'd just had with McGonagall out of his mind as he relaxed with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

September 12th, 1991

The walls of Azkaban had seen and heard many things. The tall prison stood in the middle of the North Sea, surrounded for miles with nothing but ice cold water. Making the journey from the island to anything with civilization a near impossible journey.

For good reason as well. In Azkaban, the screams could pierce your soul. Drive you crazy within hours if not days. No one left the place. The minute you step out of your cell, Dementors would cling to you, sucking the very happiness and soul out of you to the last drop. Then, you would have to survive the miles of ice-cold water to hit the mainland. A journey no man could make.

Two guards, on their nightly patrol guided by wandless light walked along the corridors of Azkaban. After years of working there, they had grown numb to the screaming. To the endless incoherent mumblings and chatter from the prisoners that served their sentence there, to some extent they even enjoyed it. Loved to annoy and aggravate the prisoners to get a reaction, only to be shot back down as soon as Dementors happened to float by.

It was on this night, that these two Azkaban guards who on their patrol passed by the cell of one Sirius Black mentioned the only topic of conversation that could rouse the silent man. In all their years, after rumours of Black going crazy and mad they had never heard so much of a peep. Always withdrawn to himself, they thought the voices had finally gotten to him. Never getting so much of a reaction from their rousing.

"Did 'ya hear?" One of the guards, muttered to the other "A new Black. At 'ogwarts." The second guard looked at him, eyes wide as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Tha's not possible. Black's been 'ere 10 years now." The second guard hissed, looking past the bars into the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her wild black and grey hair flared around her, as though possessed by electricity. Her soulless eyes twitching from one guard to the other.

"My nephew sent the letter last week, apparently caused a big ruckus with the teachers. No one knew there was another one." The first guard continued his watch, eerily keeping an eye out for the rats that scattered the floors every now and again.

"Can't imagine the kid's too happy there then."

"Malfoy's already heard the rumours, planning on reachin' out to him." The first guard cast his eyes around the cell of Sirius Black, jumping back in surprise as the man lifted his head up. Pale grey eyes searching the guards face as though confused.

"Here, Black!" The second guard banged on the cell bars, the sound of ringing drawing out throughout the cell "Is it true you've got a kid?"

The man in the cell remained silent, just watching the two guards through his matted hair. Sitting on the floor against the wall with his legs stretched out before him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The two guards started chuckling, as they drifted from his cell to the next. Sirius looked back down on his lap, regarding his skeleton-like hands carefully.

"Nicky." His voice came out haggardly, barely forming the syllables from years of misuse. He saw his son in his mind, the little baby with black curly hair. A bright pair of grey eyes that matched his own, full baby cheeks and soft nose like his mother's. The happy giggle that used to fill the house with joy and laughter. He remembered his smell when he would kiss his son's hair, when he used to cradle his son to his chest. When he would read him to sleep. When he would run around with Nicky on his shoulders. His wife laughing in the background to put the baby down before Sirius dropped him. It was almost as if he could hear her twinkling laugh, the way she'd roll her eyes at his silly behaviour.

He remembered taking Nick to James and Lily's along with Clare, having Nick play with Harry on the carpet by the fireplace. How the two boys could have been twins with their striking resemblance. He remembered how happy James would be to see his godson, throwing Nick in the air laughing hard along with Nick's contagious laugh.

It felt like it was only yesterday that he'd seen him. Nicky wouldn't know him now. Unless his mother told him. Sirius let out a scoff, he could picture Clare sitting the boy down. Telling him about his father with the leather jacket.

He regretted everything. He regretted not listening to Clare's advice. Not staying behind and being with his family- he didn't think he'd be thrown into Azkaban! He thought he'd be going home! He only prayed day in and day out that they were safe and away from the danger.

A part of him wishing he could go back in time. He liked to recall sometimes, how during the late nights when Nicky couldn't sleep Clare would hold him in her arms and sing to him. Her messy sun coloured hair tied back in a rush, her bundle of joy in her arms. Sirius used to enjoy just watching the pair of them as Clare would sing him to sleep with Nick's favourite lullaby. She would protest and say she couldn't hold a tune- but Sirius could listen to her singing all night if he could.

He felt a pang in his chest, casting his eyes to the ceiling of his cell as he tried to keep the aching feeling away. It had been too many years since he'd seen them yes, but at least he knew Nicky was safe, that his Clare was safe.

But that didn't stop the tears that night.

Nicholas woke with a start, wincing as he grasped at his head. A headache was forming behind his eyes, spreading to the sides of his head. Pounding against his skull. He'd had the weirdest dream about a man, in a cell like a prisoner. For some reason he couldn't shake the haunted feeling he'd felt about him.

He almost felt as though he knew the man. The man was covered in what looked like prison robes, ripped and tattered like he hadn't had a wash in years. His hair was matted. His face sunken in, but Nicholas couldn't shake one thing from seeing the man. The fact that he was crying as he was looking up. Perhaps he was feeling regret for his crimes, perhaps he missed his family.

Within a few minutes, the dream was all but a distant memory as he got ready for classes. He hadn't realised he was late getting up this morning until he noticed that all the other boys in the dorm were already dressed and sorting out their bags.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Nicholas whelped, nearly falling after catching his foot in the velvet curtains that surrounded his bed. He whirled around on Harry who was tying up his shoes.

"Didn't know you were still in there." Harry said, glancing up at Nicholas "You're always up early."

"Could've checked though." Nicholas groaned as he looked in the mirror to find his hair sticking up in several places. Leaving his hair, he scoured the dorm for his uniform finding a clean set in his trunk.

"I think this is the latest I've seen you up in the morning." Ron commented as he stepped out of the bathroom, "are you feeling alright Nick?"

"Shut up." Nicholas uttered, hearing Ron and Harry laugh behind him. He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth and followed Harry and Ron to the great hall as he was adjusting his bag over his shoulders.

"I had such a weird dream last night," Nicholas started after they left the gryffindor common room, as they made their way to breakfast "I had a dream about a guy in a prison."

"Wait what? A prisoner?" Ron asked with furrowed eyebrows "Was it a nightmare or something?"

"No- well, I don't know actually. It didn't feel like a nightmare." Nicholas continued, describing to them about the man in the dream and about the prison itself "It was weird, like as if I knew the guy."

"Do you know any wizards in prison?" Harry asked, watching Nick's eyebrows furrow.

"No, not that I could think of. Unless it's one of my relatives from the Black family."

"Have you had any dreams like that before?" Nick shook his head.

"Sounds like Azkaban," Ron said, but then upon looking at Nicholas's and Harry's confused faces he began to explain, "It's the wizard prison. Loads of bad people end up there. It's surrounded by dementors my dad said. Apparantly once you get there, you never leave. No one's ever been able to escape, like ever." he emphasised. Nicholas and Harry looked back at each other, equally as stumped as the other.

"Does that mean there's like a wizard police then?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, they're called Aurors."

"Auror?" Harry pulled Nicholas away from crashing into another student. He'd been paying too much attention to what Ron was saying than watching where he was going. Nicholas cast a grateful look back at him.

"Yeah, they go around chasing dark wizards and stuff."

"Oh, like Voldemort?" Nicholas watched the colour drain from Ron's face, as he seemed to have to shake himself to get the blood working all over again.

"I wish you didn't say his name so casually, Nick." Ron grumbled as they entered the Great Hall. Nicholas followed Harry over to an emptier side of the table, settling down on the bench.

"But he's dead, it's just a name isn't it?" said Harry. Nicholas poured himself some cereal and orange juice, eagerly listening to the conversation.

"No it's not. He's the darkest wizard ever." Ron explained through mouthfuls of food "the aurors could never catch up to him."

"Still doesn't matter since he's dead," Nicholas began grinning over at Harry "besides. We've got more important things to worry about today. We've got our first quidditch lesson this afternoon!"

"Do you reckon our professor would actually let us fly around the quidditch field?" Harry could barely hide his excitement as he squirmed in his seat. He couldn't focus on eating the rest of his breakfast, making Nicholas laugh.

"I still think first years should be allowed to try out for quidditch." Nicholas grumbled.

"Who've we got quidditch with?" Ron asked Nicholas.

"Slytherins I think."

"Oh no," Harry groaned, slapping his hands over his head "Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that Harry." Nicholas patted him on the shoulder.

"Malfoy's been going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I reckon he's just all talk." Ron said just as Hermione dropped herself onto the bench across from the boys. Her frizzy hair looking more wild than normal today.

"Morning Hermione." Nicholas eyed her carefully, she looked a bit crazed. He opened his mouth to say something else when she glared daggers at him.

"Don't." She said pointedly, finger up "I've just been to the library-"

"No surprise there." Ron uttered.

"-And you know what all the books have said about flying so far? To trust your instincts and that they could smell your fear. The brooms. The brooms could smell your fear."

Nicholas barked out a laugh, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's a broom! It's not an animal Hermione!" Nicholas cried through bouts of laughter "You're being ridiculous honestly. I reckon, the most you'll have to worry about is the broom not getting off the floor." Hermione pulled her tongue out at him, before having her breakfast. "It's not something you'll be able to learn from a book anyways. It's one of those practical things you learn to do properly over time."

In gryffindor, Nicholas and Harry weren't the only ones overly excited to start the flying lessons. Ron had been talking about it too, saying how flying was like second nature to him and that in the summer he was always flying in the fields on his borrowed broomstick. Dean and Seamus, the other boys in their dorm had talked about it eagerly too and shared Nicholas's annoyance on not being able to fly in their first year for the quidditch team.

"Harry-" Nicholas grabbed his friend's arm "I reckon, we should try getting onto the quidditch team." He whispered once Ron had disappeared to talk to Dean and Seamus about the flying lesson. Hermione had gone to their History of Magic lesson with Neville, trying to reassure him as well as herself about their upcoming flying lesson.

"Are you crazy?!" Harry cried out loud before being shushed "We'll get in trouble!"

"Shhh! With you shouting it out like that we will!" Nicholas hissed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders "All we've got to do-"

"Black, Potter. I hope you're not planning on skipping your first class of the day." Nicholas and Harry spun round to find Professor McGonagall standing there, with her eyebrow cocked at the both of them.

Nicholas could have sworn the teacher had super hyper hearing since she was somehow capable of always catching students out. The Weasley twins said it's because of her animagus form that she could enhance her hearing. Nicholas made a mental note later to see if he could try to convince her to show him her form.

But in the mean time Harry blanched, looking over at Nicholas in alarm. Nicholas shook his head slightly before looking back at the professor.

"History of Magic isn't it?"

"Professor! O-Of course not-"

"Because if I remember correctly, the lesson should be starting in five minutes." She pressed, watching Nicholas fumble with his robe sleeves.

"Yes, we remember. We were just.." Harry turned to Nicholas, his face calling for help.

"Thinking of what to get you for Christmas." Nicholas finished. He could have kicked himself, it was the most lame excuse he could have ever come up with on the spot.

"It's September, Black." McGonagall's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah, Didn't even give that one a lot of thought." Nicholas mumbled, scratching the side of his face.

"Well you would do well to start moving then, before Professor Binns starts issuing detentions for tardiness." Harry grabbed onto Nicholas's arm, looking pointedly towards where the rest of their class had disappeared. Nicholas nodded.

"Okay bye Professor! C'mon Harry!" Nicholas grinned, eyes bright as he started running full pelt after the others with Harry hot on his heels. Professor McGonagall let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. Watching the two boys running like that had reminded her far too much of two similar looking boys more than a decade ago, feeling a pang in her chest she too disappeared to head towards her first class of the day.

"You didn't even think about that properly" Harry scolded Nicholas a while later, as they climbed the steps.

"I don't know what you're on about. I didn't see you do any better!" Nicholas shoved Harry's shoulder jokingly.

The day passed by quickly, much to Harry and Nicholas's happiness. The classes seemed to blur into one, as the boys drifted between lessons. Not fully paying attention as their minds were fully occupied with their lesson in the afternoon.

Nicholas was practically skipping to the next lesson with Harry strolling behind him shouting for him to slow down. Harry had to start running to catch up with him, the two black haired boys raced to the grounds where the flying lessons were held. A flat piece of land opposite the Forbidden Forest, but despite it's dark gloomy trees nothing was going to spoil their good mood.

Nick and Harry made it before the other gryffindors in their house, coming across the slytherins that had gathered by 20 or so broomsticks lying on the floor. Nicholas instantly made his way to one closest to the teacher Harry taking the broom next to his.

"Madam Hooch?" Nicholas asked sweetly batting his eyes for effect.

"Yes Mister Black?"

"I just thought I'd let you know, that I was actually sent a hogwarts letter late. You see I was supposed to get it last year but the owl -poor sod- must have gotten lost-"

"You're still not allowed to try out for the team, Black." Madam Hooch's hawk like gaze narrowed down on Nicholas, he gulped taking a step closer to his broom.

"But what if I do really well-" Madam Hooch lifted a hand, silencing him at once. Once the other gryffindors had arrived, Hooch began her lesson. Instructing the students to stand next to a broom, hold their right hand over it and say 'Up!'

Nicholas did as he was told, smiling wide as the broom instantaneously shot up into his hand, looking down the line of students he'd noticed that Harry's broom did the same. But to his dismay, so did Malfoy's. He chuckled however, when Madam Hooch walked around observing the others she had to stop by Malfoy's. Saying that he couldn't even hold a broom properly, Malfoy looked like he was fuming.

Madam Hooch continued the lesson after everyone had managed to get the broom from the grass to their hand, telling them that next they were to mount their brooms and float only a few feet before landing. Nicholas was delighted, already mounting his broom he was ready to kick off the ground when he heard the sound of a broom already soaring from the ground.

It was Neville! The poor kid could never catch a break Nicholas thought as he watched Neville zoom into the air. He couldn't possibly be the one controlling it- the broom kept moving side to side whilst gaining height!

His eyes widened, suddenly afraid for the gryffindor he kicked off the ground in an instant. It felt second nature to him as he pointed the head of his broom downwards to speed up towards his friend hearing the protesting shouts of Madam Hooch beneath him.

"Black! Longbottom! Come down here this instant!" Hooch shouted, blowing into her whistle to get their attention. But Nicholas wasn't paying attention to her, he was following Neville's closely as his broomstick seemed to be flying out of control. Neville's face had lost all colour as he only seemed to panic as his broomstick seemed to only soar higher and higher.

Nicholas would have been happy flying like this if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently the only thing between Neville and the ground, urging his broom to fly faster as though he already knew what he was doing.

His eyes widened, Neville's broom seemed to stop midair before diving straight for Nicholas. He braced himself as Neville fell off of the broom at the last minute several feet high in the air, Nicholas steeled himself reaching out to grab onto Neville with both arms whilst he held onto his broom tightly with his legs.

He swore loudly as he caught Neville under the arms but he hadn't anticipated the extra weight on the broom as he caught Neville from hitting the ground too harshly. The broom dropped suddenly, Nicholas could feel Neville slipping from his grip and maneuvered them both in the air so that he would take the brunt of the impact.

But Nicholas hadn't thought of himself, as he crashed onto the floor with a loud - WHAM - the sound of a crack filled the air.

"Agh! Pants!" Nicholas swore, pulling his right arm to his chest rolling onto his back. His back was sore, and his head swam from the pain in his arm. It was as if his mind had gone blank, all he could feel was the pain. His arm screaming in protest. He had landed on it too wrong, too panicked over Neville's landing that he didn't think of himself. Neville quickly got to his feet, easing the weight off Sirius's middle.

"You're a bloody idiot you know that?!" Ron shouted, instantly crowding him along with his fellow classmates.

"I didn't-" he gasped in pain, fighting against crying out "see anyone else do something about it." He grit his teeth, writhing on the floor as his arm seemed to throb.

"Wicked flying though!" Harry grinned, clapping him on the arm ignoring the glare he'd just received from Hermione.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Madam Hooch all but shoved Ron and Hermione out of the way before kneeling next to Nicholas "let me see."

"Nick! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Neville gasped, his face drenched with tears and white as a sheet looking at his arm.

"Hey! You alright?" Nicholas immediately asked "Don't sweat ab- OW!" He shouted as Hermione slapped him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?! You've never flown before! What if you'd gotten hurt!" She near enough shrieked "You're lucky you didn't die Nick!"

"Don't know what you're on about, I think that was a good enough show of my skills" Nick smirked through the pain up at Madam Hooch "What do you think Miss? Reckon I can make the team?"

"Get your arm healed up first. Come see me about it next year." She helped him to his feet, Nicholas grunted holding his arm to his chest as Madam Hooch escorted him off the grounds.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those broom where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." She said brusquely, wrapping an arm around Nicholas's shoulders. Nicholas cast a look back at the others, limping his way to the infirmary.

"Will I get a detention for that?" Nicholas asked after a while.

"No… I don't think so. You were merely helping your fellow classmate." Madam Hooch answered finally "But I will have to take 5 points from gryffindor for lack of better judgement. I could have easily used a levitation spell to bring him back to the ground."

Nicholas swore under his breath, kicking himself mentally. He hadn't thought of that.

"But ten points to gryffindor. For extraordinary flying skills and pure bravery, not a lot of first years can do what you just did Black. Especially their first time flying." Nicholas's eyes widened, looking up at the teacher with a pleading look on his face "I'll talk to your head of house about next year. "


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:

hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying the fanfic so far :) I just wanted to clear a few things up that I'd read in the comments:

1) Melissa Drake is Nicholas' older sister, and (**SPOILER ALERT**) if you've read this far then you would know that she's his adopter sister. It is kind of explained already in Chapter 1.

2) Jake's full name is actually Jacob Anthony Drake, that's what I always imagined it as anyway but when you're trying to think of what a kid would call his baby nephew the first thing that popped to mind was 'Jake', if you don't like it then *shrugs*

otherwise, thanks so much for those still reading. Like I said, this is my first HP fanfic and I appreciate all the support I've had so far. I'm still trying to learn balancing work and writing but imma try to post another chapter by next week xD.

thanks guys.

**September 12th, 1991**

Nicholas grimaced at the dull pain in his arm as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room, he'd managed to sneak out after Madam Pomfrey had left to go visit Snape about replenishing some of her potions. She'd been able to mend his arm in about a minute, and whilst it was healed it was still a bit sore. Same as his lower back. So she'd made him stay at the infirmary for the night to get some rest.

He'd grown bored of staring at the same four walls all afternoon and knew he wouldn't be able to get any proper rest until he was in his own bed. He struggled to put his robes on, pulling his black robe over his shoulders instead as he made his way to gryffindor tower, silently thankful that Madam Hooch had asked Harry to bring back his bag for him to their dorm.

He ascended up the stairs, only to be faced with Harry and Ron arguing with a very distressed Hermione. Whatever she'd said came out very shrilly however, making the boys wince.

"God, I can't leave you guys for a minute can I?" Nicholas groaned, as Harry and Ron whirled round. He was met with hugs from Hermione and claps on the back from Ron and Harry, all equally happy to see him.

"I thought you were supposed to stay in the infirmary!" Harry said, his eyes looking at Nicholas's right arm. He unconsciously scratched at his right arm.

"Just my back, it's fine. Got bored anyway." Nicholas shrugged off Hermione's concern, his eyes sparkling with mischief realising the two boys were up to something "What are we up to lads?"

"They are not up to anything. We're all going to bed before we get in trouble!" Hermione growled, grabbing Nick by the good arm "I don't want our house to lose any more points!"

"Why?- wait did something happen?" Nicholas turned on Harry and Ron

"Harry's been challenged to a wizard duel!" Ron whispered, "I'm his second!"

"You've got to let me come with you guys!" Nicholas begged "I can keep watch!"

"Nicholas!" Hermione cried out, getting more and more frustrated by the minute "I would've thought you'd be more mature than this!"

"Oh c'mon Hermione. Have a little fun!" Nicholas grinned, following Harry and Ron. Not even turning around to see if Hermione had followed. He briefly heard the sound of her stomping her foot, before following after the boys.

"If we get into trouble and get thrown out of Hogwarts I'm blaming you all!" Hermione hissed, her arms flailing as she struggled to keep up with the others. Harry sent them all a look, telling them to be quiet as they peeked around the corner. Nicholas could only grin, feeling excited at the idea of being caught out of bed at night as he followed Harry down towards the trophy room.

"Wait, it's nearly midnight. Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked, the trophy room was right in front of them "He said he'd be waiting outside with Crabbe."

"Oh shit- you guys didn't even think that this could have been a trap to get you into trouble?!" Nicholas growled, looking between Ron and Harry "What if Filch was here? Malfoy could have set him off!"

"Language!"

"No! Malfoy said he'd be here!" Harry turned back around the corner, looking both ways before sprinting across towards the door. Nicholas groaned, running straight after him after telling Ron and Hermione to keep on the look out.

"Harry!" Nicholas called out into the quiet trophy room, creeping along the stone walls trying to make as little sound as possible "Harry!"

"Shhhh!" A hand shot out of the darkness pulling him to the side, behind a glass trophy case "Shouldn't have come in." Harry whispered, a finger pointing towards a tabby cat patrolled the room. Walking from one corner of the room to the other, Nicholas realised it was Mrs Norris. Filch's cat. As if his night couldn't have gotten any better, the crouched figure of Filch appeared. A lantern held out in front of him, his permanently scrunched face and balding head made Nicholas uncomfortable.

"Ok. This is what we're gonna do." Nicholas whispered, directly into Harry's ear "Sneak out where we've just come in, find Ron and Hermione and we go back to the Gryffindor tower."

"But Malfoy-"

"Do you see him anywhere?! He knew Filch was coming you idiot! He's probably the one that tipped him off!" Nicholas grabbed onto Harry's arm, still in a crouching position he waiting until Filch had turned the other way before pulling Harry into a run towards the door of the trophy room.

The two boys broke out, instantly finding Ron and Hermione crouched behind a pillar they shouted at their friends to start running. Nicholas thought it was his mind playing tricks but he could almost hear the sounds of a small pitter patter close on his heels. He wouldn't be surprised if Mrs Norris had caught onto their scent and was following the young gryffindors, eager to cause trouble between them.

"Here!" Hermione cried out, pulling the boys down a dark and secluded hallway. There was only one door that stood alone at the very end. Ron ran at the front, colliding straight into the door as though expecting the door to just open up.

"It's locked! We're done for!" He yelped, fumbling with the doorknob. Hermione rolled her eyes, shoving him out of the way.

"Honestly! Are you a wizard or not?" She brandished her wand, pointing it towards the doorknob "Alohamora!"

The four gryffindors immediately clambered through into the pitch black room, huddled together slamming the door closed behind them.

"Ouch! 'Mione that was my arm!" Nicholas hissed.

"I'm not Hermione!" Ron grumbled elbowing him harder.

"I was injured today! I'm supposed to have special treatment! Not being physically abused!-"

"Oi! Shut up!" Harry snapped "I can't hear a thing!"

"Perhaps if Ronald wasn't breathing so loud you'd be able to-"

"Oooooh! So the smart girl can get riled up!" Nicholas chuckled into the dark, yelping as he felt someone stomp their heel on his foot "OUCH! What part of injured don't you underst-"

"Lumos." Hermione uttered, pointing her wand out towards the room. Nicholas grumbled about feisty witches and dark rooms under his breath, massaging his aching arm that Ron had elbowed.

"This is the last time I've ever going to be trapped in a dark room with you lot again, I swear it." Nicholas continued to grumble as he looked at his friends. They were looking at something behind him, jaws dropped and eyes full of terror. Nicholas turned around as well, only to be met with a set of black paws as big as a car. Eyes drifting up, he started to shake as they all let out a petrified shout.

A three headed dog?! What did the school need a three-headed dog for?! This was a school! Nicholas ran alongside the four others, not even remotely paying attention to whether if teachers were patrolling the corridors or if Filch was around the corner. They made it back to Gryffindor tower in good time, stumbling through the portrait and into the common room. Harry collapsed onto the sofa, with Ron. With Hermione dropped into one of the armchairs, Nicholas didn't even think of the furniture as he fell on the floor in front of the fire place.

"What the hell was that thing?!" said Ron, leaning forward. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a bloody thing like that at Hogwarts!"

"You weren't looking at it's feet were you?" Hermione answered, all patience gone from her face as she looked between the three boys.

"I was kind of preoccupied with looking at all three heads!" Nicholas growled from the floor, sending her a look of annoyance. Hermione huffed.

"Well, if you'd thought to take a look. The three-headed dog was standing on a trap door!"

"What? Like the ones in scooby doo?" Harry asked looking at Hermione incredulously.

"Wait, you still watch scooby doo?" Nicholas scoffed looking up at his friend, Harry nudged him in the back with his shoe "Hold on- does this mean the dog was hiding something?"

"I think it's more protecting something Nick," Hermione explained "That dog must be what Dumbledore was on about! At the beginning of the year!"

"What when he was talking about the third floor corridor?" Ron rolled his eyes "Come off it, Dumbledore wouldn't hide a thing like that at Hogwarts. He won't dare put any students in danger."

"And you really think someone else might have been able to sneak a three-headed dog, the size of a christmas tree into Hogwarts without Dumbledore noticing?" Hermione had a look of triumph on her face, watching the boys look at the other with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"What if that dog is protecting the thing that Hagrid took from Gringotts?" Harry finally spoke up. "When Hagrid first came to get me from my aunt and uncles, we went to gringotts to get some money. But Hagrid said that he was there on official hogwarts business, took something small from one of the vaults there."

"Harry that could have been anything-"

"No but, that very same afternoon. Gringotts was broken into, someone had tried to get into the same vault that Hagrid had visited." Harry finished, his sparkling green eyes moving from one to the other "I bet you anything that robber wanted in the vault is what Hagrid took with him."

"This is all ridiculous! We don't need to be worrying about what that three-headed dog was guarding at all. That's a job for the adults!" Hermione said, an air of finality in her voice that the boys didn't want to press as the witch stood up. "I'm going to bed, before you boys come up with another stupid idea to get us all killed. Or worse, expelled."

She walked off in a huff, nose pointed upwards as she walked up the stairs towards the girls dormitory. Nicholas looked back towards Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry but… what?" Nicholas started laughing "Since when-"

"Don't even question it mate. She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron shook his head, chuckling to himself. The boys made their way up to bed as well, wishing each other good night and hoping they didn't have dreams of any three-headed dogs.

**September 17th, 1991**

"Hermione! C'mon! It's been a whole week!" Nicholas protested, following the witch around the library, ignoring the Madam Pince's constant shushing from her desk. Hermione of course, stayed well away from him replacing the books in her arms back to their designated spots on the shelves.

"Go away." She hissed, not even looking at him properly. Nicholas rolled his eyes, shuffling along after her.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Nicholas grabbed the books out of the witch's arms placing them down on the nearest desk as to get her attention. She spun round, her face an image of pure fury. Nicholas could imagine it would terrify Godric Gryffindor himself.

"I'll let you know when you're getting close." Hermione retorted, picking the books back up with a snap. Her eyes glaring into his.

"Hermione-"

"Get lost!" She said through gritted teeth "I don't want to see you right now Nicholas!" Nicholas grimaced, those few words stung him.

"Fine! Don't bother looking for me then." Nicholas turned brisquely on the spot. He started heading towards the doors of the library, where Harry and Ron were anxiously waiting for him. Harry clapped him once on the back before they made their way to lunch.

"Cheer up Nick, Maybe she'll come around in the next couple of weeks." Ron said following his frustrated friend towards the great hall.

"I doubt it. Honestly. Doesn't matter anyway." Nicholas uttered the latter bit to himself, begrudgingly taking a seat next to Harry instead of leaving the normal empty seat for Hermione. She hadn't talked to him, since their venture to the third floor corridor. Nicholas tried to ask her why she was still talking to Ron and Harry, to which she just plainly ignored him and walked the other way.

"Look on the bright side mate," Ron tried again in a more gentle voice, Nick glared at him "Nope, no bright side of course not. May as well set water on the sun. No more brightness. Got it."

"Nick, you're being silly. You know how girls are, they'll get over it. Hermione probably just wants you to feel guilty so you don't go around being reckless." Harry said.

"What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I'm not reckless though?" Nick angrily stabbed at his potatoes.

"Exactly! May as well ignore it mate. We've got other stuff to worry about anyway-"

"Awwww what's wrong Black? Your muggle girlfriend ignoring you is she?" Nicholas stiffened.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said "He's doing nothing to you anyway."

"I'm just talking to my lovely cousin Weasel," Malfoy continued forcing his way to sit between Nicholas and Harry "Oh? Didn't you know? Received a nice letter from my mother this morning. Saying to reach out to my sweet cousin in his time of need."

Nicholas clenched his fists on the table, abandoning his dinner in front of him.

"Piss off Malfoy. I'd rather gouge my tongue out than talk to you." Nicholas said, he briefly saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall. Her eyes instantly landing on him with concern etched on her face.

"Don't be like that cousin. We are family after all," he smirked seeing Hermione as well "What happened? Your little mudblood of a girlfriend told you to go away? Not surprised to be honest, looks like even muggle borns have good taste-"

CRUNCH!

"Say that to my face again! I dare ya!" Nicholas shouted, he was quickly pulled back by Crabbe and Goyle. His head whipped to the side as Crabbe sent a punch to his face.

"Oi! You prat!" Harry launched himself onto Crabbe, tackling the boy to the ground. Nicholas righted himself, spitting out blood onto the floor as he felt another body tackle him around his middle. Malfoy leaned over him delivering punches to his face.

"What's wrong cousin? You can throw a punch but you can't take one?" He sneered. Nicholas growled, somehow managing to throw the slytherin off of him.

"Like you can talk!-" Nicholas sent a punch to Malfoy's middle, watching his blond head sink as he clenched his stomach "You don't call her that!"

Nicholas turned his head finding Harry and Ron equally having their own fights with Crabbe and Goyle, holding their own. He briefly saw a pair of ginger heads, as he was punched in the back.

He hissed through gritted teeth, pausing only to find Malfoy grinning through the blood dripping down his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Came a shrill shout, Nicholas could barely sit upright. His vision had gone dizzy through the pain "Fighting like mad dogs! Are you boys or are you animals? Pick yourselves up now the lot of you!"

Nicholas struggled to get to his feet, leaning heavily against Harry and Ron. His friends wrapped their arms around him, holding him up on his feet.

"Potter, Weasley take Black to the hospital wing. See if Madam Pomfrey can salvage what little brain he has left." Nicholas groaned, still attempting to stand on his feet.

"Professor he was the one who started it!" Nicholas burst out.

"Did not! Shut up!-"

"Bite me!-"

"One at a time!" McGonagall shouted, scowling at the both of them "Mr Black?"

"He provoked me. Came over to Gryffindor table trying to rile me up. Ron and Harry will back me up, he sat at our table and started saying stuff that p- annoyed me." Said Nicholas. He kept looking between Malfoy and McGonagall.

"And yet here I thought that you wouldn't let mere words get the better of you, Black."

"Well I am so sorry I'm such a disappointment! Maybe I should go around calling students and other people mudblood! Maybe my parents would be proud of me then!-" Nicholas snarled.

"Nick!" Harry hissed in his ear.

"Mr Black, I suggest you go to the infirmary right this instant before I decide to dock more than 50 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed a dangerous shade towards him, which Nicholas returned unwavering.

"Do you want me to pop by the slytherin common room afterwards too? Change into some green and silver robes? Probably what my dear old folks would've wanted too and all right?-"

Nicholas felt his head whip to the side, a stinging pain in his cheek. He let out a groan of pain, seeing Hermione standing before him with a furious expression on her face. He stilled.

"Shut. Up. Get yourself to the infirmary. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

**September 19, 1991**

Chapter 8

Nicholas had made it a point to ignore Hermione after the incident a few days ago at the Gryffindor table, he'd tried to talk to her again after she'd blatantly slapped him across the face in front of the _entire _school and demanded he went to the infirmary, thinking that since he was doing as she'd asked of him; she'd talk to him again.

But no. It was obvious that if Hermione was upset with him before, she was furious with him now. He could deal with the glares and ignoring him beforehand, but it had gotten to the point that even if he was within a meter away from her she'd go out of her way to put space between the two of them.

He rolled his eyes as he walked towards Gryffindor table seeing her shuffle up along the bench away from him and Neville. She was starting to act like a child and it was starting to irk him slightly.

"Just ignore her Nick," Neville said softly as he dropped his school bag on the ground beneath the bench "It'll get better soon."

Nicholas let out a sigh as he started piling his plate up from the breakfast set out in front of him, Neville did the same sending him shy looks every now and again. As though expecting him to combust into a rage or something. He'd gotten close with Neville over the past week, finding the boy's company to be a refreshing change from Ron and Harry's upbeat and constantly-needing-to-act lifestyle. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with the other two, Ron was too loud for him and sometimes it irritated him as to how brash and rude he could be. He knew Ron's heart was in the right place, but sometimes he wondered if the boy didn't think before he spoke.

There were some cases within the last two weeks of even knowing the boy that he'd realised how uncomfortable Ron would make Harry feel, with the odd comment about the wizarding world and expecting him and Harry to understand straight away. The comments about how his home life was so boring in contrast to Hogwarts and that his mum's food was better. It took a lot of patience for Nicholas to not snap at the boy right there.

But he knew that Harry wouldn't ignore his friend, despite Nicholas's offers for him to join the study group Nicholas had made up with Neville, Dean and Seamus during their odd free period in the day. But he'd recognised that Ron was the bigger personality and the one making decisions out of the two of them. It didn't sit well with him. But then he didn't know if it was just wishful thinking that Harry actually wanted to join them.

"You don't look very happy." Nicholas said, clearing his throat, halting Neville in his movements "Is everything okay Neville?"

The blonde boy in question stopped pouring himself pumpkin juice to look back up at him, Nicholas also stopped his movements to meet his friend's gaze. Neville gently lowered the jug of pumpkin juice back to the table before taking a deep breath.

"There's been talk going on around the castle about you Nick," Neville said lowering his voice and leaning closer towards him, Nicholas quirked an eyebrow listening intently "With the fights you've been starting lately, everyone's been spreading rumors about you."

"What kind of rumors?" Nicholas asked, dreading the answer internally.

"About your family. The Black Family." Neville quickly glanced around him again before leaning back in "Everyone in the Wizarding World knows about your family. They're starting to say that you'll start following the family tradition- you've heard that right?"

Nicholas sat back up, his face full of confusion at Neville. His friend's face turned sheepish and slightly fearful as he waited for the boy's response.

"A majority of the people in the Black Family are associated with the Dark Arts, they're saying that you're gonna end up being the same. Some of them were even loyal to… y'know… you-know who." Nicholas couldn't believe what he was hearing, people were already making assumptions of him. An eleven year old kid and people were already saying he was going to join some "dark side" like a jedi or something.

"My Nan, she's heard about the rumors too…" Neville said slowly "She knows your family. She sent me a letter last week saying…" He paused, his face turning to one of regret as Nicholas abandoned his breakfast. Pushing it to the side as he waited for the boy to continue "She doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore."

"She… what?" His words failed him as his friend lowered his gaze as though in shame "And what do you think?"

"She's the head of my house Nick, I can't disobey her-"

"And you're happy to just follow and listen?" Nicholas raked his hands frustratedly through his hair and looking around at the other tables. The boy was right, he was blind. He could see students at the other tables looking at him and whispering to each other, some sending him glares as though he was the bane of the earth.

"Your family's done some horrible things Nick," Neville said slowly as though pained "_Horrible_ things. To mine. To a majority of the students here." He'd never imagined to hear this kind of thing to come from Neville. He thought that everyone was over the whole fact that he'd come from the Black family. That the excitement had died down.

"But I'm not my family. You can't clump me with them when I've never even met them!" Nicholas didn't realise that his voice had raised by the end of the sentence, drawing the attention of the others at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry-" Nicholas quickly grabbed his bag from the ground, not even sparing the boy a glance as he stormed out of the Great Hall ignoring the snide remarks Malfoy was calling to him from the Slytherin table. He was so angry that he didn't realise that he'd shoulder barged past Harry and Ron who sent him worried looks. Harry watched as the boy continued to storm towards their first class of the day, the sense of frustration coming off of him in waves all the way from where he was standing with Ron.

"Harry?" Ron called to the black haired boy, who begrudgingly joined him and Neville for breakfast. He noticed that Neville seemed to be looking upset as well, almost as though he was on the brink of tears glaring down at his untouched bowl of cereal.

Nicholas was in a mood for the rest of the day. Walking to classes with the rest of the Gryffindors as though on autopilot and ignoring Harry and Ron's calls to him and efforts to try and talk to him.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he'd had with Neville that morning, and now it felt like he was well aware of everything. He was stupid to think that he'd fit in, that he was one of the others in Hogwarts. When all this time he was ignorant to the looks and whispers in the corridors following him wherever he went.

He was a Black. He wasn't a Drake regardless of how many times he'd tried to correct other students and teachers. He felt like he was screaming in a room full of people with no one listening.

With a heavy heart, just before dinner Nicholas walked up towards the Owlery where his faithful familiar, Raven, sat waiting for him on one of the perches. Her golden eyes watching him as though she'd been waiting. He let out a sigh, pulling out the letter that he'd quickly written earlier and walked over to feed her some treats. She crooned softly, nipping affectionately at his fingers before he attached the letter to her leg. His owl was smart, she tilted her head to the side as though questioning what was wrong.

"I should never have come here," Nicholas began in a quiet tone "If I'd had known that coming here meant being blamed for something- for someone else's mistakes- I would've rather stayed home. Take this to Mel for me, please?"

The bird looked at him for a second before jumping out the window, Nicholas watched her for a little while longer as she eventually disappeared in the distance. He didn't know where to go from there, Mcgonagall had said that he shouldn't dwell on his family. That he had a new one that loved him and that was all that he needed. But he couldn't avoid it. Everywhere he went he was reminded of a family that didn't want him- a family he was associated with that immediately meant he was bad. How was he supposed to get out of that?

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, forcing himself to stop crying over the stupid topic all over again.

He was supposed to be a Gryffindor! He wasn't supposed to be walking around and crying over the smallest of things. He needed to carry on- like Mel always said for him to do.

"Nick?" He turned around to find Harry standing at the top of the stairs to the owlery, "I thought I'd find you here." The other boy stood in the doorway, he shuffled from foot to foot as though wondering whether to walk closer to him or not.

"What do you want?" Nicholas said gruffly as he wiped away his tears roughly with the sleeve of his cloak.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Harry walked closer towards the boy "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Nicholas replied refusing to meet the other boy's eyes "I just got some dust in my eye."

"That's a big piece of dust then." Harry joked, trying to lift the mood "Something happened, didn't it? I could tell when you left breakfast."

Nicholas didn't answer as he continued to walk past him to sit at the top stair to the owlery. He reckoned if he stayed quiet enough Harry would leave him alone, he didn't count on the other boy joining him sitting on the step next to him. Nicholas was trying to stop himself from crying all over again, but he could feel the prickling sensation in his eyes. And his stupid nose kept running from all the crying he'd done earlier.

"Is it Hermione?" No response "Did McGonagall say something to you? Or Snape?" No response again, Harry let out a sigh "Was it me? Did Ron annoy you?"

"What?" That caught him off guard quick, "What do you mean Ron annoyed me?"

"I see how you are around him, I can tell he annoys you" Harry smirked, finally getting his attention "Doesn't take much to see that."

"I don't know what you're on about." Nicholas responded in a clipped tone "I just- he can be a bit rude sometimes. That's all. Doesn't mean I don't like him. I mean, I'm just as brash and rude." Nicholas stopped himself there before he said anything else "If that's all you wanted to ask, you can go back to your friend now. I'm alright."

"But you're also my friend," Harry gently said, as he poked Nicholas in the arm "And Ron can look after himself for a while." Nicholas snorted at that.

"I bet he'll be waiting around for you as soon as we get back, like a lost puppy" Nicholas finally grinned.

"You're more like a puppy, seeing how excited you get over things Nick. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a dog in your past life."

"I like to think I was a T-Rex actually." Nicholas pretended to take offence to the comment.

"With your big head? Oh yeah, I can see it." Harry chuckled, nudging Nicholas jokingly. Their laughter died down eventually, leaving the boys in a comfortable silence. Nicholas took the silence in to try and calm his nerves, a part of him wanted to confide in Harry. To trust Harry with how he was feeling right now, they came from the same place after all. Both muggle raised and trying to adjust to the new world of magic.

"Harry… have you heard any rumors about me?" He started slowly, watching his friend carefully to see his response. He prayed silently to any God out there that this one friend of his didn't see him as anything other than Nicholas. The first friend he'd made on the Hogwarts Express.

"Like what?"

"Neville and I were talking earlier at breakfast," he paused to rake a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he needed to break "and apparently people have been spreading rumors about me around the school, ever since that fight with Malfoy." Harry leaned forward to hear him better, his face scrunched up in confusion as he listened to Nicholas tell Harry what Neville had told him earlier, about his Grandmother telling him to stay away from Nicholas and that his family was evil.

Harry couldn't believe it either, he knew something was wrong since that morning. He'd been in the same position where it felt like everyone was against you despite what you'd say, he knew what it was like to feel so much frustration that you just needed to get away and he recognised it in Nicholas earlier.

Nicholas let out a sigh finishing off with the letter he'd sent to Melissa, updating her on what had been going on with school. He felt stupid now that he'd told Harry, like he had no excuse to get upset. What had felt like a big issue earlier, he realised was probably him just blowing it out of proportion and wasn't actually an issue.

"I don't think Neville meant what he said," Harry shrugged "I saw him earlier in the common room. He looked sad too." Nicholas hadn't thought of that, in his mood he didn't think to go back and talk to Neville after what had happened properly. His mood had caused him to completely abandon his friend- well, _ex-_friend.

"Neville probably won't want to talk to me anyway, his nan won't let him." Nicholas assumed, "Besides, if I were him I probably won't want to talk to me either. From the sounds of it, my family was horrible to his- his and everyone else's at Hogwarts."

"But you're not your family Nick, you might be a Black but you're you," Harry dropped a hand on Nicholas's shoulder "I know how it feels, to have everyone around you whispering about you. About things your family's done without knowing what and why- It's hard."

"It's a pain." Nicholas agreed.

"But we're not our parents. We're not here to be reminded of our parents at every turn." Harry said, seeing Nicholas' mood rise a bit "We're here on our own, we do things our way. Regardless of what our parents or family did before us."

"Do you reckon I should try and figure out what my family did? Try and get in contact with that person McGonagall suggested?" Nicholas asked, trying to not sound so hopeful "McGonagall made it sound like the person was okay, what if I have family out there that aren't so bad?"

"If I were in your shoes…" Nicholas paled, suddenly realising the question was so insensitive towards him. His friend who had no parents at all and no family to speak of and here he was complaining about his "I would probably be curious enough to ask." Harry finished. Nicholas stayed quiet, feeling ashamed of himself for asking his friend such a thing. When Harry didn't have the choice to do the same.

"But can we do it after dinner?" Harry suggested getting to his feet.

"We?" Nicholas looked at the hand Harry had offered him, to help him stand up.

"Yeah, I've got something wicked to show you first after dinner. Then we can go about asking that lady about your family." Harry had a mischievous gleam in his eye that made Nicholas grin, he was curious as to what his friend had to show him. He didn't trust that look. Last time Harry had that spark in his eye, they nearly got caught by Filch for going to a wizards duel.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say, Malfoy's face nearly matched the colour of his tie during breakfast this morning."

The two boys eventually made their way back to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry opting to have Nicholas stick by his side throughout the meal and involving him as much as he could during the conversations at the table. It wasn't hard, Nicholas had realised that he'd truly found a friend in Harry, his spirit had been lifted and he'd eagerly joined in the conversation with Fred and George about their latest prank in setting dungbombs off in the Slytherin Common Room.

But throughout dinner he could see how sad Neville was out of the corner of his eye. The blonde boy was sitting by Hermione and whilst it looked like they were talking and enjoying each other's company, Nicholas noticed that Hermione was doing most of the talking with Neville just quietly nodding. Nicholas felt horrible, Harry was right. In his rush to leave the Great Hall earlier, he didn't think to take a step back and see if his friend was truly ok with what his nan had said.

"Nick?" George called "Pass the potatoes mate."

After Dinner, the Gryffindors made their way up to their tower. Nicholas tried not to react when he noticed the other Gryffindors (mainly Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and Lee Jordan) surround him when passing through the school corridors to ward off any other students who might look at him funny. He thought it was kind and thoughtful of them, but at the same time he realised that he couldn't have bodyguards watching out for him forever. Neither could he ignore the piercing feeling that a pair of eyes were boring holes into the back of his head as he entered the common room.

He needed to address this soon, he thought as he watched the Gryffindors disperse. Hermione ascending the stairs towards the girls dorm and Neville going up to theirs, without so much of a glance his way. He followed the rest of the first year boys upstairs to the dorms, trying to think of the best way to address the issue he and Neville were having. At the end of the day, it wasn't Neville's fault.

"Neville?" The blonde boy was stood by his bed, pulling homework for Charms out of his bag when Nicholas had finally made it up the stairs "Can I talk to you about something?"

The other boys in the room immediately perked, as though intrigued by their conversation. Neville looked around at the others nervously.

"Alone?" Nicholas added, opening the door to their dorm and nodding his head to the short corridor outside. It meant that they didn't need to go all the way down to the common room just to talk, and they'd probably get more privacy here anyway than downstairs.

Neville nodded, following him outside to the short corridor outside. There wasn't much space, but it was better than nothing. Nicholas leaned against the wall, trying to calm his thoughts that were racing about a mile a second due to nervousness.

"I wanted to say sorry. For the way I acted earlier this morning. That wasn't fair on you," he apologised, wringing his hands together "I shouldn't have ran from the Great Hall, I know you're only acting on what your nan said." Nicholas could see the shock on Neville's face from his apology. Was he just expecting them to never talk again?

"It's alright… y'know, if you don't want to talk to me again. I get it. I just wanted to ask if you know of any way I could possibly change your nan's mind… and yours." Nicholas mumbled towards the end, "I think you're a really good friend, I know my family's done some pretty bad stuff. But I'm not them, and I don't plan on going bad either."

"Nick, I don't know…" Neville murmured "She hasn't really forgotten what happened all those years ago. I haven't either. That's not to say, I don't like you or anything. But I think for the sake of keeping my nan happy-"

"But would it make you feel better?" Nicholas insisted, trying to hide the pain in his voice "I mean, I haven't done anything! I fought Malfoy for crying out loud- if I was like my family would I have had a go at Slytherin's little pureblood menace?"

"Maybe?" Neville rubbed at his temples, "Look I don't know what to do either. It's not like she'll accept any letter from you anyway if you tried."

"So what? We're supposed to just stop being friends?" Nicholas fumed, throwing his hands in the air "Fine. But I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm not them. I'm not the people that attacked your family- I'm different."

Neville made no response as he watched the black haired boy disappear into their dorm. His head fell in defeat against his chest, as he pulled out a small pocket watch from his robes. He was surprised at Nicholas's proclamation just now, and whilst he was upset he wasn't allowed to talk to his friend- a part of him was worried that his nan was right. He opened the pocket watch, it had been in his family for years. An heirloom passed down for centuries, his nan had said. That along with his father's wand he'd been using. It was a beautiful silver, with the longbottom crest engraved on the front attached to a fine silver chain he was always nervous would break. His parents' faces smiled back up at him, moving about in the picture he kept in the pocket watch lid. They waved. His heart ached.

"I hope you're right." He whispered.

**October 31st, 1991**

The rest of September had flown by fairly quick, as well as October. Nicholas had eventually learned in that time to ignore the snide comments and remarks sent his way about his family. He still wasn't talking with Neville and Hermione, the two had been seen stuck together for a majority of the classes, but opting to sit alone during mealtimes. Whilst it was difficult at first, he'd also started making a name for himself at the school. He'd worked hard in his year, earning himself some of the highest grades in their year- only shy of Hermione, but he was higher in the ranking than Draco and that's all he needed.

Ever since his fight with his cousin, he'd gone out of his way to irritate his cousin without actually dealing with him head on. Harry laughed at how _slytherin_ the move was, but it worked considering the glares he would get from across the room. He'd worked hard to earn back the points that he'd lost for Gryffindor back in September, earning the respect of his house as a hard worker despite the trouble his short temper had often gotten him in.

It was on the morning of Halloween that Nicholas woke up to the smell of pumpkin pies being baked all the way from the kitchens. Halloween was one of Nicholas' favourite holidays, back home he used to decorate the house entirely from top to bottom with his sister's help. Eventually, when Jacob was born he'd made it a game with his nephew to try and hide little chocolate kreme eggs around the house to keep his toddler nephew distracted whilst he decorated.

He wasn't disappointed when he got to the Great Hall that morning to find the Hall had been suitably decorated for the holiday. With fake webs dangling down the walls along with fake spiders that made Ron a bit nauseous, floating pumpkins scattered around the room suspended in mid air. The tables were decorated as well with chandeliers and skulls, as well.

As he sat down at the table with Harry and the other boys from the boys dormitory (aside from Neville) the familiar sound of the morning post arriving caught their attention. Nicholas grinned, instantly recognising his own familiar Raven, in her majestic regal beauty floating down to greet him with a couple of letters secured to her own feet.

"Hey girl," Nicholas smiled at the owl, ripping off a piece of his own bacon to give to her stroking her feathers softly as he untied the letters from her feet "Thanks." She let out a small hoot before ascending back into the air. Harry saw the letters and grinned nudging him in the side. He could barely hide his excitement as he opened the first one addressed to him, he recognised the handwriting anywhere.

_To Nick,_

_I don't know if this letter will get there beforehand but Happy Halloween! It's quiet without you at home, but I've had Jacob help me put up the decorations this year. I could not for the life of me understand how you could keep him occupied whilst you did it all these years, and I will never make fun of you for it again!_

_In regards to your last letter, of course you're welcome to stay at Hogwarts this year for Christmas if you want to. It's your choice at the end of the day kid! Just know that we'll be thinking of you and that you'll be missing my famous hot chocolate, but your loss (I kid!)._

_I'm glad you got in contact with your other family. Say thank you to your professor for arranging it for you, and I don't think I need to tell you to be polite to these people. I just ask that you keep me in the loop when you do, I'm a bit worried that I haven't been able to keep in contact with you as much as I'd like. How could wizards with all their power not understand how to work a phone of all things?! _

_We miss you very much and hope you have a wonderful halloween!_

_Love Mel and Jacob_

_X_

Nicholas barked out a laugh seeing the picture stapled to the letter that he knew his little nephew had drawn for him. He couldn't exactly tell what the picture was, but he was touched that the little boy had thought of him. It was moments like this that he missed his sister and nephew at home, but letters like this eased his homesickness. He knew that Mel was capable of looking after Jacob on her own after all. He quickly made a note in his head to get the presents he'd bought for Mel and Jacob to be sent off next week via the owl delivery service, since he was pretty sure Raven wouldn't be able to carry both packages on her own. That was when he'd finally got to the second letter.

He gingerly picked it up, seeing his name across the front of the letter in smart, neat calligraphy that made his own handwriting look like chicken scratch. This is what he'd been waiting for. It had taken a while for him to gather the courage to write nevermind send the letter in the first place. He struggled for ages trying to think of what to put down on paper ("Nick you're acting as though you've only got the one chance- mate, this lady isn't going anywhere!" Dean laughed after seeing Nicholas write his twentieth letter) But that was a week ago, and it was only now that he'd received a reply.

He gingerly opened the envelope pulling the letter out inside. God why did it feel like he was ready to puke? What if this was a scam and the lady didn't actually want anything to do with him?

"Oh Merlin get on with it!" Ron proclaimed across from him, pieces of sausage spraying across the table. Nicholas scowled and chucked a napkin at the boy, before reading the letter.

_Dear Nicholas, _

_Thank you for your letter._

_I'll admit I was quite surprised upon hearing from Professor McGonagall that there was indeed a child of the Black Family that I had not heard of until she mentioned you. I however, am no longer a member of the Black Family, having married my husband Edward Tonks (whom your great uncle greatly disapproved of). _

_Yes, I am related to your father through our parents. My father Cygnus Black is the brother I believe of your grandmother, Walburga Black who passed away a few years ago. Narcissa, my younger sister married Lucius Malfoy-_

"Unlucky mate." Harry's tone sounded like someone giving his condolences.

_And has a son your age, named Draco. I have another sister, named Bellatrix who married into the Lestrange family. _

_I hope this answers your questions. It is to my belief upon looking into it further, that your father was my cousin Sirius Black. He had a brother named Regulus, but had passed away years ago. I do not recall Sirius ever having children, so forgive me for the tone of my letter. _

_I have a daughter named Nymphadora who had left Hogwarts a year ago, she was quite excited upon hearing about you and I therefore urge you to talk to her as well. She awaits your letter I hear. As for the rest of your questions, I believe that the nature of that conversation is one that must be done face to face. I am holding a Christmas Dinner on the 24th of December and would like to extend an invitation for you to come along. _

_I look forward to hearing from you. Please let Professor McGonagall know that if you decide to come along to the dinner that I would be more than happy to come collect you from Hogwarts and to take you back in the evening._

_Your Aunt,_

_Andromeda Tonks._

Nicholas let out a breath. Feeling as though it was the first time he'd exhaled since reading the letter. His father was Sirius Black. The name didn't ring a bell, and judging from the sound of it there was more to it than that that his aunt didn't want to write on paper. It sounded like she was pained whilst reading the paper, he wondered it was too much of an impersonal question to ask her about her side of the family.

"So?" Harry asked finally when he saw Nicholas tucking his paper away into his school bag.

"She sounds… okay. She's asked me to come along to Christmas Dinner on the 24th." Nicholas replied, still in shock that he'd even received an answer. His father's name was Sirius Black. That was one step further to finding out about what happened all those years ago. He was itching to go to the library later to find out more about his father and to ask Professor McGonagall about him.

"That's good right?" Ron hesitated in asking, seeing Nicholas re-read the letter over and over again.

"What kind of name is Nymphadora?" Nicholas chuckled, folding the letter away to start eating breakfast "Sounds like an old witchy name."

"Are you going? To the dinner?" Harry asked before taking a mouthful of toast.

"I don't know, It's only for the day… Aunt Andromeda said that she'd make sure I'd be brought back in the afternoon," He paused a thought finally hitting him "What if they don't like me?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look before glancing back at him confusedly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron finally questioned "Normally you wouldn't even think of something like that."

"If she didn't want to get to know you, she wouldn't have invited you to the dinner" Harry said reassuringly "Besides, even if she didn't like you. This dinner would give you the chance to get to know her. There's nothing wrong with giving it a shot."

Nicholas pondered over this while the boys finished their breakfast and headed to the first class of the day. Charms with Professor Flitwick, who had decided after completing the basics in charm magic was ready for them all to learn their first proper spell and develop their wandwork. Professor Flitwick had set them up into pairs already, Nicholas was paired with Dean Thomas from his dorm. He could see Harry sitting in the seat in front of him paired up with Seamus Finnigan.

Professor Flitwick had gone about explaining the basics of the spell "Wingardium Leviosa!" along with the wrist movement and proper wand movement needed. Nicholas wasn't worried, so far his best class had been Charms. He'd been excited to perform the spell ever since the first day of class when Flitwick had levitated Neville's toad around the room. He'd already read up about the spell beforehand during his previous study sessions with Neville, Dean and Seamus a few weeks ago- back when he and Neville were talking anyway.

"Don't forget, it is imperative that you get the wrist movement right!" Flitwick chirped from where he stood at the front of the class behind a podium stacked up with books, he flourished his wand through the air again "And with the _correct_ pronunciation, _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Flitwick watched every pair closely, calling out "swish and flick! Mr Finnigan stop prodding the feather and do the movement properly!" Nicholas gulped, he'd been watching Seamus and Harry in front of him practising instead. Hermione was down the row from him a few seats away, practising the wand movement without saying the incantation. He let out a shaky breath before picking up his wand and staring at the pristine white feather sat atop the desk in front of him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He muttered, too shy to say the incantation louder in case it didn't work. To his surprise, as he finished the wand movement the feather rose off the table. Suspended in mid-air as though being lifted by fishing wire. Glee filled his chest as he lifted his wand a little higher, watching the feather follow- he'd managed it on the first try!

"Look here! Mr Black has done it!" Professor Flitwick looked like he was bursting with happiness "Well done Mr Black!" Nicholas felt his face flush as all the other students in the class turned to look at him as he lowered his feather back to the table. Hermione on the other hand was hissing harshly at Ron, to the point the red-haired boy propped his book up on the table to block her from seeing him practice.

"How'd you do it?" Dean asked, seeing his feather only shudder in its spot "Mine must be broken."

"Erm… It's just in the wrist really," Nicholas explained, showing Dean the spell again and gently coaxing to change the way he was pronouncing the spell "Try and make the '_gar'_ a bit more pronounced than the rest of the spell, keep your wrist floppy."

Dean nodded, taking in his words quietly as he practised again. He grinned when his feather started to rise, only a few minutes after Hermione demonstrated to Ron _again_ how to do it. Nicholas overheard their conversation slightly from where he was watching Dean chuckled in delight.

"Honestly, if you'd only just listened you would be able to get it!" She said prissily "It's Wing-_gar-_dium Levi-_o_-sa! You keep saying it wrong!"

"Maybe if you weren't snapping at me every two seconds I could do it!" Ron deflected, his ears tinged red with embarrassment. By the end of the class, most of the students had been able to perform the spell at least once. Flitwick had given Nicholas points for being the first to successfully do it, brimming with glee as he did so.

"_Honestly, if you'd only just listened you would be able to get it!" _Ron mocked, still upset as they made their way out of the class, he exhaled harshly trying to calm down "She's so annoying! She thinks she knows everything!" Nicholas had only just managed to catch up to him and Harry when he'd heard what the boy was ranting on about "She's a bloody nightmare!" Nicholas opened his mouth to say something when Harry was suddenly shoved forward roughly.

Nicholas caught Harry's arm, helping him steady himself as he noticed a mass of bushy hair scurry past the three boys. Hermione.

"Ron- Keep your voice down," Nicholas urged the boy watching the bushy haired girl disappear around a corner "Hermione could have heard you!"

"I think she did." Harry said readjusting his robes and the bag on his shoulder.

"So what if she did?" Ron countered, his voice still raised "Maybe she'll realise that she hasn't got any friends because of how she speaks to people!"

Nicholas bit his tongue at Ron's comment, he did notice that after a while the boy was starting to look more and more uncomfortable when Hermione didn't show up to classes afterwards. Nicholas had looked out for her at dinner in the Great Hall, when she didn't show up to lunch either earlier that day. As he, Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table to have their dinner, Dean had whispered over, that apparently Hermione had been crying in the girls bathroom all day. Ron guiltily looked down at the table as the Halloween dinner was served on golden plates similar to the beginning feast.

"I hope she's okay." Nicholas muttered to himself, poking his sprouts around on his plate, losing his appetite after a while as he thought of Hermione sitting alone in the girls toilet missing the banquet because of the harsh words she'd heard earlier. He was upset with himself for not saying anything to Ron sooner that could have prevented it when the doors to the Great Hall crashed open with a bang.

A distressed Professor Quirrel came running into the hall, howling at the top of his lungs out of fear as he sprinted to the teacher's table, only to collapse against the headteacher's feet

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He cried hysterically "Thought you should know-"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher slumped into a faint on the floor, sprawled out as screams and shouts filled the air. Panic filled the room quickly as the teachers tried calming the students down-

"Did the defence against the _dark arts_ teacher just faint?" Nicholas felt bad for the incredulous tone in his voice as he tried getting a better look at the professor, who was slowly being levitated away by Madam Pomfrey.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall, as he too calmly got to his feet and surveyed the students in front of him "Prefects, please escort your houses back to your designated common rooms immediately, teachers come with me."

"He can't be serious," Harry deadpanned next to Nicholas as the boys got to their feet to follow Percy "Is Dumbledore really going to take on a troll?"

"If anyone can take care of it, Dumbledore can" Ron insisted, however his facial expression didn't match his confident tone as he pushed past the group of first years to catch up to Percy leaving Harry and Nicholas behind. As Nicholas got to his feet, he was suddenly struck with a thought.

"How'd you reckon a mountain troll manage to get in?" Harry asked, only to be interrupted when Nicholas grabbed his arm "Nick?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione? Wha-" He understood, quickly glancing around checking as well "she doesn't know about the troll-"

"She's in the girls bathroom by herself! We have to warn her!" Nicholas urged "But we have to keep an eye on Percy, we'll need to sneak away just as we get outside!"

The boys ducked, immediately moving to join the Hufflepuffs as they moved to go towards the kitchen before drifting off in another direction towards the girls toilets. Nicholas could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Harry down a deserted corridor, when the sound of footsteps following them made him stop and pull Harry behind an alcove out of sight.

"Nick wha-" Harry was silenced as Nicholas clamped his hand down on top of his friend's mouth. The footsteps were getting closer. All he could hear was him and Harry trying to keep their breathing quiet as a teacher dressed in black from head to toe passed them silently. Nicholas thanked whichever deity was out there keeping an eye out for them as Snape continued heading onwards before disappearing from view. He let out a heavy breath, wiping sweat from his brow and removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"That was Snape." Harry whispered, peering around the alcove "What's he doing here? Why isn't he down in the dungeons?"

"Dunno, but we have to move whilst the coast is clear." Nicholas hissed back, he looked at his friend noticing that his eyes hadn't left the corner Snape had turned around before he'd disappeared "Harry?"

"He's heading to the third floor Nick." Harry said, stepping forward to follow when Nicholas pulled him back "Let go! We need to follow him!"

"Harry we can't! Hermione's by herself right now when there's a troll loose in the school! Snape can look after himself!-" Nicholas stopped talking as a sudden smell flooded him completely to the point he wanted to vomit. He covered his nose and mouth as he peered around the alcove along with Harry to find the origin of the disgusting smell.

He regretted it. Because soon after, the troll that the teachers were looking for all the way down in the dungeons was here. Trailing along slowly, dragging its feet across the floor with a club grasped firmly in his hand as he made his way down the corridor. The height of the ceiling was barely capable of accommodating the troll as it continued to stump along, sniffing the air occasionally at every door until it stopped. Nicholas's eyes widened when he realised that the door the troll was inspecting at the moment was the girls' bathroom. He prayed internally that Hermione was in another troll-safe bathroom on another floor or had gone back to the common room.

The troll ducked into the room slowly, Harry grasped at his arm tightly before pointing towards a key poking out of the lock on the door. On another day, perhaps, that would've been a good idea if Nicholas wasn't sure whether there was a person in the bathroom. They would have at least gotten rid of the problem without causing any damage-

A high pitched scream filled them with dread- coming from the room the troll had just meandered into. Nicholas swore under his breath as Harry acted a second faster than he did and ran. As soon as they entered the bathroom, they saw her.

"Hermione!" Nicholas shouted, trying to get her attention. She was crouched underneath one of the toilet sinks as the troll slowly made its way over towards her. Using its club to destroy the toilet cubicles and sinks before reaching the one she was currently hiding under.

"Confuse it!" Harry yelled, picking up a broken tap off of the floor to throw at the troll.

"Hey! Numb nuts!" Nicholas picked up a piece of broken slab that was near him, missing the troll entirely only to hit a wall nearby instead. Harry sent him a look of confusion at his choice of words, as the troll slowly turned around. Nicholas couldn't believe that the troll didn't react when Harry's tap hit him, but did when he shouted instead. The ugly troll turned its snout towards him, as Harry ran around it to Hermione.

"Go run! _Run!" _He yelled, Nicholas ducked instinctively as the troll picked up a broken sink on the floor and launched it towards his head. Debris sprayed throughout the room as he crawled to get into a clearer position, trying to keep an eye on Harry and Hermione at the same time. He reached into his robes to pull out his wand.

Harry tried pulling Hermione away in the meantime, but she wouldn't move. She was frozen in fear as she watched Nicholas use the locomotor spell to throw broken bits of wall and mirror shards at the troll with no avail whatsoever.

"Hurry up!" Nicholas shouted, panic clear in his voice as he backed into a corner unknowingly. He didn't notice that out of the corner of his eye, Harry had stupidly decided to jump onto the back of the troll and shoved- _his wand?-_ up the troll's nostril! Nicholas was dumbfounded, watching as the troll writhed in pain with Harry holding on for dear life. He was going to get dropped!

"Harry! Let go now!" Nicholas tried again- using the only spell he only knew to lift a sink from the ground as Harry loosened his grip from the troll's neck to drop onto the floor. As soon as Harry was out of the way, Nicholas moved his wand and watched as the sink crashed itself on top of the troll's head, shards of porcelain breaking off in the process with a gross crunch. Harry quickly scrambled out of the way, pulling a dazed Hermione to her feet over to Nicholas as the troll dropped onto the floor. Sprawled out as though fast asleep.

The trio couldn't believe their luck, as Harry slowly stepped forward to retrieve his wand that was poking out from the trolls nostril. Nicholas was still shaking from head to toe, keeping his wand at the ready just in case the troll decided it wasn't asleep yet as Hermione spoke.

"It… It isn't dead is it?" She said quietly, her voice quavering.

"I don't think so-" Harry answered, pulling his wand out covered in slimy snot "-Urgh. Next time Nick, you can stick your wand up its nose. I'll stay on the side."

"I- We just did that- what even-" He couldn't function, Nicholas was still watching the troll as though it wasn't real "That thing- we knocked out a troll!"

"Indeed!" A shrill voice spoke from the doorway of the girls bathroom. The three Gryffindors blanched on the spot, turning to find their head of house looking between them and the troll on the ground with disbelief.

"What- on _earth_ were you thinking? First years out of their dormitory with a mountain troll!" McGonagall screeched, her eyes livid with fury as she looked between them. Nicholas felt shame wash over him. God, Mel was going to be furious when she found out- if that is. He didn't think they'd be caught and now he'd gotten Harry and Hermione in trouble.

"You're all lucky you weren't killed!"

_Or worse, expelled._ Nicholas thought to himself, quoting Hermione from a few months ago.

Snape silently made his way into the room after Professor Quirrel, moving forwards towards the troll still slumped over on the floor. A part of Nicholas hoped that the troll woke up at that point when Snape leaned over it to check its vitals properly.

"Professor! It was my fault!" Hermione whimpered, from where she stood at Nicholas' side "I- That is… When I heard about the troll being in the dungeon, I thought I could take care of it alone-"

_What the heck?!_ Nicholas' eyes shot wide open in disbelief as he caught Harry's who was just as shocked as he was.

"I'd read about them- I thought I was smart enough to deal with it. But I was wrong. By the time Harry and Nick- Nicholas came here to warn me I was already trapped by the troll. I would have died if they came here even a second later." Nicholas would have laughed out loud if it wasn't for the fact that his and Harry's school career didn't depend on the lie Hermione _goody two shoes_ Granger had just come up with. They tried to look convincing, as though that's what really happened.

In a sense it did.

"Such foolish behaviour Miss Granger, thinking that an eleven year old could take care of a fully grown mountain troll!" McGonagall clutched at her chest, disappointment clear in her voice as she stared Hermione down "five points will be taken from Gryffindor- for your poor _thoughtless_ behaviour! I advise that you go back to Gryffindor Tower if you aren't hurt- without any diversions this time!" She barked. Hermione stumbled for a while, before quickly walking off out of the bathroom leaving Harry and Nicholas standing under the Deputy Headmistresses' scrutinizing gaze.

"What you did… was purely irresponsible" Nicholas' shoulders slumped upon hearing that, "Sheer idiocy and pure luck! However, few first years can say that they have successfully knocked out a mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Therefore, five points will be awarded to Gryffindor from the both of you- You may go." McGonagall scolded, waving them off finally. The two boys looked at each other in surprise before heading out and silently making their way up towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What… just happened?" Nicholas asked under his breath, as they reached the fat lady "Did we really just win 5 points to Gryffindor?- and not get a detention? Or expelled?"

"Hermione got us out of trouble," Harry paused, turning to him "We should thank her. We could have been in more trouble if it weren't for her."

"Wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if it wasn't for Ron," Nicholas uttered loud enough for Harry to hear "You have to agree. I understand that Hermione can be hard to get along with, but what he said was out of line Harry."

Harry remained quiet as Nicholas spoke the password to the Fat Lady. The common room was so loud that Nicholas was barely able to hear Harry's response.

"I know, he was. We'll just have to keep an eye on what he says around her in the future-"

They were drawn up short, as Hermione stepped out from where she was hiding by the portrait hole evidently waiting for them to come through. The boys stopped, looking at each other and back at her.

"Thanks, for that back there." Hermione said awkwardly, her eyes moving from Harry's eventually to Nicholas' "And.. I am sorry."

"No, thank you- McGonagall could have given us detention or kicked us out." Nicholas responded with a shy grin.

"Yeah, a fate worse than death. Getting expelled." Harry chuckled, as the three joined the other Gryffindors in their halloween feast.


	9. Chapter 9

**November 9th, 1991**

"Try and eat something mate," Nicholas pushed a plate of toast towards Harry "You're gonna need it today." Harry had his head planted down on the table top, refusing to put anything in his stomach in case he spewed. He felt sorry for the boy, he hadn't slept much the night before. He'd been so nervous all he could do was toss and turn last night. When Nicholas had woken up this morning, Harry was already sitting upright in his bed trying and failing to fall back asleep.

"What if I fall off my broom?" Harry asked tentatively, slowly raising his head from the table.

"You won't fall off your broom," Nicholas reassured him "You'll be fine."

"But what if I do?" Harry pressed, moving the plate of toast away again.

"You _won't._" Nicholas answered firmly "Do you really think all the professors would let you get injured? It's not like you're capable of losing control of your broom anyway- I've seen your flying during practice okay, you're really good!"

"But-"

"Potter, I am two seconds away from dousing you with my morning pumpkin juice," Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the plate of toast that Harry had pushed away, before sliding it over to his friend again "eat."

Harry sighed heavily before caving in and angrily took a bite of his toast, before giving Nicholas a look to wipe the smirk off his face.

"I still think Snape was up to something yesterday," Harry muttered looking around warily to check if any other students were somehow listening "He tried going past the dog, I know it!"

"Or, hear me out, maybe he's just trying to feed the thing. I mean, it's not like you can feed the dog pedigree bites," Nicholas thought carefully for a minute "Why would Snape want anything to do with the dog anyway, he's a teacher- Just because he wears dark robes all the time doesn't mean that he's evil."

"Nick, he's obviously evil!" Harry hissed, his eyes flashed alarmingly

"Harry, you're saying he's evil because he wears black. Wearing black is just a fashion statement!" Nicholas hissed back "I think he went to go feed the thing, Snape might be a weird looking teacher but that doesn't mean that we should be judging him by his hair and clothes!"

Harry huffed before stuffing his face with the rest of his toast, obviously defeated by Nicholas' logic. Harry had had his book _Quidditch Through The Ages _confiscated by Snape yesterday when they were reading by the black lake, but when Harry had tried to get it back later in the afternoon he'd walked in on Snape and Filch tending to a bite on Snape's leg. Harry had said, that judging by the size, that there was no doubt he'd gone into the room with the cerberus in. He'd also overheard Snape and Filch talking about the three-headed dog.

"Have you ever thought of looking for an expert about the Cerberus?" Nicholas prompted, he hated the look of defeat on Harry's face "Like, I dunno, Hagrid? Since you're so interested in the thing you may as well learn everything you could about it."

"But that would be too suspicious…" Harry replied, carefully pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice "We can't just blatantly ask Hagrid about the dog without him catching on to what we're doing."

"Good morning!" Hermione chirped, shocking the two boys out of their deep conversation "Sorry we're late I had to wait for Ron to come down, he took ages." She explained, before taking the seat to Nicholas's left. He sent her a small smile, before watching Ron trudge along fully docked ready to watch the quidditch match. The red-haired boy took a seat next to Harry and immediately started piling his plate up with food.

"Mornin'." Ron mumbled around a mouthful of bacon "You ready Harry?"

Harry nodded silently.

"Can you pass me the butter please," Hermione asked "What were you boys talking about before?"

"I was explaining to Nick about Snape, and the three headed dog." Harry explained, "but he doesn't believe me."

"It's not that I _don't_ believe you, it's just that I don't think Snape would go out of his way to nearly killed by the beast just for an item," Nicholas sighed exasperatedly "There's no item in this world worth getting killed over, and I like to think that Snape is smarter than that."

"I agree, I don't think Snape was trying to steal the item" Hermione added "If he did, then surely Professor Dumbledore must have put some sort of alarm or something just in case someone did try to steal whatever it is they're hiding.."

"Besides, you've got other things to worry about Harry." Nicholas added, moving the butter along to Hermione finally "We have a quidditch match to win!"

"You best get more than a piece of toast down you Harry, Seekers are near enough the most attacked players in quidditch- you'll need your senses about you." Seamus said from further down the table. Harry groaned, dropping his head down onto the table once again.

Once eleven o'clock hit, the entire Hogwarts student body had already made their way to the quidditch stands surrounding the quidditch pitch. Nicholas had pushed his way to have a seat at the front of the stands, Hermione and Neville joining him nearby. He glanced around and found Ron caught up with Seamus and Dean, a scowl on his face for some reason until he noticed that he was standing directly behind Hagrid.

Nicholas shuddered harshly as a cold gust of wind hit him, he bundled his scarf tighter around his neck as they all waited for the match to start.

"Harry made me worry earlier," Nicholas muttered to Hermione under his breath, noticing her trying to warm her hands under her arms "He kept getting worried about falling off his broom- you don't think that could actually happen do you?"

"Considering my _hate_ for flying, I don't think I'm the best to talk to about the amount of ways someone could fall off a broom Nick- But no, I don't think he could-"

"Hermione! Make this thing move will ya!" Ron shouted from behind, Hermione momentarily glanced back to see Ron and Dean holding a banner between them with the words _Potter for President! _glittering in red and gold, a hand drawn lion next to the words was still until Hermione used a charm to make it move.

"Oh! I think they're coming out now!" Nicholas grinned, watching as two separate teams of seven players emerged from what Nicholas was guessing was the changing rooms. The sudden eruption of cheers nearly deafened him, making him clasp his hands over his ear momentarily. His eyes searched for Harry though, his worries melting away when he recognised the short messy black head of hair emerging last with the Gryffindor captain.

"Go on Potter!" Nicholas shouted amongst the other gryffindors "Show 'em how it's done!"

Nicholas watched the players separate into specific areas on the field, as the team captains walked over towards Madam Hooch who was refereeing.

"He looks so nervous!" Hermione remarked "Look at the slytherin seeker! Harry must be absolutely terrified!"

"If he can handle a mountain troll 'mione, he can handle catching a snitch-" Nicholas was interrupted when all fourteen players finally ascended into the air, a part of him felt envious seeing Harry flying with the gryffindor team- wishing he could join Harry and the others. But at the same time, seeing all the bludgers flying around the pitch made him hesitant to join his best friend so quickly. The game had quickly started, Nicholas had spent too much time trying to pay attention to the game itself that he'd completely ignored Lee Jordan's apparently amazing commentary. Hermione had unconsciously grasped onto his arm when Harry nearly got smacked in the face with a bludger.

"Holy sh- Hermione that was close! Did you see what?!" Nicholas grinned watching Harry fly around the stands towards them, the blackhaired boy reached out giving Nicholas a high five as he zoomed past, Nicholas' hair ruffling in the wind afterwards.

"Honestly, he needs to be more careful! I nearly got his nose broken and now he's celebrating!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief, shouting over the sounds of cheers as Gryffindor scored once again.

"Lighten up Hermione, he needs to do something!"

"Wha's 'e doin'? No sign of the Snitch then?" Hagrid said from behind, watching the match through a pair of binoculars.

"I think he's just keeping an eye out," Nicholas responded, steering his eyes away from the chasers from a moment to see where Harry currently was watching the match from above "He's got a good viewpoint from up there I imagine."

"Gryffindor scores again!" Lee Jordan announced through the microphone, causing another wave of cheers through the stands. Nicholas and Hermione laughed as Harry did a couple of loop-the-loops in midair.

"Wait! I think he saw- That was close!" Hermione covered her eyes. Harry had his eyes fixed on something near the gryffindor goalposts, before a bludger had zoomed past missing Harry's face by mere centimeters "This is such a barbaric game! He could have been seriously injured just now!"

Nicholas saw Fred Weasley shout something up towards Harry just as the slytherin chasers managed to grab hold of the quaffle

"Slytherin's in possession! Headed towards Gryffindor goal post after a vicious dodge by the Weasley twins and Chaser Bell-" Harry immediately pushed his broomstick downwards, the slytherin seeker following instantaneously "I think the seekers have seen the snitch!"

"Look at that speed!" Nicholas said in awe "Harry's got Higgs beat by a mile look at that!"

Nicholas and Hermione jumped up and down in anticipation as Harry was nearing the snitch closer and closer-

"YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"Nicholas!" Hermione shouted next to him.

"Flint nearly knocked him off his bloody broom!" Nicholas shouted in protest, just as Harry was about to catch the snitch the Slytherin captain out of nowhere had blocked Harry off entirely. Harry had nearly spun with his broom out of control, holding on for dear life as he tried to get back on.

"Ref! Send him off! Red Card!" Dean Thomas, another muggle-born from gryffindor shouted from behind them, Nicholas could hear Ron beside him telling the boy off.

"That was a foul! Hooch send him off!" Nicholas joined in, shouting out towards Madam Hooch who was already flying over towards Flint and Wood. The two quidditch captains looked like they were in the middle of a heated conversation as Lee Jordan announced that Gryffindor would be given a penalty shot.

"Look at Draco's face," Nicholas said lowly towards Hermione pointing towards the blonde haired slytherin who had a foul look on his face as Spinnet managed to score the penalty shot "I bet he isn't pleased Gryffindor's doing so well."

"Never mind him Nick, there's something wrong with Harry!" Hermione hissed, grabbing at Nicholas's arm. Nicholas winced as her fingernails bit into his skin, he glanced back at Harry expecting him to be trying to dodge the bludgers- except he was just barely holding on for dear life as his broom started bucking around.

"Could something have happened when Flint nearly knocked him off the broom earlier?" Seamus asked them from behind.

"No' possible, Nothin' can affect a broom withou' Dark Magic," Hagrid said with a shudder, staring in worry at Harry "No student can do tha'."

The gryffindor players had noticed, flying below Harry with arms stretched out in caution.

"What's he playing at?" Nicholas wondered aloud, "He can't have lost control-" His eyes snapped wide open in realisation, the broom can't have a mind of its own after all unless someone was making it move that way "It's been jinxed!"

"Yes! It's been jinxed! Nicholas look around and see if you could spot anyone staring up at Harry without blinking!"

"That's going to be a bit difficult Hermione considering everyone's probably staring at Harry right now- yes- yes, okay I get it." He silenced immediately seeing the look of impatience on her face "They would be mumbling as well."

Nicholas took his gaze away from Harry helplessly dangling towards the stands, struggling to see over the heads of students suddenly standing up and pointing in fear towards Harry.

"Why aren't the teachers doing something?" Nicholas said through gritted teeth, frustration coursing through him, he looked towards the teachers stands and watched with confusion at Professor Quirrel.

The normally quiet and stuttering man who cannot physically stand still without a nervous tic was uncharacteristically still. A look of concentration on his face, eyes unblinking and muttering something under his breath. Professor Quirrel couldn't be doing it could he?

"Hermione… what is Quirrel doing?" Nicholas whispered, grabbing her arm to get her attention "He isn't…"

"He can't be… Not when he's right next to Dumbledore surely-"

"It must be him! You said it yourself he needs to be staring unblinking and speaking! What are we going to do?"

"Stay here! If Harry drops, I need you to get there first-"

"What are you doing- Hermione! Oi- Her- Hermione!- Damn!" Nicholas saw her quickly duck beneath the crowd before he'd lost sight of her. He looked back towards Harry who was still dangling from above. The quidditch game forgotten momentarily as the gryffindor players watched worryingly as their youngest player held on for dear life.

And the teachers still weren't doing anything! Nicholas looked towards the teachers stand, ushering Hermione to hurry up under his breath when he noticed Snape staring at Harry unblinking as well. The man was muttering something, similarly to Quirrel. This didn't make sense- was someone trying to protect Harry?

There was a sudden gasp, as Snape looked like he'd lost his footing for a moment and Quirrel jumped to his feet, shouting about a fire. Nicholas grinned in victory as Harry had quickly gained control of his broom soon after.

"Yes Harry!" He shouted, clapping his hands as the boy raced downwards towards the ground, when suddenly he was grabbing at his mouth and landed ungracefully on the ground. The crowd went silent almost comically, as they all watched in anticipation.

Nicholas watched in confusion, just as Hermione appeared next to him again as Harry coughed something out into his hand.

"He didn't…" Hermione whispered in shock. Harry lifted his arm into the air, the golden snitch glittering in the sun between his fingers.

"He did!" Nicholas gaffawed "He nearly ate the golden snitch!"

A roar of shouts and applause from the stands nearly deafened him. Gryffindor had won the game! Nicholas was jumping with glee next to Hermione, his cheeks sore from smiling so hard.

"Gryffindor wins! Take that! You slimy little-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall hissed before the microphone was turned off.

"If every single quidditch match is going to be like that, I think I'll age ten years easily every time." Hermione declared, shouting over the fifth year gryffindors next to her that were screaming. Nicholas chuckled, before pulling Hermione along to get down to the pitch.

They quickly shoved their way through the crowd of students, accidentally elbowing Malfoy in the side as Nicholas and Hermione reached Harry. The boy was still staring down as the golden snitch in his hand as Nicholas threw his arm around Harry's neck, ruffling his hair.

"Next time you want to pull a stunt like that, tell me please. Poor Hermione here nearly had a heart attack!" Nicholas joked, watching Hermione's face blush red as she quickly gave Harry a hug "You were brilliant mate!"

"Well Done Harry!" Hagrid finally caught up to them, the giant man was still beaming as he reached the trio "Le's go 'ave a cup of tea later! After you've cleaned up o'course-"

"Harry we need to tell you about something," Nicholas whispered, dropping his arm from around Harry's shoulder's as he quickly sent a look over to Hermione "We think we know what happened with your broom."

"What- You mean I didn't just lose control over it?" Harry asked, Nicholas glanced around before steering Harry away from the changing rooms with Hermione trailing behind them keeping a look out. Nicholas quickly pushed the other two beneath one of the quidditch stands, where the sounds of students still clambering down from the seats drowned out their conversation from anyone nearby. Nicholas and Hermione explained to Harry carefully what they'd seen during the game, about seeing Quirrell jinxing the broom. Harry wasn't so inclined to believe that Quirrell was behind it compared to when Nicholas said that he'd noticed Snape doing the exact same thing not moments later.

"If anyone wanted me dead, Snape would" Harry said in a heavy tone "He's definitely out for me. Quirrell wouldn't do anything like that."

"But Quirrell wasn't even acting like Quirrell! There was something wrong- he wasn't acting… y'know, fidgety!" Nicholas struggled to find the right words as he looked at Hermione to help.

"Either way, one of them was trying to throw you off the broom" Hermione insisted with a firm tone "When I went to the teachers stand, I think I accidently bumped into Professor Snape before I got to Professor Quirrel-"

"It all went so fast, I didn't even notice which one could have done it-" Nicholas swore under his breath.

"But at least we know, those two we can definitely count as suspicious" Hermione affirmed "I might take a look if I could learn anything more about Professor Quirrell from the school library. Since he's so accomplished and all."

"I just can't believe none of the other teachers didn't even think about using a levitation spell to lower you to the ground or something-" Nicholas wondered "Dumbledore was there, why didn't he do anything?"

"Maybe he thought it wasn't anything abnormal?" Hermione suggested as Harry sent her a look of incredulity.

"Yeah, like it's perfectly normal for a first year to be dangling off a broom in the middle of a game-" Harry raked a hand through his hair "No, I just decided to _hang_ around since I had nothing else to do-"

"Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning around to leave the stands. Harry chuckled lowly to himself as Nicholas slapped him on the arm.

"You tried mate," Nicholas shook his head "A star for effort, Poor execution."

Nicholas and Hermione left Harry to get a shower and to change as they waited for him in the entrance hall. Hermione was pacing back and forth thinking out loud that perhaps it was a misunderstanding and Quirrell was actually trying to protect Harry from Snape instead. Nicholas rolled his eyes from where he was sat atop a window ledge.

"Hermione you're going to wear the ground in if you continue like that," Nicholas taunted "Besides, it's not as though that's enough evidence to bring to a teacher anyway."

"But if we bring our suspicions to Professor McGonagall at least she'll be suspicious enough to keep an eye on the both of them."

"I doubt Professor McGonagall is going to take what we say seriously." Nicholas watched her become more and more frustrated before eventually coming to lean against the window ledge he was currently sitting on.

"We can't just do nothing! Harry was in serious danger just now and we've got to tell someone what we know!" Hermione continued to fret, even as Harry finally joined them.

"What took so long Potter? Trying to mess your hair up even more?" Nicholas called out to him.

"At least my hair isn't a birds nest Black," Harry replied "I wouldn't be surprised to find a goose or something laying in yours."

"You take that back!"

Hermione could only ignore the two and their bickering as they walked down to Hagrid's, the boys were still bantering back and forth even as they settled down in Hagrid's small cabin.

Nicholas was later nursing a cup of tea as large as his head as Hermione retold her suspicions to Hagrid. The gamekeeper only shook his head in disbelief as she did so.

"I don' believe ya," Hagrid sighed later "Snape is a 'ogwarts professor! He would never do that to you 'arry."

Nicholas and Harry shared a look between them, Hermione looked put out but didn't say anything further.

"But, I think he did. During Halloween, when the troll got into the dungeons Nick and I saw Snape heading up towards the third floor." Harry explained, a bit more cautiously looking at the expression on Hagrid's face.

"And Harry said yesterday, after he went to go collect his book from Snape he saw Filch and him trying to fix a big bite on Snape's leg." Nicholas added.

"I think he tried to go past the three-headed dog on the third floor!-" Harry was interrupted by the sound of Hagrid's cup of tea dropping onto the table, shattering the handle "Hagrid!"

"I'm fine- How'd you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said.

"The thing's name is Fluffy?" Nicholas' eyes widened "The big three-headed dog- absolutely terrifying thing- _Fluffy_?"

"He's mine-" Hagrid said nonchalantly as he used a towel sized napkin to wipe the table "I lent 'im off to Dumbledore beginnin' o' the year to protect-"

Nicholas, Harry and Hermione leaned in eagerly to listen to what he had to say just as Hagrid stopped in his movements. His face clouded with irritation.

"Now I ain't tellin' you that! Tha's secret information!"

"But Snape-"

"Bu' nothin! Snape is a 'ogwarts professor, been teachin' here for years and he'd never go behin' Dumbledore's back." Hagrid responded firmly, putting the napkin back in his pocket.

"But what about Quirrell?" Nicholas asked "I noticed Quirrell doing the exact same thing during the match" He looked at Hermione pleadingly for help "Someone was trying to kill Harry!"

"I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid, Quirrell wasn't looking away either!"

"You bes' forget these silly things about them," Hagrid said carefully, looking between the three of them "Yeh should be focusin' on studyin' and homework. This is dangerous talk- Yeh forget abou' Fluffy and whatever you think it's hidin', that information is top secret! Only Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel know abou' it-"

"Nicholas Flamel!" Harry gasped, "I bet we could find something about him somewhere!"

Hagrid looked beside himself with frustration as the three quickly bid him goodbye, with false promises to not go looking for more information.

**December 23rd, 1991**

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Before he knew it, Hogwarts was covered with inches of snow and all of the students were looking forward to going home for the holidays. Nicholas had been too nervous about meeting Andromeda that he'd nearly forgotten his own birthday on the 17th, just before school broke up. It wasn't until Harry, Ron and Hermione had handed them their birthday presents for him that he'd suddenly remembered. Since their day was full of classes, they just proceeded to have a quiet evening in the common room with Harry and Nicholas sneaking off later on to get hot chocolate from the kitchens once everyone had gone to bed.

Ron and Hermione had pitched in together to buy him the entire Sherlock Holmes book collection, but had been altered so that the images would move- apparantly Sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a squib author at the time and wasn't well known in the wizarding world as he was in the muggle one. Harry had bought him a matching red and gold scarf along with gloves. Hagrid sent him a box of homemade truffles and an invitation for tea again during the christmas holidays. His sister Mel and Jacob had sent him a collection of muggle chocolates that he knew Nicholas had missed, along with an assortment of Jacob's drawings (Nicholas found these more touching, missing the toddler so).

But tomorrow he would be going to Andromeda's and despite his friends' words of reassurance, he was bricking it. Nicholas sat quietly in the library, struggling to focus on his Astronomy homework with how much his hands were shaking that he'd decided to close his book and give it a rest. He was thankful for how quiet it was in the library, as it helped with how overwhelmed he'd been feeling. Hermione was sat on the other side of the table, quill between her lips as she skimmed through a large heavy bound textbook in search of Nicholas Flamel.

Since the Quidditch match against Slytherin, neither her nor Harry had given up on searching for the mysterious person. Hermione said that he could have sworn she'd heard the name or read about him somewhere, but couldn't place where she'd remembered it from. Nicholas had given up searching for Nicholas Flamel momentarily when he'd realised that he had fallen behind on some of his homework.

"Hermione! Psst- Hermione!" Nicholas ripped a tiny piece of parchment paper to scrunch up into a ball, throwing it at her. The ball hit her square in the forehead before she looked up at him in annoyance.

"What?!" She mouthed.

"What time is it?" He mouthed back, pointing towards his wrist, her eyebrows furrowed before glancing around for the library clock. Her face fell when she'd realised that it was nearly eleven o clock, and that she was due to collect her trunk from the dorm.

Hermione was one of the many students going home for the holidays, Nicholas and Ron had opted to stay at Hogwarts with Harry. They'd also made promises to keep searching for Nicholas Flamel during the school break and to contact Hermione if they found two gryffindors quickly packed up their belongings and left the library, Nicholas went to the Great Hall his minded clouded with worry about his visit to Andromeda the following day when he absentmindedly crashed shoulders with someone else.

"If I didn't know any better _cousin_, I'd say you enjoy my company." Nicholas taunted, seeing Malfoy alone was weird to him. The slytherin was wearing a well tailored black winter cloak that nearly reached the floor with silver linings. His permanent sneer on his face clear as day.

"Some of us know better than to move out of the way for blood-traitors like you, cousin," Malfoy responded with a cold tone "Perhaps if you were more important I would have noticed you." With that, his blonde haired cousin turned on the spot and moved away, probably going back to the slytherin common room. Nicholas had the urge to say something back when he realised Malfoy must've also been going home for the holidays. A part of him wondered whether Malfoy had also met Andromeda or whether his family had already kicked them out by the time he'd been born.

"Nick!" Harry called from where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table sat by Ron "Where were you earlier? I was looking everywhere for you!" Harry asked, steering his attention away momentarily from the chessboard set out in front of him.

"I told you I was going to the library with 'Mione," Nicholas responded, watching with fascination as Ron was teaching Harry how to play wizards chess "I wanted to make a head start on homework, so that she won't nag me about it later on." Harry quickly agreed, the both of them knowing the witch's temperament when it came to school.

"You're both mental, we've got all the holidays to do our homework." Ron sighed, moving his bishop across the board.

"But the sooner I finish it, the more things I get to do whilst you two worry about leaving it too late." Nicholas replied with a smug look on his face, Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye- He guessed that Harry could tell he was worried about tomorrow and was doing everything that he could to not have to take his mind off it.

"I think Nick is being a perfect example of a model student as well," Hermione said as she neared, her trunk in hand "You promise to write won't you Nick."

"Of course," Nicholas smiled smoothly "I imagine if I didn't you'd be tossing and turning with worry over me." Harry and Ron sniggered behind him, whilst Hermione only rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You'll keep him in line won't you?" She said, turning her attention to Harry.

"Your lack of faith in me hurts Hermione," Nicholas pawed at his heart, his face contorted with misery "I'm a model student- you said it yourself!"

"Don't push it Black, I have half a mind to stay behind to make sure you don't get into trouble!" She let go of her trunk handle momentarily to give Nicholas and the boys quick hugs "I'm glad that Malfoy's gone home, at least it won't give you the initiative to start something or other."

"Relax Hermione, we'll keep your boyfriend in line-" Fred had managed to sneak up on the group of trios as Nicholas' face flushed bright red

"You hear neither hide nor hair-" George reassured her, ruffling the top of Nicholas' head.

"Of him whilst we're here-"

"Keeping little Nicky busy." George finished. Nicholas was still bright red as he pretended to busy himself with pulling out his homework from his school bag. Hermione was either blind or completely dense as to not notice Harry and Ron chuckling quietly as his discomfort behind him.

"Well… I suppose if there's nothing else-"

"We'll be fine Hermione." Harry smirked, sending looks Nicholas' way "We'll keep you updated."

"Alright then, I'll see you after christmas." She sent Nicholas a small smile, before picking up her trunk again and leaving promptly. Fred and George occupied the seats either side of Ron sending cheeky grins his way, Nicholas made sure she was out of the hall before punching Harry in the arm.

"Ow what'd you do that for!"

"You're a git-" Nicholas fumed, his ears still red under his hair "You know I don't fancy Hermione."

"Just a little bit of light teasing," Harry joked "I remember what you were like when you fell out last month. Miserable git." He chuckled as he moved his knight.

"I dunno Nick, judging from how red you were there-" George started, the mischievous look on his face not helping Nicholas feel better in the slightest "I think it's safe to say you might do."

"I hate you all." Nicholas grumbled as Harry laughed again. Eventually, Fred and George had grown tired of trying to irritate him and Ron and had ventured off, probably to annoy Peeves whilst they were at it. The rest of the day went quietly, thankfully, as the boys eventually made their way back upstairs towards the Gryffindor common room. Nicholas quietly broke away from Ron and Harry to take a seat next to the fireplace. A part of him was thankful that the common room was empty with everyone going home for the holidays, normally the armchairs by the fire were occupied by fifth and sixth years and they'd always send him irritated looks if he tried even coming close.

He absentmindedly pulled out Andromeda's letter to him once again, he'd probably had read it at least fifty times since it had arrived a few weeks ago. He was continuously thinking of questions he could ask her once he met her tomorrow, but at the same time he didn't want to come across too needy. He raked a hand frustratedly through his hair, it was uncharted waters to him. Meeting wizard families, especially ones he was actually related to.

What if they didn't like him? What if they hated his hair or hated his personality? Were they going to shun him too? Andromeda sounded like she was a firm or strict woman, one he didn't want to cross from the sounds of her letter. But then again, he wondered whether he was just reading it wrong.

"Urgh…." He groaned, sitting back against the armchair "I wish Mel was here, she'd know what to do." His older adopted sister Mel, would probably just tell him to be himself and behave. But that wasn't what he needed right now. There was a growing ache in him as he realised that he was going to find out more about his parents tomorrow, he wished he could talk to them- to actually get to know them, instead of just hearing names.

He struggled to clear his mind for the rest of the day, worrying thoughts clouding his mind so much that he couldn't fall asleep. McGonagall had sent for him during breakfast to come to her office, where Andromeda was due to pick him up. How McGonagall had managed to convince Dumbledore to allow this happen he didn't know, he somewhat remembered Hermione saying that people couldn't just floo in and out of hogwarts without the Headmaster's permission.

Nicholas was struggling to keep still as he waited in McGonagall's office, his hands kept fidgeting as he sat in the same chair in front of McGonagall's desk as he did a few months ago. Back then, he had gone to her crying when he'd learned about his adoption and now he was there anxiously awaiting to meet family for the first time. McGonagall sat quietly at her desk, having offered him tea that he had politely refused she returned to marking essays.

He also didn't know if he'd dressed up too much, he didn't want to go meet his family wearing his Hogwarts robes but he didn't want to go wearing a t-shirt and jeans either. He'd picked a navy sweater with a white button up underneath, the collars of his polo shirt poking out. He'd decided to go casual and wear black jeans, he had argued with himself internally about whether to tie his hair up or leave it down so instead opted to tie his hair in a low bun at the back.

McGonagall didn't seem to complain when he'd asked for her opinion earlier anyway, she'd said he looked presentable to say the least. It helped somewhat to ease his nerves. Nicholas was about to ask McGonagall about his grade from the last Transfiguration essay when the fireplace had started to glow green. He'd quickly realised that it wasn't the fireplace itself but the fire had turned a dazzling emerald shade growing taller and taller. McGonagall didn't seem fazed in the slightest as she slowly deposited her quill in the inkpot and got to her feet, dusting her robes off as she stood by.

A tall graceful woman walked out of the fire, dusting ashes off her maroon and cream robes as she looked around the room. Nicholas sat gobsmacked as he too jumped to his feet. Was this Andromeda? He wondered, as the lady finally landed her eyes on him.

He didn't know what to think. She was definitely a beautiful lady, with mousse brown locks tied back into a chignon and bright eyes a similar shade. Gentle crows feet surrounded the edges of her eyes as she looked down at Nicholas. He gulped as he bowed his head politely towards her.

"You must be Nicholas." He didn't know what to think, she sounded as firm as she came across in her letter. Her voice was clear, and precise.

"Hi- I mean, Hello." He greeted "It's nice to meet you." He said shyly, he was still wrangling his fingers in front of him, he didn't know whether to hug or shake her hand as Andromeda sent him a gentle smile.

"Hello again, Minerva." She said, turning towards Nicholas' Transfiguration teacher as though they were old friends "I'll have Nicholas returned by this evening, kindly give Albus my thanks."

"Of course Andromeda" McGonagall turned her attention to Nicholas then, she didn't even need to say anything as she gave him a stern look warning him to behave himself.

"Nicholas, have you ever travelled by floo powder before?" Andromeda asked, beckoning him to come towards the fireplace. Nicholas mentally slapped himself to wake up as he walked over, his legs felt as though he'd turned to jelly as he did so.

"I'm afraid not Aunt- I mean-"

"It's quite alright Nicholas, you may call me Aunt Andromeda." She reassured him softly, her hand resting on his shoulder as she reached for a pot placed on a mantlepiece atop the fireplace. She instructed him carefully to grab a handful of floo powder, then to say the name of her home as he dropped the handful into the fire grate.

"Now, make sure you keep your elbows in Mr Black" Professor McGonagall added "Wouldn't want you losing an arm on your way." Nicholas shook his head as he did as Aunt Andromeda told him. He tentatively stood in the fire grate, a handful of floo powder in his hand as he took a deep breath.

"River Cottage, Conwy." With a flash, Professor McGonagall's office had disappeared as he realised he was suck in through the floo network, he quickly crossed his arms across his body and shut his eyes tight- afraid of getting ashes or soot to poke him in the eyes when as quickly as he flooed he was kicked out again. He landed harshly on the floor, his knees making contact as he fell forwards out of the fireplace.

"Wotcher' Nick!" What? He looked up, suddenly realising he was lying on the ground of a living room in front of a man and a girl not that much older than him looking at him amusedly.

"Oh dear, at least we know clumsiness runs in the family Nymphadora." The man chuckled, helping Nicholas quickly to get to his feet. He must have been in his thirties, with kind eyes and a big smile on his face. Nicholas quickly got the feeling that this must have been Edwards Tonks who his aunt had mentioned in his letter.

"H-Hello, I'm Nicholas." He stuttered, as Edward Tonks pulled out his wand to vanish the soot on Nicholas' clothes.

"Pleasure to meet you finally Nicholas, I am Edward Tonks" He thrust a hand out and shook Nicholas's own warmly "But you can call me Uncle Ted." Nicholas felt a wave of warmth wash over him immediately at Uncle Ted's enthusiasm.

"I'm Tonks," The girl from earlier said, jumping to her feet. Nicholas grinned suddenly realising that she had bright blue hair and purple eyes. He wondered how much hair dye it took for her to get it to that colour as she too shook his hand "Oh dad look, he's nervous!"

"No need to be, Nicholas- do you like being called Nicholas? Is there something else you go by?" Uncle Ted maneuvered him quickly over towards the sofas they'd previously been sitting on "My daughter, Nymphadora-" Ignoring Tonk's hiss of disdain at the name "Prefers to be called Tonks you see, so I'd rather we get names out of the way before someone gets uncomfortable."

"Nick is fine," He replied, swallowing harshly "Er- or anything else you want to call me-" Uncle Ted took the seat beside him, reaching for the cup of tea he had placed on the coffee table as Tonks took the armchair in front of him. The Tonks living room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was handsomely decorated with light pale colours, contrasting nicely with the sunlight that shone through the bay windows. The living room also had bookcases lining one of the walls, books that looked crisp and new. The sofa and armchairs in front of the fireplace oddly reminded him of the common set up in Gryffindor tower back at Hogwarts just as the fireplace roared again.

"I do hate travelling by floo," Aunt Andromeda sighed as she stepped out, using her wand to vanish the soot just as Uncle Ted had done earlier "Sorry I'm late, I had a few words with Minerva."

"Not a problem dear," Uncle Ted replied "Nick here made it alright, all in one piece."

"Yeah, after he practically fell out o' the fireplace." Tonks chuckled, sending Nicholas a wink. He grinned in reply as his Aunt sent Tonks a stern look, Tonks looked unfazed whilst Nicholas was pretty sure that if Aunt Andromeda had looked at him that way he would have cried and fled.

"We don't make fun of our guests Nymphadora, especially considering that this was Nicholas' first time travelling by floo" She said sympathetically, as she moved to occupy the other armchair next to Tonks "And young madam, take your feet off the coffee table please."

Uncle Ted laughed quietly beside him as Tonks rolled her eyes, before begrudgingly removed her feet from the table to cross them over. Nicholas didn't know what to say, he sat with his back stick straight and hands on his lap looking between the three tonks'.

"I can't imagine what poor Nicholas must be thinking seeing your poor example Nymphadora," Aunt Andromeda said, noticing the amusement on his face "You must excuse our daughter, I imagine she gets it from Ted."

"I like to think she got her rebellious personality from you Andromeda love," Ted protested at the look on his wife's face "Nick here isn't complaining after all, are you son?"

Nicholas blanched, unsure of how to respond as the three suddenly swivelled their heads simultaneously towards him. He wondered where his Gryffindor courage disappeared all of a sudden, he was normally quick witted with his responses. Where did that go?!

"Er… I can be just- well not as- I'm not rebellious or anything that is-" Nicholas stammered, "I think Tonks is fine."

"Oh dear," Aunt Andromeda sighed, as Tonks barked out a laugh "Well, just so you know Nicholas. I'm surprised my cousin didn't follow in the Black family tradition with your name." Nicholas perked in his seat instantly soaking up this information.

"Ah yes, they do have a habit of naming members of their family after constellations don't they?" Uncle Ted commented before leaning back on the sofa next to Nicholas lazily "I'm surprised Sirius didn't name you Leo."

"If I remember correctly mum, Uncle Sirius also had a rebellious streak in him" Tonks replied, smirking at her mother "I'm not surprised he didn't name Nick after a constellation, it was probably a kick in the guts to great-aunt Walburga-"

"Nymphadora!"

Nicholas and Ted started laughing despite Aunt Andromeda berating Tonks on her language. The awkward tension in the living room lessened then, just as a small house elf or something came in to tell them that lunch was served for them in the dining room. The Tonks' and Nicholas migrated towards the dining room, where Uncle Ted pulled out a chair for Aunt Andromeda as soon as they entered the room to his right at the dining table. Tonks steered him towards a seat on Uncle Ted's other side, dropping into the seat beside him.

"Thank you for inviting me today," Nicholas finally said after spending the last few minutes trying to find the courage to say so "I've been really excited to come and meet everyone."

"That's quite alright Nick." Uncle Ted replied jovially just as the starters appeared on the table, it was potato and leek soup.

"Were you nervous?" Tonks asked from his left, her spoon clinking loudly as she ate her soup. Her hair seemed to shift in colour from bright blue to a turquoise shade.

"Yeah- Yes, I still am actually." He confessed, eating his soup quietly unaware of Andromeda's watchful gaze on him.

"When I started Hogwarts, I grew up knowing I was Nicholas Sirius Drake- I live with muggles you see and I was given their name." Nicholas paused, his spoon still in hand as he gazed down at his soup "But during the Sorting, Professor McGonagall called me Nicholas Black. I tried correcting her- but, apparently my name has been Nicholas Black from the moment I was born. In magical documents, it's the same. I didn't know who the Black family was at all, until Professor McGonagall suggested I write the letter to you, Aunt Andromeda." He explained, shaking slightly with nervousness as his aunt looked at him blankly before exchanging a look with her husband. Uncle Ted reached over to squeeze her hand. Tonks had also stopped eating as well to pay attention to the conversation as Aunt Andromeda wiped her mouth gently with a napkin.

"Well, I must admit that when I received your letter Nicholas I was also surprised. I had been under the impression that my cousin- Sirius, your father- had never had a child-"

"Andromeda." Uncle Ted said quietly, looking over at her.

"There were rumors- of course." She looked upset as she explained "There were rumors around the time of your birth that he did, but at the time we were all in hiding. I hadn't heard of him- the owls were monitored by the others. You remember Ted?"

"Yes," Uncle Ted replied morosely "Horrible time. Awful."

"Sirius might not have said anything to me out of fear of giving you and your mother away." Aunt Andromeda gave him a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes "But this is not a conversation to have during dinner."

"What things do you like to do, Nick?" Uncle Ted asked after clearing his throat. Nicholas was grateful for the change of topic, seeing how uncomfortable it was making his aunt and uncle. He felt awful for how dark the mood went, and felt that it was his fault. He tried to answer Uncle Ted's questions with a jovial tone, Tonks adding in comments every now and again but he'd noticed how quiet Aunt Andromeda had been. When the main course arrived, she would only answer with short responses in contrast to Uncle Ted and Tonks sharing stories and making light conversation.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Aunt Andromeda." Nicholas apologised quietly later on, as dessert was taken away. The lady looked confused and surprised, before smiling at him "I didn't mean to make anyone upset at all, I would understand if you wanted me to leave or-"

"Shut up you muppet," Tonks chided, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "you did no such thing."

"But-"

"I would not do such a thing Nicholas," Aunt Andromeda cut across, getting to her feet as Uncle Ted helped to pull her chair out "I still have questions for you after all, shall we have tea in the living room?"

"Why's Uncle Ted leading her into the living room?" Nicholas whispered to Tonks as soon as her parents left the dining room. Tonks looked at him weirdly before realising.

"Oh, mum comes from a "proper" pureblood family. Had to learn a bunch of etiquette stuff. She grew up with those kinds of customs, like a man leading a woman around and everything. I never got into it though, but Dad enjoys it. Makes mum happy." She explained as they followed the adults into the living room. Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted had occupied the armchairs, leaving the sofa once again. Nicholas had never heard about pureblood customs before, he made a mental note to check the library back at Hogwarts for any books on the matter just as he sat down once again. A house elf promptly distributed tea around the small coffee table before bowing and disappearing.

"Does your house elf have a name by the way?" Nicholas asked, looking at the spot where it had disappeared.

"Oh, Daisy you mean?" Aunt Andromeda answered "She's normally quite talkative, I'm afraid she's painstakingly shy around strangers though."

"You don't want her to get used to you, trust me." Tonks whispered next to him "She has a habit of being quite naggy." Nicholas chuckled in response.

"Now now, I imagine that Nick has a few questions he'd like to ask your mother Ton- _Nymphadora._" Uncle Ted quickly corrected himself at his wife's glare.

"Ah- yes, I just wanted to ask if you knew why Sirius- I mean Dad, gave me away? Did you know my mum?" Nicholas struggled with asking only those two questions, fighting to keep the floodgate at bay "Did- Do you have any photos? Are they still alive? I-"

He was silenced when Aunt Andromeda looked at her husband fearfully, Tonks beside him had gone silent as well. Did he ask something wrong? Was he asking for too much with asking them all these questions? He should have written a list perhaps, and just choose a few more important ones. He was being stupid-

"Daisy," Aunt Andromeda said softly, her face full of pity as she summoned the house elf quietly. Daisy, was dressed in a cute yellow pillow case tucked into a small skirt he imagined used to belong to Tonks. She was small, with large bat-like ears and silver eyes full of fear as they gazed at him "Please bring me my photo album from the attic please, you know the one."

Daisy disappeared once again just as Uncle Ted let out a heavy breath.

"Your aunt and I have discussed this beforehand son, but we don't know why Sirius or your mum gave you away" He started "During the war, your mother and father fought for the light." There was a pause.

"Your parents were good people," Andromeda continued "Your mother, Clare was a muggle born. She and Sirius met during their last few years of Hogwarts-"

"Only girl able to hold that old dog down," Uncle Ted said fondly "fierce woman, your mother." Nicholas felt happiness blooming in his chest, hearing about how his mother and father used to pretend for years that they weren't interested in each other. She was a Ravenclaw and had no patience for him initially, Sirius apparently couldn't cope with her smart arse comments (Uncle Ted got reprimanded for using that word, Nicholas only laughed). They'd gotten married soon as they finished Hogwarts, but it was such a small affair as Sirius didn't want any of his family to cause issues.

"I remember the Black family growing up," Uncle Ted said gruffly "Horrible lot, Your aunt and father were the only alright ones I reckon."

"Great-Aunt Dorea wasn't bad at all," Aunt Andromeda protested "She married Charlus Potter in the end remember? Great-Aunt Dorea was my father's aunt, caused quite a ruckus when she married Charlus Potter though."

"Potter?" Nicholas quickly made note to tell Harry later, "My best friend is Harry Potter, do you think they could be related then?"

"Possibly," Aunt Andromeda said, taking a sip of her tea "All pureblood families are related somehow Nicholas, I wouldn't be surprised if you and Harry were related. Second cousins or the like."

"Mistress Tonks." Daisy, the house elf, appeared again with a large heavy bound book. Nicholas's Aunt immediately thanked the house elf before propping the photo album on her lap. She quickly searched through the photo album, dust particles floating through the air as she did so. Nicholas imagined that she had a habit of ignoring the photo album, considering how old and disused it looked.

"Ah! Here it is," Aunt Andromeda gasped, her hand on her chest as she pulled the photo out "This is a picture of your father and his brother, Regulus along with my sisters and I." She gently handed the photograph over to him. Nicholas held it carefully in his hands as Tonks peered at it over his shoulder.

"Wow mum, can barely tell you and Aunt Bella apart." Tonks commented, pointing her mother out. The photo was black and white, but the figures like all of the other photos in the wizarding world moved. Nicholas immediately recognised his aunt Andromeda, her hair was down and she was dressed in a similar dress as her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa. Out of all the children in the photo, his aunt Narcissa was the only one with bright blonde hair.

Nicholas realised that the tall toned boy who was currently smirking in the photo before swinging an arm around a younger boy's shoulders was his father. Andromeda confirmed his suspicions.

"You look so much like him, from when we were children." His aunt said in a wistful tone "He was always so protective over Regulus. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were furious with him when he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"He was sorted into Gryffindor?" Nicholas asked "But I thought the Blacks were all sorted into Slytherin?"

"Sirius broke that streak," Uncle Ted chuckled "rather have a stroke than be sorted into Slytherin."

"I was a Slytherin, Ted" Aunt Andromeda looked ready to swat her husband as Uncle Ted continued to make quiet remarks about the Slytherins back in his time at Hogwarts "Here is another photo, It's a picture of your mother and father at their wedding."

Nicholas handed her the other photo first, noticing that despite the rough topic of her childhood and background she still deeply cared for the photos and the children they once were. Nicholas fought to keep his emotions at bay as he was handed the photo he'd been waiting for all this time, he handed it gingerly before the tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes.

"Mum…" He whispered, he recognised her instantly as the lady from his dreams. His mum and dad were sitting on a bench or something, from the looks of the photo. His mother had on a beautiful a-line wedding dress that showed off her neckline. He couldn't tell if the dress had a layer of lace on top, but it looked as though it glittered as she moved. His mum laughed as Sirius said something to her, her head knocked back before she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. The Sirius in this photo was older than the previous one, his hair had grown long perhaps to his shoulders and the baby fat from before had changed into sharp edges. He kept pulling at the bowtie he was wearing, they both were leaned back against the back of the bench just talking normally over and over again.

Nicholas wondered what they were talking about as he sniffed. They looked perfect together. They looked so happy and content, like they belonged. He wondered what their voices sounded like, how they laughed. Would his mother be naggy? Would Sirius be the kind of Dad that would help him with homework?

"Oh, Nicholas…" Andromeda got up from her seat, before walking around the coffee table to hug him. He was frustrated with himself for crying, wiping angrily at his tears when his uncle spoke.

"It's alright, Son. Let it out." Uncle Ted said softly.

"What happened?" He asked, wiping at his nose and cheeks to get rid of the tears "They look so happy..." Andromeda's arms tightened around him as she raked her fingers comfortingly through his hair, his eyesight blurred as tears filled his vision. Tonks rubbed his back, quietly shushing him. He kept wondering again why they didn't want him- whether it was because of something he'd done. Maybe it was something in the war.

"I don't… I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

Omg Hi guys! I'm so sorry this update is late, this last month has been filled with exams and stuff to do for my dissertation (even though I'm pretty sure my dissertation tutor doesn't actually know what he's doing /sob/) so this update had to be pushed to the back burner for a while. Anyways, oml we're near the end of book 1 and tbh I'm surprised I was able to come this far and have people actually read my fic!

Thank you so much for all your support and your patience!

-Mojo

P.S: As always Harry Potter is not my work, it belongs to JK Rowling aside from my oc Nicholas Black.

**December 24th, 1991**

As Aunt Andromeda had promised, she took Nicholas back to Hogwarts in the evening. Nicholas, having spent nearly the entire day at his Aunt's had felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. He'd gone on well with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin- better than he'd even anticipated. He found his cousin Tonks, so relaxed and amusing to be around that he worried he'd annoyed her somewhat with how often he'd followed her around after dinner. His Uncle Ted found it amusing apparently, seeing Nicholas and Tonks by the end of the evening more at ease around each other. Aunt Andromeda had said that it was probably due to the fact that his Uncle rarely had the company of other men in the house and found his new nephew's company refreshing.

Aunt Andromeda had seen him through the floo personally, making him promise to keep in contact with his newfound family.

"I think my daughter would be disappointed if she didn't hear from you at least once a week, Nicholas." Aunt Andromeda smiled down at him as they both stepped out of Professor McGonagall's fireplace. The Transfiguration teacher looked up from her desk, peering at him from the top of her spectacles with a small smile.

"I promise I'll try and talk to you all as much as I can, Aunt Andromeda" He replied, "I'm sorry I got so upset as well, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be silly Nicholas," Andromeda reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder "I would have been worried if you didn't cry at all. It's quite a lot of information to deal with after all." The older woman smiled warmly at him, he couldn't stop himself from hugging her around the waist throwing his aunt off guard. Professor McGonagall only chuckled quietly to herself at the sight, Andromeda Tonks after all was well known for having a calm composure at all times after all. But that didn't stop her from hugging the younger boy back.

"Run along now, Nicholas. I expect to hear from you soon." Aunt Andromeda quietly said as he let go. Nicholas only nodded and thanked Professor McGonagall before leaving the office. Professor McGonagall gingerly took her glasses off as Nicholas closed the door behind him, inviting Andromeda to sit with her.

"He's nothing like Sirius, is he?" Andromeda finally broke the silence, watching Professor McGonagall conjure a tea tray to float towards the desk.

"I admit, when I first saw the boy I was shocked as well" Professor McGonagall confessed, pouring tea for the both of them as though it was the most normal thing in the world "There were rumors of course, of Clare being pregnant after Hogwarts but with the war it was so hard to tell what was true."

Andromeda only nodded, as she took her tea from Professor McGonagall.

"Did you tell him?" Professor McGonagall asked. Andromeda schooled her features to remain blank as she took a sip, the boy had only met his extended family after 12 years. She and Ted had previously discussed telling Nicholas more about his father and mother, depending on the conversation and what not. But after seeing him get so upset at seeing only photographs of his parents they had decided against it with a knowing look. It would break him, to know why his father was never around growing up. To know why Sirius was supposedly thrown into Azkaban when the boy had only just found out about him.

Perhaps Andromeda was being too easy on her new nephew by not telling him the whole truth, but a part of her still clung to the memories of a young Sirius in Hogwarts. Sirius who would rather die than betray his friends, who used to throw himself into the war so bravely to protect the innocent. The day she had found out that he had been thrown in Azkaban had been hard, Sirius had after all gotten in contact with her after she had been exiled from the Black Family. She found solace in knowing there was someone who still thought and cared for her as family.

No, she wanted the boy to remember him as she did. As selfish as that was, Nicholas deserved to learn to love a father he never knew first.

"No."

"Will you tell him?" Mcgonagall prompted. She tried to hide the surprise from her expression as she carefully regarded the poised lady before her. She wondered if she would have done the same in her situation, if she would tell Nicholas that his father was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for such crimes. Would she have the heart to tell this young boy who had come to Hogwarts under the pretense that he would be normal like everyone else, but instead had received nothing but hateful glances and harsh remarks due to a father he never knew?

"When the time is right, I think I will." Andromeda knew that it was the harder road to travel, but the boy deserved something first "I will tell him soon."

"Be careful Andromeda," Professor McGonagall warned, peering at the lady over her spectacles "this decision might come back to haunt you in the future."

Andromeda bristled slightly under the comment but gathered herself quickly as she replied "My reasons are my own Minerva, the boy deserves something after all the hate and judgement he'd received in the last few months alone." This was the right thing to do, she whispered in her head over and over again like a mantra.

"The boy _needs_ this."

**December 25th, 1991**

"You _didn't_", Nicholas quickly scurried towards the end of the bed where Harry was showing off his brand new invisibility cloak "you did! No way!"

"Harry! There's a note- on the floor!" Ron snatched a small piece of paper that had dropped from the cloak, in Harry's haste to try it on "Do you realise how rare they are?"

"Invisibility cloaks?" Harry asked, throwing the silvery blanket around his shoulders "I thought they'd be common." He took the outreached letter from Ron, scanning the contents slowly as though he was burning the message in his mind.

"What's the matter Harry?" Nicholas asked, when Harry didn't make another comment "Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say, maybe it's from a family friend." Harry shrugged, "Like that thing." Harry pointed to the velvet box that Nicholas received.

"Does it say anything else though?" Ron asked, pushing wrapping paper around the floor in search as though a second note had fallen off the cloak "Maybe there's a return address somewhere" He mumbled the last bit to himself, as he shoved a handful of ribbons into a growing pile of rubbish on the floor.

"It belonged to my dad." Harry whispered, Nicholas could relate, he thought to himself. He'd give anything to receive anything off his parents. Andromeda had nothing of Sirius' or Clare's to give him apart from the copy of the wedding photo he had quickly stowed away as soon as he'd gotten back to the dormitory yesterday.

Nicholas' shoulders slumped as he glanced back to his bedside table. He'd also received an anonymous present this year along with the presents from Hermione, Hagrid and Mel. But this small present was so carefully wrapped he'd thought it would have been from his aunt Andromeda or the school.

"What did the note say again Nick?" Ron prompted, casually picking up one of the chocolate frogs from the christmas sweets box he'd received from Nicholas. The midnight blue velvet box felt weighted in his hands as he picked it up from the bedside table, he gingerly lifted the lid as the silver four starred broach nestled within glistened up at him. The broach was encrusted with several small diamonds, a singular black gem encased in the centre. One of the points of the star was longer than the others and was about half the size of his palm.

But the brooch did not interest him as much as the note that came along with it.

He struggled to read the handwriting at first, considering that it was in such neat cursive. He didn't recognise it, but then again he didn't spend a lot of time paying attention to his friends' handwriting either.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_This broach has passed through the male heirs of this family for generations. I hope you wear it with pride._

_Welcome to the Black Family. _

Nicholas read the letter out loud again, picking the small brooch up in his hand. The edges weren't sharp to say, but he knew that if he wasn't careful enough it wouldn't be a surprise if he accidentally hurt himself. Harry was still observing himself in the mirror, whilst Ron continued to munch on chocolate and sweets.

"I can't believe you're rich," Ron said mournfully "It's one thing that you've already got half of the first year girls looking at you-"

"They do not look at me-" Nicholas spluttered despite Harry's laugh

"-And now, if they find out you're a rich bloke you're bound to be married off to another pompous pureblood or some what-"

"Married?!" Nicholas interrupted "Mate- You can't get married at the age of twelve!"

"You'll be surprised-" The boys glanced up to find Fred and George standing in the doorway of the dorm, both leaning without a care in the world with matching smirks on their faces.

"-By the age of twelve a majority-"

"-Of purebloods are already betrothed." He couldn't tell if it was Fred or George that finished the sentence. Despite the letters knitted onto their jumpers, he wouldn't put it past the Weasley Twins to swap the jumpers around in order to confuse everyone else around them.

"You've got jumpers too then have you?" Ron groaned, casting a glance at the maroon jumper his mother had sent him.

"Yeah- Oh! Harry's got one too!" Fred grinned, snatching up the weasley jumper Harry had momentarily thrown on the bed "Much better than ours though- probably because you're not family."

"And _you're_ not wearing yours Ron!" George gasped dramatically, with a hand over his heart. Nicholas and Harry stifled their laughter, seeing Ron's face blush red "C'mon little brother- they're all fuzzy and lovely."

"I'm not wearing it!" Ron barked back "It's scratchy and maroon! I hate maroon!"

"You're a Gryffindor Ron, I'd figured you'd love anything the colour red." Nicholas teased, picking up the maroon jumper Ron hated so much "I bet it matches your eyes."

"Shut up." Ron grumbled, half heartedly pulling the jumper over his head with a dejected sigh "Just be glad you haven't got one."

"Oh I'd be honoured to have one, I'd proudly walk around Hogwarts with an original Molly Weasley jumper," Nicholas grinned watching Ron scratch at his neck with a grimace "Malfoy would go green with envy at the sight of it."

The Weasley twins left the boys to get ready for Christmas Dinner- proclaiming that they had a "Perfect Prefect Percy" to find and drag down to sit with. Nicholas was still chuckling to himself as he followed Ron and Harry to the Great Hall, Ron was still wearing the scratchy maroon jumper and was mumbling about telling Mrs Weasley to at least make a blue jumper for him next year. Harry had opted out of wearing his emerald green jumper, saying that he didn't want Nicholas to feel left out with not having a Molly Weasley original jumper to wear.

He did however, debate on removing the silver star brooch from its box on his bedside table to wear to the Christmas dinner but had decided against it in case he'd gotten it dirty or broke it.

"I reckon that one of the teachers is gonna end up drunk," Harry mused as the three gryffindor first years entered the Great Hall "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always end up drunk on Christmas Eve. Last year, Uncle Vernon decided to give Dudley a small glass of red wine and I could have sworn he looked a bit tilted talking up the stairs that night."

"Oh my god," Nicholas laughed, raking a hand through his shoulder length hair "I'd love to see McGonagall drunk." Harry hummed in thought beside him as they took a seat at Gryffindor table. Just like the Christmas' he'd had back home with Mel and Jake, dinner had been spread out enough to feed several armies. Piles of roast turkey and potatoes, honey glazed gammon and beef along with brussel sprouts and parsnips donned the four house tables.

Nicholas chuckled in mirth, seeing that up at the teachers table; a red faced Hagrid was currently trying to encourage Professor Snape to pull a Christmas cracker. Professor Snape's looked distrustingly at the object, as though it smelled horribly. From the nearby Christmas crackers Fred and George were letting off, he could only guess they were at least ten times more extravagant than the muggle crackers he had back home.

He shared a cracker with Ron that exploded with small fireworks, gifts of magicked mice scurried out before disappearing into thin air. He managed to get a pirates hat decorated with tinsel. Nicholas didn't waste any time to put it on his head much to his friends' embarrassment.

"C'mon Harry, lighten up- It's Christmas!" Nicholas pointed up towards the Head's Table "Even Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are having fun!" Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both were red faced and chuckling at a joke from Professor Flitwick by the looks of it. Dumbledore had swapped his regular wizards hat for a cap with a helicopter propellor on top.

The Gryffindor boys wasted no time in digging into their dinner (Ron somehow making space for more after his first helping) before wrapping up warm to engage in an all out snowball fight in the Hogwarts Grounds. Nicholas and Harry were speeding down the corridor to meet Ron and the other Weasleys outside when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. Her usual stern looking face was a bit more relaxed after the several goblets of wine at dinner, Nicholas and Harry quickly stopped with sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Professor-" Harry pulled himself up straight, grabbing Nicholas by the elbow to stop him toppling over "We were just-"

"Behaving yourselves I presume?" Professor McGonagall eyed them both suspiciously "I assume Mr and Mr Weasley didn't just leave Gryffindor tower with bulging pockets of banned items then?"

"What-" Nicholas paled

"-they're filled with snowballs Professor-" Harry quickly piped, looking anywhere but at her

"They are?" Nicholas asked quietly before Harry elbowed him sharply "Of course they are! And- And might I add- you look amazingly beautiful today Professor McGonagall-"

"Nick!"

"-A true sight- No of course we're not doing anything wrong-" He panicked! Harry said snowballs! How was he supposed to continue with that! "No Greg and Forge-" Harry coughed something suspicious like "shut up you git!" but he paid no mind "thought we'd do a game in the grounds-"

"Nothing wrong at all-" Harry added, throwing in another smile for good luck

"-You're welcome to join Professor!" Nicholas sounded winded, his heart was racing in his chest! How was he supposed to hide the fact that Fred and George had found a way to sneak into Filch's office and had managed to cover the entire room top to bottom in owl feathers and cat litter?

"What do you say Professor? Reckon you can take us on?" Harry closed his eyes in disbelief at Nicholas' sheer stupidity. Nicholas was currently thinking of faking it til they made it outside, he thought if he used his most angelic smile then perhaps they'd be able to get away with it. He couldn't believe their luck when Professor McGonagall simply rolled her eyes and waved them away. Harry punched him on the shoulder harshly.

"_Amazingly beautiful?_" He commented incredulously "That was the best you could come up with?"

"I didn't see you do any better Potter!" Nicholas barked back, surprised that they'd managed to get out without getting caught "Besides, Minnie is obviously the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts anyway."

Harry shook his head slowly, as though trying to erase what he'd just heard. Nicholas could only laugh anyway at his friend's uncomfortable expression "You need to get your head checked mate, I'm pretty sure it's just dust bunnies up there."

"I resent that" Nicholas gave him the dirtiest look he could muster "Some best friend you are Potter." The rest of the afternoon was filled with (a very rigged) snowball fight in the Hogwarts Grounds. Nicholas claimed that it was rigged due to the fact that he, Ron and Harry were simply outmatched by Fred, George and Percy by a long shot. He didn't see how it was fair considering that despite watching the three siblings closely, he could have sworn snowballs were still being launched at him from behind when there was no one there.

Harry hissed when a particular snowball hit him squarely in the back of the head, he and Nicholas both turned around to not find anyone but Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick walking around the black lake. Casually strolling without a care in the world. Probably talking about something boring, Nicholas said consolingly to his irritated dorm-mate.

When Fred and George tried convincing him to play another game, Nicholas politely refused- he was pretty sure every inch of him was definitely hit with snow at least once and he could feel it in his bones. He hated feeling cold after all. The snowball fight had started getting vicious and Percy's glasses had already broken. He made an excuse, saying that he needed to reply to Hermione to thank her for his Christmas gift but he'd secretly wanted to go to the Library in search of a book to do with the family heirloom he'd received.

After quickly changing in Gryffindor tower and changing into one of his warmer sweaters, Nicholas trotted to the library with the Black Family Heirloom safe in his pocket. In hindsight, he probably should have sent a letter to Aunt Andromeda or showed Professor McGonagall first before accepting it. But the curiosity was driving him mad. He made a mental note, that if he couldn't actually find anything supporting the note he received with the brooch he would later send a letter to Aunt Andromeda, just to ease his mind more than anything.

He pushed the doors to the library open, letting out a sigh of content when he realised that due to everyone being home for the Christmas Holidays the library was his (well his and the odd seventh year studying for newts) to peruse to his hearts content. But the thing was, where the hell did someone begin with looking for pureblood heirlooms?

Madam Pince offered him no help either when he asked, she only looked at him with a distrusting look as though expecting him of all people to harm her precious books. He walked away downhearted, probably didn't help his reputation with how many fights he got into in the beginning of the school year- it was no wonder she didn't trust him. He wandered on auto pilot to his favourite spot in the entire library, hidden away in the history section where not even the sixth and seventh years would come wandering for cheeky snogging sessions.

"Didn't take you for a pureblood elitist Black." There was someone sitting in his reading nook. The only plush sofa in the entire library that didn't have springs prodding him in the back with every move, positioned in the most opportune space where the warm afternoon sun would normally hit around 4 o'clock on the dot and _someone_ was in it. He was startled to say the least.

"I- I don't know what you're on about." Nicholas bit back. The boy lounging on his reading nook looked like a first year, short and scrawny. With chocolate brown locks that curled impossibly tight. Nicholas turned his mind over and over again trying for the life of him to try and remember what his name was. The boy in question closed the book he was holding in his lap with a tired sigh.

"You're in my seat." Nicholas smacked himself internally. His usual witty comebacks gone.

The boy with his sharp features and bright blue eyes frowned, and made a show of looking around the plush red seat "Funny. I don't see your name on it."

"Its somewhere…" Smart Nicholas "I thought everyone in first year went home for the Holidays."

"Yeah, well" He shrugged, "Not everyone likes to spend the Christmas Holidays at home. Us slytherins like to take advantage of the peace and quiet without you Gryffindors around." Ouch.

Nicholas knew he should have left it at that, but he was intrigued. He didn't remember seeing this boy hanging around Malfoy and his crowd of prats, unless he just hadn't paid attention before. Was he a ghost?

The other boy still made no move to get up from his reading nook. Instead, he crossed his legs at the heel and stared at him with curiosity. As though he was observing an animal at the zoo.

"So what do you need a book on pureblood families for?" He asked again.

"I don't know how it's any of your concern." Nicholas turned his attention to the books lining the shelves. They weren't what he needed. But he didn't want to just stand there looking like an idiot or make a fool of himself- especially in front of a slytherin. For now, he would try and look as though he was interested in goblin history books.

"Well, you're talking to someone from one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain."

"So am I. Doesn't mean I need your help" He grumbled in response. He carefully weighed his options in his head. He could ask for help, but he was told that Slytherins never helped unless it made them profit or they had something done for them in return. Ron seemed to think that the entire house was full of Devils' spawn and were all like Malfoy. Nicholas didn't even know who this guy was, he'd never seen him hang around the other slytherins or at the Great Hall- but then again, he didn't spend all time during meals staring at them either.

The boy raised his hands in surrender, a half smile ghosting his lips "Fine. Don't say I didn't offer."

"Do I know you?" Nicholas suddenly blurted out, before realising how very rude that comment probably was "I-I mean- It's not like-"

"No. But I've seen you. I'm Theo."

"Nicholas… But I'm sure you already knew that." There was a shift in the air, as he mustered up the courage to look Theo in the eye. It was probably unheard of, for a slytherin and a gryffindor to have a conversation without being at each others throats.

"And it's not pureblood families I'm after," Nicholas sighed frustratedly tearing his gaze from the shelves "It's pureblood heirlooms, or what's been noted of them anyway." He'd been glancing over the same titles over and over again anyway and he knew he wasn't going to find it there.

"Heirlooms?" The slytherin quirked an eyebrow "You got an heirloom?" Theo stood up from the seat, his eyes glinted with curiosity as he meandered over towards where Nicholas was standing by the bookshelves. It took everything in him to not take another step back or reach for his wand. He should've realised that he was acting stupid, that he was letting prejudice run over him too much and it wasn't fair to act so harshly around another first year.

"Yeah? And?" He answered defensively

"Most pureblood families won't release any heirlooms to their children if the heads are still alive." Theo said it so normally, Nicholas had to double take just in case he was joking. Were heirlooms really that priceless in elite families? It just looked like another gift.

"I only know that I got it for Christmas," Nicholas sighed frustratedly, "I don't know who it's from!" Madam Pince picked that moment to warn them from her desk, narrowed eyes glaring at them both dangerously "Sorry!"

"Is it cursed or something?"

"Cursed?" Nicholas never backtracked so fast. The answer threw him so off guard he was surprised he was still standing. The brooch in his pocket suddenly felt weighted. Was it his imagination or was he seeing green swirls come from his trouser pocket? No that was definitely just his imagination.

"Relax Black. I'm sure it's not-" Theo watched as Nicholas fumbled to pull the silver brooch out of his pocket "-oh."

"Oh?" His eyes widened at the slytherin.

"I think I've heard of it."

"And?"

The boy stepped closer to him to take a closer look. Perhaps it was panic or his thoughts taking control of his body but he could have sworn his chest had started hurting- what if the thing had actually cursed him? Where was he supposed to go? What would he do? He couldn't bring it home to Mel and Jake!

The Slytherin boy deadpanned and stared at him with humorless eyes, the blood drained from Nicholas' face "You're dead. This heirloom will kill you in the next twenty four hours."

"Kill? What-" Nicholas stuttered incoherently.

"_Excruciating_ pain. Yep. Most definitely." Theo clasped his hands behind his back, a stern look on his face that instantly made him look fifty years older "You're done for Black." his head shaking slowly, not helping Nicholas' fear that he'd just been sentenced to death.

Panic definitely still rising "-You're joking. Why would someone- Oh _christ._"

"Relax. I'm joking" he chuckled darkly "Merlin, I forget you Gryffindors are so gullible. It's the Black Family heirloom, my father told me that apparently it's made from an actual star or something."

"That's stupid."

The other boy hummed in agreement, "Father said that only males get this heirloom, something about women not having the right or other." He scowled.

"Urgh." Nicholas rolled his eyes, turning the brooch over in his hand "Is that really all that's so important about it? How do you know about it?

"Father works with dark artifacts," Nicholas noticed that the boy's expression didn't change when he mentioned his father throughout this entire weird exchange "He… well, he likes to think he's some kind of an expert in all things to do with family heirlooms."

"Sounds fun." Nicholas muttered under his breath.

"This brooch has been passed through the Black Family for generations, it's quite a big deal for you to accept it. It's kind of like wearing a family signet ring," At Nicholas' confused expression, Theo sighed and continued "When the first heir is born, the head of the household will give the child a signet ring. It shows everyone that they're the heir of the house."

"Oh" Nicholas said quietly "I wonder if the Black Family heirloom might be lost or something."

Theo leaned against the bookshelf with a thoughtful expression on his face "It could always be in the family vault."

"What family vault?"

"Every wizarding family has a vault, passed through generations. They're normally filled with gold and artifacts and stuff."

"Funny, I didn't have access to it when I went to Gringotts. They just opened a new bank account for me" He closed the velvet box before putting it back in his pocket "Maybe I need a parent or something with me when I do it."

"You normally would" Theo said coolly "Otherwise anyone with a key can gain access to the family vaults-"

"Nick? Sorry! Sh- _sorry._" Harry apologised earnestly to Madam Pince as he walked over, Nicholas instantly felt his chest tighten in panic seeing Harry obliviously walk over "I was looking everywhere for you! what are you doing here?-" He stilled when he found Nicholas and Theo casually leaning against the bookshelves mid conversation.

"Potter." Theo greeted in a monotone voice.

"Er… Hi?" Harry looked between the two of them with confusion, "Nick… we were about to head down to dinner so I… am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just making my own way down" Theo cut in quickly. Was he the only one feeling panicked in this situation? Theo looked unperturbed about it all despite all the stigma of Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry- did this slytherin have no issue with making friends in enemy houses or something?

"Oh, thanks for your help Theo" Nicholas replied earnestly, pushing himself off from the bookshelves.

The curly haired boy stared at him a little longer with a scrutinizing gaze "Yeah, see you around." They watched Theo leave the library before Harry burst.

"What- what just happened?" Harry gasped in shock "Are you and Theo friends? I didn't know you were friends with Slytherins-"

"He's alright to be honest," Nicholas confessed "I wanted to look up the thing I got for Christmas," Nicholas explained sending cautious glances over at the increasingly angry librarian. Harry nodded silently before suggesting they start to make a move on to dinner before all the food disappeared.

"I swear I've never seen him before- or maybe I'm just going blind." Nicholas sighed later on after they'd made it to the Great Hall for their dinner, he was absentmindedly poking at his potatoes. Harry chewed his peas in deep thought.

"That's likely." Harry mused, pointing his fork in his direction "What's got you so bummed out about him anyway? He's just a bloke."

"I…" He was right, why was he tossing his head over another slytherin first year? He never spent this much time analysing Malfoy after all "I think I just… feel bad. We have so many classes with the slytherins- how have I never noticed him around Malfoy and the others?"

"Could always give my glasses a try" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders "Maybe you are going blind."

He dropped his fork on the table with a groan "Somethings wrong with me isn't there?" He pressed his hands harshly against his eyes until spots danced in his vision "Maybe it's amnesia- maybe this brooch really is cursed."

"That's stupid Nick. A brooch can't be cursed."

"You don't know that. Maybe a great ancestor of mine is laughing at me from Heaven- like, keeled over at this stupid first year getting all wound up over a piece of junk." Harry snorted in response.

"I doubt it, you don't need a brooch to act stupid anyway or did you forget your performance with McGonagall earlier?"

"Don't remind me-"

"-What was it? Amazingly beautiful?" Harry laughed seeing Nicholas' face blush even harder. His face was as red as the Gryffindor house colours, and he knew it was spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"I hate you." Nicholas moaned, dropping his forehead to the table in embarrassment. He wanted the earth to swallow him up in that moment, just inhale him already. He thought miserably to himself.

"Actually…" Harry had gone serious, Nicholas tilted his head glaring at his friend "I think I Nott doesn't turn up for classes a lot y'know."

"Nott?" Who was Nott? He'd never heard of Nott before "As in tie a knot or?"

"No, as in his name is Theodore Nott." Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin, his eyes scrunched up as he did when he was thinking "Yeah- could've sworn I heard something about him being ill all the time."

"Theo? The scrawny looking guy we saw earlier? That guy?"

"Scrawnier than you definitely." Harry nodded slowly.

"I am not scrawny- stop laughing I'm not. Puberty just hadn't hit me yet."

"Its no wonder you haven't seen him with Malfoy then, the guy is always on his own. I overheard some slytherins say something like Theo being quite weak." Harry replied later on as they finished their meal and headed for Gryffindor tower "He seems quiet."

"He seems _snarky_" Nicholas said in a huff "Very Slytherin, like, quiet slytherin but still slytherin." Harry easily changed the topic to their Potions homework, a way out that he was grateful for. He wanted to stop overanalysing Theo's behaviour in the library earlier and was happy to talk about any other topic. Harry had asked, once they got in the tower if he'd wanted to join him and Ron play wizards chess but Nicholas declined, saying that he wanted to _actually_ write his letter to Hermione and Aunt Andromeda (Hermione had gotten him a wizards card deck as a souvenir from Paris and some sweets from Lyon).

But had he'd known that he would be woken up (rather rudely might he add) just a few hours later, he wondered whether he should have fallen asleep in the first place. He swore he'd only just managed to fall asleep when Harry-freaking-Potter started to roughly rouse him awake.

"Wha- no! No! Get- Off!" Nicholas groaned when he realised that Harry was half hidden under his new invisibility cloak and was currently in the process of trying to push Nicholas out of his sweet, warm bed.

"Nick! Shh! Shut up- C'mon!"

"No! I swear to god- every single time I just want sleep-" Nicholas yelped when Harry roughly pulled on his arm to get him to his feet "Pot- Harry one of these days I'm going to punch you straight in the face when you try to wake me up-" Harry quickly shut him up by slapping his hand across Nicholas' mouth. Nicholas' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shut up! I need to show you something, it's cool I promise" Harry quickly looked around before taking his hand off Nicholas' mouth, with a slow exhale of breath he continued "I found something, in the lower floors."

"What- I thought you were asleep!"

"Just come with me- please, I swear I won't wake you up in the middle of the night for a week!" Harry pleaded, his eyes full of desperation behind his circle lens. Nicholas rolled his eyes before tying his shoulder length hair back into a low bun at the nape of his neck.

"A month."

"Two weeks."

"Two and a half." Nicholas said with an edge of finality in his voice.

"Done." With that, Harry swooped the invisibility cloak off of the floor from when he'd dropped it in his effort to drag Nicholas out of bed and flung it over the both of them. Nicholas was already whining internally at the thought of the cold stone floors and of leaving his bed for however long.

"Where are we going?" Nicholas hissed later on as they closed the portrait door behind them. Harry shushed him again, promising to explain later when they were further away from Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't gonna lie, he was definitely worried. They'd snuck out of dorms several times beforehand without the cloak and hadn't gotten caught yet (touch wood, he said mentally) but he was more worried at how frazzled Harry had been. Granted, this wasn't the first time he'd seen Harry so nervous after seeing him before his first Quidditch match a few months ago, but this was on a whole new level.

"I went to the library earlier-"

"You're joking!" Nicholas gasped dramatically

"-but Filch nearly caught me! There was this screaming book and I dropped my lamp- so I ran down here to try and hide from Filch and his stupid cat." Harry led him down a set of stairs, dimly lit by candle sconces that looked as though they belonged in a museum. But even then, it was still dark. Nicholas hoped that Harry remembered where he was supposed to be going. It was cold and damp, and he could have sworn he heard a rat scurry away somewhere.

"And where is _here_ exactly?" Nicholas asked as they arrived at a large menacing looking door "What even, Harry what are we actually doing?"

"Trust me okay? Just go in." Harry said with urgency as he pushed the door open. He didn't know what to expect. It was just a large cavernous room, he didn't have to step inside to know that the temperature was definitely colder and probably more damp.

"There's nothing in here-" Nicholas said tiredly, wiping at his eyes roughly "-Harry what are you doing?"

"Don't you see it?" Harry was walking towards the centre of the room, where a large ornate mirror stood proudly. Nicholas squinted his eyes as he stepped closer.

"It's just a mirror, there's nothing… to see" Nicholas' voice faltered mid sentence as he stood beside Harry, their shoulders touching as they gazed into their reflection. His hair stood on end and his pyjamas were ruffled. He knew that was likely the case anyway considering he'd just been in bed, but there were figures in the back. Figures that fazed in and out of view as though they were coming out of a fog.

"Harry this is creepy- do you see that?" Nicholas turned his head around just to check, but there was nobody behind the both of them. Were they ghosts? Was this mirror some sort of ghost detector?

"You don't see them? Those are my parents! Look! In the mirror!" Harry said urgently, grabbing at Nicholas' arm again to bring his attention back to the mirror.

"I don't see anything… I just see a fog and shapes?" The grey fog seemed to come closer and closer towards Nicholas, but the figures were becoming more clear. Where there was a fog several minutes before, was actually several people coming together clearly towards where the two boys were standing.

But the most prominent figures he could make out he recognised instantaneously.

"Dad." He turned again, there was no one there "M-Mum…" This wasn't real, was it? He could feel his throat starting to close up. An overwhelming wash of emotions thrown over him as his dad and mum stepped up so close to his mirror reflection he could have sworn they were right behind him. He was startled at first, the pictures Andromeda had shown him did no justice.

His parents were both good looking, but his father surprised him the most. He could see the resemblance, he had his father's grey eyes and cheeky grin. The black wavy hair for sure, but everything else was his mum's. His nose, his dimples and sharp jawline. The quirk in his eyebrow was hers from the looks of it too. She was just as beautiful up close as she was in the photo on their wedding day. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, he couldn't tell what colour her eyes were but they looked hazel. Her smile was warm and full of love.

They were so young. They didn't even look like proper adults yet, Nicholas thought, they barely looked as though they'd left Hogwarts. His dad was wearing a black sweater with three quarter sleeves and normal looking jeans and- was that a tattoo? On his forearm?

"You see them?" Harry broke the silence, his voice heavy and his eyes never leaving the mirror either.

Nicholas nodded slowly, "I… yeah… Harry what is this?"

"... I don't know.." His friend replied solemnly "I found it earlier when I was hiding, and when I saw them I wanted to show you… but you don't see my parents do you?"

"No… but I see you- at least I think it is" He wasn't lying, there was an older boy that looked a lot like Harry down to his scruffy hair and circle lenses stood off to the side.

"My mum's really pretty," Harry murmurs quietly, slowly going to sit on the floor with his legs crossed "I wish you could see them."

Nicholas swallowed harshly to try and stop his eyes from welling up, he descended as well sitting on the floor with his elbows on his knees, his eyes never leaving the mirror. His parents waved at him with proud smiles on their faces. He wondered idly what the sound of his parents' voices were like, what kind of hugs they give- would they be proud of him for being in Gryffindor? His mum was a ravenclaw after all.

"Do you reckon our parents were friends Harry?" He'd always liked the thought that his parents and Harry's would have at least attended the same year, or had been friends somehow after school. Maybe in another life, he and Harry would've lived in the same town or something and went to each others houses for sleepovers. Or go to the cinema together, then Harry wouldn't be living with his aunt and uncle and he'd be happy.

"I dunno, it'd be cool though."

"Yeah… I suppose they don't talk back when you ask them a question then?" Nicholas said, what would he even ask them? Where did they live? How bad was the war? Did they sleep curled up too?

But despite the object in front of them being only a mirror, Nicholas couldn't ignore the eerie feeling in his chest that something was wrong. He kept expecting to turn around and find one of the professors standing behind them or something. He was on edge. The fear was buried deep in his chest, he found it odd that when he looked away from the mirror the worry was nearly too overwhelming- but it would disappear as soon as he turned back to his parents.

"It's just a mirror, Nick."

"Worth a shot." Nicholas uttered under his breath

"Do you think we can come back tomorrow?" Harry asked tentatively, he shouldn't have been surprised at Harry's eagerness to come back but Nicholas had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about this mirror. Whilst he was grateful for being able to get a glance at his parents, he was starting to wonder why this mirror was here in the first place.

"Course… But I don't know if it'd be a good idea Harry" his answer obviously confused Harry "We don't know what this mirror is doing here, for all we know this could have been a trap or Filch could catch us-"

"-I don't care." Harry let his hands fall into his lap, turning his gaze from the mirror to him.

"Harry we could get in trouble-"

"We've got the cloak we'll be fine-"

Nicholas groaned in frustration, pressing his tightly fisted hands against his eyes as though it would help him try and knock some sense into his friend.

"Harry, mate, pal o' mine-" Harry made no answer "-You know I'm always up for a little adventure, but I have a really bad feeling about this mirror. I don't think it would be a good idea at all if we came back tomorrow."

"But that's just a gut feeling," Harry waved his worried comments away with his hand "It could be a sore tummy."

"But-"

Their hearts dropped at the sound of approaching footsteps. Not just one, but _two._ Nicholas' eyes widened in panic as Harry quickly threw the invisibility cloak over the both of them again. But Harry wasn't moving from their spot on the floor, whilst he was watching the door for any sign of movement he had made it clear that he didn't want to leave his family in the mirror.

"Harry we have to go!" Nicholas hissed, "We're gonna get caught and then you won't be able to come back!" He turned to look at the mirror, but his mood dropped when there was no reflection again.

"Bu-"

Nicholas swiftly pulled him from the room, trying to make as little sound as possible as they ventured back towards the tower. They didn't meet anyone on their way up thankfully, par Mrs Norris but he didn't think the cat would be able to see through the cloak anyway. Harry was in a silent mood the entire way, clearly upset that he was right.

Nicholas nudged the portrait door open after hastily whispering the password, he was tired and cold from being out of bed at such a late hour but he didn't regret going to the mirror. They pulled the invisibility cloak off at the top of the steps to their dorm when Nicholas turned on Harry, just as the other boy moved to open the door.

"I'm sorry- Y'know I'd love more than anything for us to go back to the mirror." He said in hushed tones, grabbing onto Harry's shoulders.

"Then why don't you want to go back tomorrow?" Harry protested, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously "I don't care about getting caught!"

"If you go and get caught what's to say they won't move the mirror to another location? Then you _really_ won't be able to find it!" He desperately wanted to shake some sense into him. To try and help Harry see reason in his logic, but he'd realised how stubborn his friend was in the course of the past few months at Hogwarts. There was nothing that could stop him when he was focused on a task, this was probably what made him a good seeker.

"Then don't come with me!" Harry snapped "But I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Hey! I'm not the one you should be getting mad at!" Nicholas bit back "I'm only looking out for you! Do you want to get expelled?"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione! I thought you wanted to see your parents!" Harry's voice was raised, and it shook Nicholas to his core. He really wasn't enjoying this, why was he the bad guy when he was just trying to be a good friend?

"Because… because they're not real Harry" Nicholas chose his next few words carefully "If I could sit there in front that mirror all night I would- but it doesn't change the fact that my parents drop kicked me out of their lives. If anything, I feel worse after going."

"What do you mean?" Harry took a step back, surprise clear on his face but there was still an edge to his voice "I feel tons better after seeing my parents."

"Yeah but all it did was make me feel horrible!" Nicholas cried "If you want to go, then fine. I've got your back if anyone asks. But I- I don't think it'll help or make me feel any better. I went there expecting that I'll feel better but I just… I feel wrong."

Harry could only gaze back at him, he felt ashamed for arguing with his friend. For going against his best friend's wishes, it hurt him deeply. He wondered if Harry felt hurt or betrayed that he wouldn't be there the second night.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Nicholas mumbled, dropping his head "I just… I don't have a good feeling about this." He left it at that then, Nicholas and Harry returned to their beds quietly. Not a word spoken between the two of them or of the mirror. Harry did end up returning to the mirror the following night and the night afterwards. When Harry stopped going after the third night, Nicholas didn't question it. He did however, offer the downtrodden boy a chocolate frog and a warm smile.


End file.
